Help me!
by LadyLilyMalfoy
Summary: It is Draco's third year of Hogwarts, his only escape from his father… or so he thinks. Can Dumbledore help him? What's Hermione's role in this?Possible romance ahead. Rated K for child abuse and violence. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Smashed Sanctuary

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table, laughing and joking with his friends- Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

He loved coming back to Hogwarts after the holidays.

He could relax without worrying _too_ much about displeasing his father.

For Draco, Hogwarts was the only place he felt safe and happy.

Dumbledore stood up and the hall immediately fell silent. Draco looked up expectantly,

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! As usual, there are a few start of term announcements before we begin our excellent feats. Firstly, the dark forest is strictly out of bounds to all students. Particularly after dark. Also, magic is not allowed in the corridors and you are to return to your dormitories at nine PM."

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop us though does it?" Blaise whispered in his ear. Draco smirked. Draco loved hassling people, especially the 'Golden Trio'. It made him feel powerful and superior. Like his father. Draco knew it was wrong, but it gave him the pleasure he was denied.

"Next, I would like to introduce our new defence against the dark arts teacher, Mr. Lucius Malfoy." Draco froze, stunned, as a tall, pale man with his own white-blond hair stood up to scattered applause. Why hadn't he been told? Surely Snape would've stopped Dumbledore from appointing him?

Draco felt frightened and hurt, this was the only place he could escape from his father's punishments and now he'd be breathing done Draco's neck, watching everything he did.

Draco felt nauseous.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he instinctively flinched,

"Draco, are you okay?" Pansy asked concerned, "You've gone white." Draco shook his head numbly. He could feel Lucius' grey eyes boring into him and he started to tremble,

"I think I'm going to be sick." He mumbled before sprinting out of the room.

Luckily he got to the common room, before vomiting violently into the waste paper basket. Draco knelt there for a few minutes, his stomach tying it's self in knots, then Pansy and Blaise came rushing in and knelt down beside him. They helped him to sit up then Pansy hugged him and rubbed his back soothingly whilst Blaise handed him a glass of water, which Draco gulped down instantly.

"He can't hit you here." Blaise said quietly, "They wouldn't allow it."

"When has that ever stopped him?" Draco asked bitterly, "It doesn't stop him from slapping me in public or when we're visiting people does it? You've seen him! You know what he's like! Besides, Dumbledore would probably approve, he obviously hates me." Pansy stopped rubbing Draco's back and looked at him, confused,

"What do you mean? Why would he hate you?"

"Because I 'bully' Perfect Potter and his side kicks who, of course, can do no wrong. Dumbledore wouldn't care if he knew."

"What about Snape then. He's always supported you." Blaise suggested, Draco looked down,

"He's already done so much for me. I don't want to bother him anymore than I have to." Pansy rolled her eyes,

"He'd want you to bother him. I saw him looking at you when they announced that Lucius would be our teacher, he looked so worried and concerned for you. He thinks of you like a son, Draco."

"I don't deserve to have him." Draco whispered, "I've never given him anything in return."

"He doesn't want anything back. He just wants to protect you."

"He's always been so kind to me, ever since I was little. He was the only person who knew who thought it was wrong. Father's friends always laughed when I was punished but he was the one who spoke out for me. He always made me potions to take away the pain after Father…" Draco choked on an unwilling sob as tears formed in his eyes. He blinked hard to try and stop them from falling, but they came strong and hard and Draco broke into sobs, "Half the time, I don't even know what I've done…" Pansy put her head on his shoulder,

"I know. It's wrong what he's doing to you, it's not your fault. You do know that, don't you?" Draco nodded,

"I used to though, until I came here. I thought it was normal, that everyone's life was the same as mine and I deserved everything I got…" Suddenly, there was a babble of noise, the entrance portrait swung open and Crabbe and Goyle walked in. Draco hurriedly wiped his face and stood up, "I'm going to bed." He muttered to Blaise and Pansy, "See you later." He turned on his heels and practically ran up the stairs.

When he was out of sight, Pansy shook her head,

"I'm really worried about him, Blaise. This year's going to be hell for him." Blaise nodded his agreement,

"We have to do something…but at least no DADA teacher we've had so far has lasted for more than a year."

"Mmm…what topics are we covering in DADA this year?" Pansy asked. Blaise checked his timetable,

"Leglimency, Boggarts and Patronuses. Not good for Draco." Pansy shook her head,

"Poor thing." She said sympathetically, "He doesn't deserve this. No one does."


	2. Don't take it out on the tomato!

"Her-mi-o-nee!" Ron waved half a piece of toast in front of Hermione's vacant face, snapping her out of her trance,

"Oh…what?" she asked, distractedly, not looking at them,

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry said, "You've been in a trance ever since yesterday."

"And you've been staring at the Slytherin table." Ron added, his tone somewhat accusing, "Are you feeling okay?" She frowned,

"Yes. It's just…do you think Malfoy's acting a bit, well, odd?" Ron snorted,

"If you mean, 'Is he being a slimey git as usual' then yes."

"But that's it! He hasn't done anything yet. _And_, he ran out of the hall yesterday before it was over." Harry shrugged,

"Maybe he just needed to pee." Hermione shot him a scathing look,

"I hardly think so, he looked…upset. And Malfoy _never_ looks upset."

"Since when did you care if Malfoy was upset or not?" Ron asked suspiciously,

"Since yesterday! And I'm going to find out what's going on, with your help or not!" And with one last glare at the pair of them, Hermione stormed out. Ron turned to Harry and shook his head,

"I swear that girl's got something wrong with her head."

Draco poked at his bacon miserably. His dreams had been disturbed by memories and nightmares, causing him to be constantly woken up during the night. And on top of that, he had a blistering migraine and little white lines were dancing in front of his eyes. Maybe if he asked nicely, they'd change colour…

"Draco!" Pansy poked him, "You're talking to your self." Draco blinked and the little white lights skipped away,

"Oh…was I? What have we got today, anyway?" Blaise rummaged through his bag and pulled out his timetable,

"Divination, Potions and…Defence." Draco shrugged nonchalantly, as though he didn't care, although his heart was beating rapidly,

"That's groovy," Pansy and Blaise exchanged glances, Draco _never _said 'groovy'. "Do you think we'll still have to hand in that essay on pixies now that we've changed teachers?"

"Draco, stop pretending you're okay when it's evident you're not." Pansy said softly, "We're not going to judge you."

"I know. I just…don't want anyone else to know. That's all."

"Well, if you start talking to yourself, people are bound to get suspicious."

"I wasn't talking to myself!" Draco replied indignantly, "I was asking the little white lines to change colour!" Blaise patted his hand sympathetically,

"Course you were, Drake, course you were." Draco brushed Blaise's hand away,

"Don't patronise me. I'm not in the mood." He muttered, stabbing a treacherous tomato mutinously with his fork.

"Sorry, mate. But for Merlin's sake, don't take it out on the tomato!" Draco raised an eyebrow, then laughed,

"Shut up! Come on, let's head down to Potions."

Draco waited until everyone had left the dungeon, before going up to Snape's desk,

"You wanted to see me Professor." The dark haired man surveyed him,

"Yes. Sit down Draco." The boy sat opposite him, hands in lap, eyes down, "First I would like to say, that I had absolutely no idea that this was going to happen, or else I would've done my best to stop it. Draco, look at me. You do believe me, don't you?"

"Of course I do! It's just…I thought this was where I could get away and now…he's here." Draco gulped, "I'm frightened, Uncle Sev." Snape moved around desk and pulled him into a hug. Draco clung to him, sobbing into his robes,

"He can't beat you here. He wouldn't dare."

"That's what Blaise said, but he would. I know he would."

"Then tell someone. Tell Dumbledore." Draco looked alarmed,

"No! He can't know! No one can! It's private…a secret! It's no one else's business!"

"It's wrong to be so scared here. Hogwarts is supposed to be safe."

"It's a private matter." Draco repeated, stubbornly, "Anyway, I've got to go or I'll be late for class." He rose and headed for the door,

"Which class?" Snape asked,

"Defence against the Dark arts." Draco replied without turning around.

A/N: Thankyou very much to my _single_ reviewer! I know this isn't the best chapter, but they will get better! I promise! If you wouldn't mind being my Beta or Muse, email me at- . PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It means so much to me! And if you have any ideas or questions about future chappie, please don't hesitate to contact me. I WILL REPLY!


	3. Lucius' Lesson

Draco slipped into the 'Defence' room along with the crowd of babbling third years and settled into his usual seat in the middle row, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Lucius stood at the front of the room, looking imperiously over the class. The noise subsided almost immediately. He smirked, then spoke,

"Welcome to this year's Defence Against the Dark arts class. I will be your teacher this year, so before we start I would like to clear a few things up; first, you are to address me as either 'Mr.Malfoy' or 'Sir'. Is that understood?" A mumbling chorus of 'Yes, Mr.Malfoy' did a Mexican wave around the room,

"Secondly, I don't know what kind of teachers you have had in the past, but I will _not_, under _any _circumstance, tolerate sloppy work, rudeness or disobedience and _anyone_ who wishes to test me will sorely regret it." He paused, as though challenging someone to argue. The room was silent, all eyes fixed directly on Lucius as though hypnotised. Lucius smiled to himself in satisfaction and sat behind his desk, took out a piece of parchment, off of which he started the register.

At the back of the class, the trio sat together, contemplating their new teacher.

"I can't believe Dumbledore allowed _him_ to teach us!" Hermione whispered, "I mean, he was convicted as a Death-eater a few years ago. Even if they did let him go free." She added bitterly.

"It's Malfoy, I'm worried about." Ron said miserably, "I bet you anything he's going to be unbearable now." Hermione shot him a 'look',

"We talked about this, this morning. Remember?"

"Come on 'Mione, this is _Malfoy_ we're talking about." Harry reminded her,

"He has got feelings too, you know." Ron looked at her like she was mad,

"Don't be ridiculous! He's a _Slytherin_!" Both Harry and Hermione ignored him,

"He hasn't changed 'Mione. Just because he's acting a bit odd, and yes, I do admit he was, but that doesn't mean he's going to change. Besides, what would it matter to us even if he did?"

"It's just strange. That's all." Ron looked at her seriously, 

"'Mione, I think you're becoming obsessed."

"I am _not _obsessed!" Hermione hissed, a little too loudly. Heads turned in their direction and Mr.Malfoy's eyes narrowed dangerously. She met them squarely, refusing to blink or look away.

"Name?" Lucius ordered eventually, breaking the silence,

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, it appears that what I have been told about you has been correct. Maybe a detention is in order until you can learn to control your mouth. Don't you agree?" There was a collective gasp of astonishment, Hermione _never_ got into trouble! The brunette flushed and sunk back into her seat and if looks could kill, she'd have been in Azkaban for life. Lucius sneered, "Stay behind after class. Draco you as well. We need to discuss something." Draco flushed slightly, but nodded coolly and slouched back down into his chair.

After a few minutes of silent work, Lucius dismissed the class, who, eager to escape, filed out immediately, until Hermione and Draco were left standing in front of the teacher's desk,

"Six o'clock my office, Miss Granger," Lucius said silkily, handing Hermione a small piece of parchment, which she took grudgingly, "you are _not_ to be late."

"Yes…_Sir_." Hermione looked as if saying the word was like poison. '_I can't believe this is happening! I can't believe he gave me a detention! MY REPUTATION IS RUINED!' _She thought venomously, as she stormed briskly from the room, the door slamming shut in her wake.

"Can you _believe_ him?" Hermione fumed at her friends, who had waited for her to be released, "He's worse than Snape!" Harry looked shocked,

"Whoa! That's harsh 'Mione!"

"It's true!" She replied malevolently, "evil, slimey, bastard!" Ron patted her shoulder sympathetically,

"It's just a detention, 'Mione. You'll get over it…"

"_JUST A DETENTION?"_ Hermione shrieked, eyes wild, "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? MY SO FAR _PERFECT_ REPUTATION IS RUINED! BLEMISHED FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! LOOMING OVER ME FOR ALL ETERNITY!" Ron help up his hand defensively,

"Okay, okay. Don't take it out on me!" Hermione sighed and ran a hand distractedly through her hair,

"I'm sorry, I'm just freaked out. You guys go ahead to divination, I'll catch you up later." Harry looked at her suspiciously,

"Why? You're not going to spy on Malfoy are you?" But Hermione just waved them on,

"Go! Go! You'll be late! I'll catch you up." Reluctantly, the boys turned and walked down the hall. When she was certain they were out of sight, Hermione knelt by the door and listened intently.

Meanwhile, inside…

A/N: Heyall! Big thankies and Potter plushies to all my lovely reviewers **_fieryred, whitehound, Dracofan1, TobiasHawk13, siriusfanatica and samhaincat ._**

As ever, if you have any ideas for future chapters I am _begging_ you to let me know!

Love and kisses, Lilyxxxxxx

**READ, REVIWEW, RECOMMEND!**


	4. Somebody please help me!

**WARNING! **Contains child abuse and references molesting. **DON'T READ IF OFFENDED! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

"Why are you here?" Draco fought hard to keep his feelings of fear and betrayal at bay, but despite his beast attempts, his voice still shook, "You don't need the job, you hardly like children, so why are you here?" Lucius shook his head,

"Tut tut, Draco. I was rather hoping for a better welcome than the one you gave me yesterday." Draco bit his lip, "Care to explain?"

"I…err…needed to-to pee." He said lamely. Lucius walked around his desk, so he stood directly over his son,

"Don't lie to me, Draco." He hissed maliciously, "I can read you like a book! You ran yesterday because you were frightened." Lucius let out a harsh laugh as Draco squirmed uncomfortably under his cold, penetrating eyes, "But then, of course, you have every right to be. I'm going to be here, watching you, every. Single. Second. Of every. Single. Day."

"I'm not afraid of you!" Draco burst out suddenly, "You give yourself too much credit!"

"Don't you _DARE_ speak to me in such a disrespectful manner!" Lucius growled, his hand lashing out and grabbing a handful of his son's hair, twisting it hard so Draco let out a small whimper of pain, "You forget your place, Boy. And you know the consequences of that, don't you?" Draco's stomach contracted in terror,

"Y-you can't!" He stammered, wincing as his father's grip tightened, "I…I'll tell s-someone!" Lucius laughed coldly,

"And who would listen to _you_?" He sneered, "You think people would believe the word of an annoying teen-age Slytherin over mine? Besides, what are they going to charge me with? Disciplining my own son? You know as well as I that it's perfectly legal. Frowned upon, I grant you that, but still legal." Draco lowered his eyes, blinking hard. He felt hot tears sting his eyes.

But they must _not_ be seen!

They are forbidden.

But Lucius saw,

"Look at me, Draco." He commanded, brushing a finger under Draco's eye. A drop of salty liquid was left there. Draco trembled, waiting in terrified anticipation, "Why are you crying?" Lucius demanded, eyes blazing, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CRY IN FRONT OF ME! DO-YOU-UNDERSTAND-ME?" He snarled, striking out like a snake and slapping Draco as hard as he could across the face. The force of the blow knocked Draco sideways and he crashed to the floor, his head slamming into the stone wall.

Instantly, Draco backed up, drawing his knees to his chest protectively. He looked up at his father, eyes wide and full of pain and anguish,

"Why do you hate me?" He choked. Lucius knelt down beside him and caressed Draco's cheek that, just moments ago, he'd struck so hard. Draco flinched away, making small whimpering noises, his hands at the ready to protect himself if needed.

"Oh Dragon, why do you make me do this to you?" Lucius said softly, still stroking his son's bruised face. Draco's eyes flicked up at the use of his childhood nickname and his father's gentle voice.

It didn't suit him,

'_Be careful!'_ The voice in his head warned.

"If only you would be obedient, then I wouldn't have to punish you so." Lucius continued, putting his arms around the boy's trembling shoulders and pulling him into a reluctant embrace, "I don't want to hurt you, Dragon, but it's for your own good. I only do it because I care about you. You know that don't you Dragon?" Draco nodded,

"I'm sorry, Father." He whispered into the heavy robes, "I do try. I promise."

"I know, Dragon. I know." Lucius soothed, stroking Draco's lank hair from his face. "Would you do one thing for me?" Draco nodded, sniffing hard, his face still stung and he was eager to avoid more punishment,

"Uh huh." Lucius smiled,

"Good boy. Just relax." Draco obeyed, his tense muscles slowly easing up, the Voice, screaming at him to get out.

But he didn't.

He just stayed there, encircled by his father's strong arms, his head resting on Lucius' chest. Draco smelt the smells he always associated with his father; Cinnamon, oak wood and brandy, and Draco felt happier and safer than he had ever felt in his life.

But suddenly, Lucius' hand moved down and rested on Draco's trousers. The boy looked up in a mixture of fear and confusion,

"W-what…?"

"Just relax, Dragon. Just relax." Lucius murmured into his son's ear and slowly, gently eased the zipper down. Draco squirmed and tried to pull away as realisation struck him, but Lucius held him firmly,

"Don't resist me, Dragon." He hissed, his hand slipping inside the dark material, "We wouldn't want you to be…'damaged' now, would we?" Draco cringed, but fell still, shaking violently, "I thought not. There we go Dragon. You're doing fine. Just fine…" Draco squeezed his eyes tight shut, trying desperately to shut out what was happening to him.

"No. Please, no." He whimpered softly, silent tears trickling down his face in a steady stream.

'_Why is he doing this to me?'_

'_What have I done wrong?'_

'_Is this my fault?'_

'_Somebody help me.'_

'_PLEASE, WON'T SOMEBODY HELP ME!'_

A/N: Heloo! I know I've updated sooner than usual, but I just found this chapter the easiest to write and I _had _to post it! I hoped it was up to everyone's standards…?

Anyway, I promise to have Hermione back in the next chapter, but I wanted this one to be just between Draco and Lucius. Hisses at Lucius

Oh yes, Potter plushies _and_ ice-cream to the following- Gabby the elf, Fieryred, helloitsme-again and Tobiashawk13!

I know I haven't given people much time to review, but like I said, I had to post it!

I might not be able to get one done for next wee, as I'm staying with my mum in Brighton, but I promise to try!

Hugs 'N' kisses, Lots of love Lilyxxxx


	5. Of Spys and Aengels

Hermione ran as fast as she could through the school, bashing into various first-years and ignoring the glares she was receiving from the older students.

Her hair whipped around her in an uncharacteristic mess, but she didn't care.

She felt too sick to care.

Hermione hadn't stayed long, but from what she'd heard, she knew something was wrong and Draco was in danger.

Not that she cared about _him_, of course! It was just she knew what had happened was bad and she had to tell. It was her _duty_. NOT because she cared about Malfoy. After all, he was a vindictive, sarky little Slytherin bully and a death-eater's son to boot.

Even if he is kind of cute…

'_BLASPHEMOUS! BLASPHEMOUS! What would Ron say?'_ The little voice in Hermione's head squeaked, outraged.

"Shut up!" Hermione muttered back, pushing the door to McGonagall's room open, "I don't even fancy Ron!" The little voice rolled it's eyes,

'_Course you don't…' _Hermione ignored it and sprinted up to where the professor was sitting, marking papers, she jumped as Hermione flew into the desk, knocking over a mug which, thankfully, was void of any liquid-like substances,

"Miss Granger, Wha…?"

"Please Professor, you've got to help me!" Hermione began breathlessly, flicking a strand of disobedient hair out of her eyes, "It's about Draco Malfoy,"

'_Oh Merlin!'_ McGonagall thought dully, '_I warned Albus that that boy would get out of hand with Lucius here…'_

"I-I think Mr.Malfoy…" Hermione gulped, "I think he…hurt, Draco. If you know what I mean." What ever Minerva had been expecting, that had certainly not been it. She frowned,

"What do you mean, Miss Granger? What have you seen?" Hermione flushed and shifted guiltily from foot to foot,

"I, err, kind of listened at the door and heard…stuff." McGonagall raised a disapproving eye brow, "You see," Hermione continued hastily, "I've thought something was going on ever since the welcome feast when Draco ran out, so when I had to stay behind I, umm, took the opportunity to…" She searched around for an appropriate word,

"Spy?" McGonagall offered, helpfully,

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean…not _spy_ exactly…"

"You're not in trouble, Miss Granger." Minerva said, looking at Hermione over the top of her glasses, "But these are very serious accusations and I need to know what you heard."

"Well, at first Draco asked Mr.Malfoy 'Why he was here', he sounded upset, then they argued and Mr.Malfoy threatened Draco with something, I don't know what, and I think Draco was crying because then I heard Mr.Malfoy yell something about not having any right to cry in front of him and I heard Draco being hit and a thud. But then it was really weird because Mr.Malfoy's voice went all soft and quiet and he kept calling Draco 'Dragon' and he kept telling him to relax. I heard Draco protest about something and Mr.Malfoy said 'Stop resisting me'. I-I left after that. I didn't want to here anymore." McGonagall was silent for a while, as if everything needed sorting out in her head before it was properly processed,

"You understand, Miss Granger, that I shall have to go to Professor Dumbledore about this?" Hermione nodded, "I want you to keep an eye on Draco for me and report anything…odd, back."

"Of course." McGonagall inclined her head,

"Thank you. You may go now." Hermione turned to leave, but before she could get out the door, "Miss, Granger,"

"Yes Professor?"

"No spying behind doors!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco awoke suddenly, from a fitful and disturbed night, hot and shaky, in the silent dormitory. It was still dark, but not quite dark enough to be night.

He climbed slowly out of his bed, pushing damp hair out of his eyes and went to stand by the window.

The morning sky was a deep red, splashed with various shades of pink and purple, making the scene look almost unreal. Picture like, even.

'_How can the world seem so perfect when so much bad is happening?'_ Draco wondered sadly, his finger brushing absently against his bruised cheek. There would be questions and looks later, and Draco knew it, but as long as he'd got a decent story fixed in his head by breakfast, he'd be able to handle it well enough. Yes. That's what always works.

But this was different.

He'd never done _that_ before, and it still hurt worse than anything he'd experienced before. A large bubble of misery grew up into his throat, but he forced savagely back down.

"Let it out Poppet." Draco spun around, alarmed. A girl, dark in the shadows of the room, was sitting up on his bed, looking up at him through mischievous eyes that were covered almost entirely with a long fringe, "It'll make you feel better." She spoke with an Irish accent and Draco could see her teeth flashing at him in what little light there was.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Draco asked, slightly taken aback. What right had an unknown female being to be sitting on _his_ bed, uninvited, in the hours of the morning when most decent people are asleep?

The girl got up and went to stand by him. She wore a dress of some sort of dark blue material that floated around her ankles like smoke. Her liquorish black hair framed her face, landing on her shoulders, giving her a somewhat, mysterious air.

"Don't recognise me?" She asked softly, tilting her head to one side. The moonlight lit up her face for the first time and Draco saw her eyes clearly for the first time.

Purple…

Three-year-old Draco sat on the floor of his room, his knees drawn tightly up to his chest, arms wrapped around himself. A gentle hand touched him on the shoulder and the small boy looked up through a tear stained face into kind, purple eyes.

"Hush, Poppet. You're going to be ok. I'm here now."

"Izzy?" Draco whispered incredulously, hardly daring to believe it. She smiled and nodded,

"Hello Poppet." Draco ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes hard, a if trying to wake himself up.

"I can't believe you're here! I mean, one second you're there and the next you've gone and I never saw you again! I don't understand." Izzy shook her head and sat back down on Draco's bed,

"I don't expect you to understand. You were so young before when I tried to explain it to you. But I never left you, not really. You see, Poppet, I'm an Aengel. Your Aengel. Everyone has one, but we only come Out when our people are in desperate need of help or have no one to confide in or talk to and then we go back In when they don't need us anymore. But we're always there. You know the little voice in your head? The one that you blatantly ignored yesterday? That was me!" Draco sat down next to her, confused and agitated.

"But why did you leave last time? I looked for you for weeks, waiting for you to come back but you never did. Why?"

"Because you didn't need me anymore." Izzy replied simply, "You weren't happy, but you were handling everything better. When I first cam Out, you were so unhappy and scared, you were making yourself ill. You needed someone to look after you, who you could trust. But when you were about six, you could just about deal with everything and didn't need me anymore."

"But I did!" Draco protested, "I missed you so much! I didn't understand why you'd left me. I-I thought you didn't like me anymore." Izzy let out a strangled cry and rugby tackled Draco, knocking him off the bed and kissing him repeatedly on the head,

"Oh Poppet! I didn't want to! I promise! I'd never, ever, leave you willingly!"

"Okay, okay!" Draco said, laughing as he pushed Izzy off him, "I believe you! But you don't have to kill me to get the point across!" Izzy stood up, self-consciously ran a hand through her hair. Draco, felling slightly guilty, slipped an arm around her shoulders,

"I thought about you yesterday." He whispered, "I wished that you would come and help me." Izzy turned her head towards him, her purple eyes flashing with energy,

"I know Poppet. That's why I'm here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Heya PPL! Hope everyone had a good half-term! I think I explained Izzy okay, but if anyone has any questions about her, please let me know and I promise to answer them! I got the idea from His Dark Materials by Phillip Pullman, Aengels are basically like Daemons only they don't change shape and they are human form. Oh yes, Izzy's full name is Issabella.

Plushies 'N' Ice cream for the following- Ashyra-The-Anaroq, 13BlackAngels, Crystal, dev, Eranim and my LOVELY muse- TobiasHawk13!

Lots of love, Lily xxxxx 


	6. Talking and confusion

Draco slouched moodily in his chair as Snape attempted to talk to the obstinate boy, Izzy hovering protectively behind him,

"I told you! Nothing happened!" Draco growled for the sixth time,

"And I don't believe you!" Severus growled back, determined not to give into his stubborn godson. Minerva had told him what had happened, although she wouldn't say who had told _her_, but Snape wanted to hear it from Draco's own mouth. He sighed when the blonde kept his mouth firmly shut, "Of course. If you refuse to co-operate with me, I shall be forced to resort to resort to Veritaserum." Draco glared at him resentfully,

"But nothing happened! Why won't you believe me?"

"Because A: I have known you for a _very_ long time and I _know_ when something is wrong. And B: I happen to notice a certain Miss Issabella hovering behind you.." Draco gaped at him and Izzy stepped forwards, clearly unsurprised,

"Hello, Severus, I hope I find you well?" Snape inclined his head, willing himself not to smile at Draco's shocked expression,

"I am well, Thankyou. I take it you are here for a reason, Miss Issabella?" It was a question more than a statement and Draco looked away, uncomfortable.

He wasn't ready to talk about it.

Not yet.

"If Draco doesn't wish to talk about it, then you should respect that." Izzy replied coolly, "However, I'm sure it would be to his advantage if he did."

"Why would it help?" Draco whispered, "It's not like it would change anything. It won't stop him doing it again-"

"Doing what?" Severus said quickly, "Draco, you have to tell me."

"He doesn't have to tell you anything!" Izzy snapped fiercely, "Poppet, you don't have to talk until you're ready." She said, in a softer tone, turning back to Draco and brushing an imaginary strand of hair from his face,

"I want to…" Draco said quietly, his eyes fixed resolutely on the ground, "I truly do! It's just…I can't." Snape got up and knelt down besides the unhappy boy, holding Draco's hand in his,

"Please trust me. I want to help you, but I can't do anything unless you feel like you can talk to me." Draco looked up uncertainly at Izzy, who gave him a small reassuring nod. He wavered for a moment, teetering on the edge of telling or not telling, then took a deep breath,

"Father told me to stay behind after class, he-he said he had something to discuss with me. He told me to explain why I had run out of the hall, I lied. I know it was stupid, but I just didn't think. Anyway, he said I had every reason to be frightened as he was going to be watching everything I did every second. I- I panicked and yelled at him and we argued. He said nobody would listen t me even if I did tell, he said they would never believe my word over his, they'd think I was lying. Then I started to cry. I didn't mean to! I just…couldn't help it. Then he hit me and I fell over, knocking my head on the wall. I backed up- scared he was going to hit me again, but he didn't. he suddenly became really nice and called me 'Dragon', like you used to when I was little. I-I didn't understand, but I felt safe. I thought…I thought he'd changed. But then he started to tell me relax and he…he…"

"Go on, Draco. What did he do?" Severus urged gently, almost afraid of what he was going to hear. Draco shuddered slightly, then said in an almost inaudible whisper,

"He touched me, Uncle Sev. Father touched me." Draco brushed a hand across his face, sniffing hard, "I didn't understand why he was doing it. He'd never done that before and I don't know why he did then." He looked nervously up at his godfather, whose expression was one of pure murder, and easily read by Draco,

"You can't tell anyone! You mustn't!" Snape sighed, trying to keep himself firmly under control,

"Draco, Lucius has gone way too far this time. I know you don't want anyone finding out, but this is different to before. What he's done _is_ illegal this time. He mustn't be allowed to get away with it, or else he'll do it again." Izzy stroked his hair,

"Severus is right, Poppet," She said softly, "If you tell now, you can be safe. He won't be able to hurt you again." Draco shook his head wildly,

"No! No! No!" He moaned, sobbing quietly, "You can't! It's not illegal! He said it wasn't! You promised! Please…please…" Snape held the boy's hands in his, both surprised and worried at his reaction, and rubbed them gently together,

"Draco…ssh, it's okay, I won't tell anyone unless you want me to. I swear. It's okay, Dragon…" Immediately, Draco's head shot up, pure terror evident in his eyes, and he pushed Snape away,

"No! Don't touch me!" In his haste to escape, the chair he had been previously sitting in crashed to the floor, but Draco was utterly oblivious as he backed as far away from Severus as possible, cowering back against the wall. Snape, completely confused and feeling slightly wrong footed, made to go near him, but Izzy touched his arm lightly and stopped him with a shake of her head,

"Severus, were you not listening to what Draco told you?" Severus looked at her blankly. Izzy rolled her eyes, _Men!_ "Lucius called him Dragon." Another blank look, "Bloody hell, Severus! Do I have to spell it out for you? Draco thinks you're Lucius!" Severus gaped at her,

"He doesn't… But I'd never…why?" Izzy growled in agitation,

"And there was me, thinking teachers were supposed to be clever!" She muttered to herself. "He was already upset and when you called him Dragon, his mind went into flash-back and he thinks that everything that happened yesterday is happening now." Severus ran a hand through his long hair, frowning several times as his fingers snagged in knots and tangles, which merely added to his irratation,

"Why is this happening?" He asked no one in particular. When no one in particular didn't answer, he asked Izzy instead, who wasn't really much help at all,

"Because it is." Severus glowered at her,

"Yes, I know _that_, but what should I do?"

"Kill Lucius?" She suggested helpfully and the two of them sank into blissful fantasies which consisted of painful torture, assassination and poison. _Mwah ha ha ha!_

Suddenly, the door slammed shut and Snape and Izzy jumped, snapping abruptly back to reality and instantaneously realised the same thing; Draco was gone!

"Bugger!" They said together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Why did know one review? Sob Noobody loves me:( n-ee-way, soz this one took a while! I've had loads of work to do but i hope you like it. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Lucius will become stronger if you don't! And Poor Draco will never escape. HIS SAFETY DEPENDS ON YOU PEOPLE!


	7. Transforming and Translating

Draco ran.

He ran through the corridors, down the stairs, across the entrance hall and out into the evening. He slowed down then, walking at a steady pace. His arms drawn tightly across his chest and head slightly bent- a defence against the cold September winds that whipped around him as though trying to force Draco back into the castle.

He wasn't going back though.

Not to get hurt again.

Not to be interrogated by the people he had thought he could trust.

Draco started to jog again, spurred on by images of his father, merging with that of Severus until Draco was completely confused and utterly terrified. Mind whirling with strangeness, Draco sat down heavily by the lake, then changed his mind and lay down entirely instead, looking up at the sky.

"Mars is bright tonight." He thought to himself dully as the little white lines came back for a visit. Draco smiled bemusedly and closed his eyes.

The little lines danced before him, twinkling, and changed to pink…then green…then red. And Draco knew then that everything wou;d be okay. Just so long as the lines kept on changing.

'_Yes._' Draco thought, as he pulled out a small vial from the pocket of his robe, uncorked it and tipped the contents down his throat, '_Yes. When things change, they can be made better_'.

Hermione walked briskly through the Hogwarts grounds. McGonagall had told her to keep an eye on Malfoy and now, according to Snape, he'd run off again. Hermione shivered and pulled her cloak tighter. Why did it have to be so bloody cold? They didn't even tell her why he'd run away! Noo! They just expected her to bring him back, ignoring the obvious fact that Malfoy hated the sight of her and probably wouldn't even come near her even if she did manage to find her.

As Hermione wallowed in her own coldness and self-pity, she lost all sense of direction and suddenly, she tripped over something small and random lying in the grass, causing her to trip and fall unceremoniously to the ground.

Swearing heavily, she sat up and looked around for the thing that had made her fall. At first, she could nothing through the dim light of the evening, but then a movement caught her eye. A small figure was lying in the ground a few feet away in the grass, clearly either asleep or unconscious.

Cautiously, Hermione crept closer. A child, wearing a miniature set of Slytherin robes was curled up in a tight ball, shivering slightly in the cold. Slowly and very carefully, Hermione turned the child over so that she could see it's face.

Male, blonde…

"Oh my god!" Hermione squeaked, "Draco Malfoy's been turned into a kid!" Head spinning, Hermione picked up the sleeping boy, "He's so small and light and…dare I say it? Innocent." She whispered to no one in particular, who agreed with her completely. At the sound of her voice, Draco's eyes flickered and opened. When he say her, he let out a surprised cry and fell out of her arms. Shakily, he picked himself up, eyeing her wearily,

"Qui sont vous?" He demanded. Hermione frowned,

"Why are you speaking French?"

"Je ne vous comprends pas. Parlez s'il vous plaît dans le Français." Hermione sorted through her limited French to try and talk to the confused boy before her,

"Err… Mon nom est Hermione Granger et vous êtes à l'école Hogwarts." But instead of reconciling him, Draco jumped back, grey eyes huge,

" Non! Non! Non! Je suis censé être à la maison! Je ne devrais pas être ici! J'entrerai dans le problème!" He sat down heavily and began rocking back and forth. Hermione knelt down besides him, full of sympathy,

"Draco…" He looked up quickly, "Comment saviez-vous mon nom ?" He whispered. Hemione shook her head,

"I'm sorry, umm… Je ne comprendre pas. J'ai parler l'anglais et Je ne vous comprends pas. I," She pointed to herself, "Will go to get someone up at the castle." She pointed then to the school, dark and ominous in the dim light, "Then come back. Ok?" Draco licked his lips hesitantly, then nodded,

"Bien, mais la promesse vous reviandrez!"

"Oui! Je promesse!" Draco smiled,

"Thanking you, Her-my-oh-nee."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: Heh heh heh! Hope you can read french. >:-) I read this fic a few months ago where Draco only spoke latin when he was younger, so thanx to the author of that for inspiration!

I know this chapter's short, but my translator was down so there will be more in a few days!

Big thankies, plushies and a big hug from Draco (or Hermione) to- Tobiashawk13, Aglaina, Leanne, 13blackangels, demonchildassister and HPFreakout. I LOVE YOU GUYS! KEEP ON REVIEWING! Lilyxxxxxxxx

BTW-GOF WAS SOOOO GOOOD! Even if they did miss out nearly the whole of the first 6 chapters, and they missed out Cissy and Winky and turned my poor baby into a ferret and stuffed him down Crabbe's pants! but the DE's hats were soo coool! POINTY:-)


	8. Dumbledore's a bad man!

"Lucius!" The blond man sighed and turned around as Severus Snape ran up to him, fury etched into every muscle of his face,

"Can I help you, Severus? But you'll have to be quick as I have lesson plans to go over before tomorrow…"Snape interrupted him,

"How could you do that to him?" He demanded, eyes blazing,

"Do what?" Lucius replied innocently,

"You know perfectly well what!"

"Oh _that!_ It was surprisingly easy actually, especially as he gets all his good looks from me." He smirked gave Snape a sardonic bow, "Now, if you've quite finished?" He turned to go, but a hand shot out and grabbed Lucius' arm,

"No I haven't bloody finished!" Severus snarled, "You've gone too far this time! I kept my silence before but I swear, if you _ever_ hurt Draco like this again I'll…"

"You'll what?" Lucius wrenched his arm free, "Go running to Dumbledore? Get him to make it all better?" He sneered, "Because it won't work, Sev, if I can get out of a life sentence in Azkaban. I can get out of this."

"I won't let you get away with it. I could get him taken out of your custody permanently."

"And do you think that Draco would _ever_ forgive you? You know as well as I, that no matter what I do, he always comes crawling back to me, begging forgiveness." He let out a harsh laugh, "Really quite pathetic actually, don't you agree?" As quick as a flash, Snape's wand was at his throat,

"Don't you _ever_ talk about Draco like that again." He growled, applying pressure, "You don't deserve to have him as a son." Lucius glared at him, but stayed silent as Severus' wand was cutting off his airway.

Luckily for some and unfortunately for others, Hermione chose that precise moment to rush around the corner at fifty miles per hour. Snape quickly lowered his wand and turned his attention to the panting girl; who was obviously trying to say something,

" What _are_ you doing, Miss Granger?"

"You've got to come!" She panted, "Down by the lake…Draco…"

"What?" Severus urged, "What's happened?" But Hermione just shook her head,

"Can't explain…got to find Dumbledore and McGonagall, Just go!" And with that, she raced off again, a trail of dust billowing behind her.

Severus threw one last killer glare at Lucius, wand arm twitching with self-control, then set off in the direction of the great outdoors.

The three adults; Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape, plus Hermione stood over the sleeping Draco, discussing him quietly,

"How old did you say he was?" Severus whispered,

"Six. But he seemed older."

"And, am I right in thinking that he spoke French?"

"Yes. In fact, he hardly seemed able to understand me at all." McGonagall looked at Snape quizzically,

"What do you mean, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, "Are you saying that this child can only speak French?"

"I'm afraid so. Lucius didn't think it necessary for him to speak English until he was about eight and considering both he and Narcissa were fluent in French, it appeared the obvious choice."

"Well, it's lucky I'm bilingual then isn't it?" Dumbledore stated merrily, beaming around at them all as though Christmas had come early, "I've been waiting for an opportunity to put my knowledge of the Latin and cheese based language to use for quite some time.

And with that, he burst into an uplifting chorus of 'Frere Jaques' causing Hermione to wince, Severus to give an exasperated sigh and roll his eyes and Minerva to shake her head sadly, each sending out the same, silent message; _There he goes again_.

At the start of the fifth round, Minerva patted Dumbledore on the arm, snapping him out of his musical trance,

"Albus, don't you think we should see if we can wake him now?"

"Oh yes. Of course. Severus, you knew him at this age, perhaps you would care to do the honours?"

"Certainly." Snape bent down next to the slumbering boy and gently shook him back into consciousness. Draco yawned and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes dazedly with balled fists. His face broke into a grin when he saw Snape, showing rows of gappy teeth,

"Bonjour Draco. A fait vous appréciez votre sommeil? (Good morning Draco. Did you enjoy your sleep?) "

"Oncle Sev'rus! Ce qui est vous en faisant ici? (Uncle Sev'rus! What are you doing here?) "

"Je travaille ici Dragon. Vous souvenez-vous où vous êtes ? (I work here Dragon. Do you remember where you are?)" Draco put on a thinking face,

"Une fille est venue appelée "elle mon oh né", elle a dit que j'étais à Hogwarts. C'est elle! (A girl came called Her-my-oh-nee, she said I were at Hogwarts. That's her!) " He pointed up at Hermione and stated proudly,

"Elle est mon ami! Mais...mais que je ne sais pas qui tous ces autres gens sont. (She's my friend! But…but I don't know who all those other people are.) " He added, glaring up suspiciously at McGonagall and Dumbledore. Snape stood up, with Draco following his example, clutching a small handful of his godfather's robes,

"C'est Minerva McGonagall, (This is Minerva McGonagall,)" He gestured to her, "Elle est le député de la directrice et enseigne la transfiguration ici. (She is the deputy headmistress and teaches transfiguration here.)" Draco stepped boldly forward and held out his small hand towards her,

"Je suis très content de vous rencontrer. (I'm very pleased to meet you.)" He said solemnly. Minerva shook it with equal seriousness, with Hermione ducking down to stifle giggles,

"Et c'est Albus Dumbledore, le Directeur.(And this is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster.)" Dumbledore smiled kindly and held out his hand,

"Bonjour Draco. (Hello Draco.)" But Draco let out a low whimper and hid behind Snape, who frowned and moved away, but Draco moved with him and remained concealed,

"Draco, partent et disent bonjour au Professeur Dumbledore. (Draco come out and say hello to Professor Dumbledore.)"

"Poor dear, must be shy." Minerva whispered to Hermione, who nodded her agreement,

"Non. non!" Came the muffled reply,

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? (Why? What's the matter?)" Draco looked up tentatively and beckoned to Snape to come close. He bent down so the little boy could whisper in his ear,

"Il est un mauvais homme. (He's a bad man.)" Severus raised an eyebrow questioningly,

"Et pourquoi pourrait-il être ? (And why might that be?)" Draco frowned,

"Mais...mais...il est. (Because…because…he is.)" McGonagall came over,

"What's going on, Severus? Why is he afraid of Albus?"

"I'm not quite sure, but apparently he's a 'Bad man'." She gasped, hand flying to her mouth,

"How can anyone think that? Even a child?" Draco looked around at the group of shocked people around him, they were very obviously upset about something he had said,

"Je suis désolé. (I'm sorry.)" He said timidly. Snape gave him a reassuring smile,

"C'est pas mal. Vous n'êtes pas dans le pétrin. Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous n'aimez pas de Professeur Dumbledore, Draco ? (It's okay. You're not in trouble. Can you tell me why you don't like Professor Dumbledore, Draco?)"

"Papa dit qu'il est un mauvais homme et si je suis méchant, il viendra quand je suis endormi et me mange. Et je suis méchant maintenant parce que je ne suis pas censé sortir sans la permission de Papa. (Papa says he's a bad man and if I'm naughty, he'll come when I'm asleep and eat me. And I'm naughty now 'cause I'm not s'posed to go out without Papa's permission)" He burst into tears, "Je ne veux pas être mangé, Oncle Sev'rus! Ne le laissez pas s'il vous plaît! (I don't want to be eaten, Uncle Sev'rus! Please don't let him!)" Snape translated to the others, whilst trying to soothe the sobbing child. Hermione let out an 'Aww!' of sympathy and scooped Draco up into her arms, cuddling him close,

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, à personne départ vous manger. (Don't worry, no one's going to eat you.)" Draco sniffed and looked up with unbelieving eyes,

"Vraiment ? (Really?)"

"Uh huh. Je promets de donner un coup de pied à quelqu'un qui essaie de vous manger, bien ? (I promise to kick anyone who tries to eat you, okay?)" Draco giggled into her shoulder,

"Vous êtes bêtes Her-my-oh-nee! (You're silly Her-my-oh-nee!)"

"Je suis sûr que je peux vivre avec cela. Maintenant comment de la réalisation des amis avec le Professeur Dumbledore ? (I'm sure I can live with that. Now how about making friends with Professor Dumbledore?)" Draco peeked out at Dumbledore, then quickly buried his face in Hermione's clothes. She could feel his small body shaking slightly,

"Draco, qu'est-ce qui est incorrect, le bébé ? (Draco, what's wrong, baby?)" But she needn't have asked, as at that moment, a cool voice came from the shadows behind Dumbledore,

"What is going on here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello! Not much to say this time except Huge thanx and big kisses from Draco to TobiasHawk13! For being the best beta and muse ever!

Chocolate to the following lovely people- **_Jacc, Snow Mouse, TimeMage0955, TwilightDemon, 13BlackAnegels._**

_**READ, REVIEW AND RECOMMEND! (S'il vous plais.)**_

40


	9. Disapparating

"What is going on here?" Lucius demanded, glaring at each of them in turn, his eyes resting finally on the small boy Hermione was holding tightly.

Although the child was evidently trying to be invisible, the trademark blonde hair stuck out blatantly against the Dark of Hermione's cloak. Lucius strode over to her and pulled Draco roughly from her grasp, ignoring her protests and attempts to hold on.

"Lucius, be careful!" Snape yelled, instinctively stepping forwards. Draco leaned out of his father's arms reaching desperately for Severus, grey eyes frightened and pleading,

"What _have_ you done?" Lucius snapped back, moving away slightly and adjusting his hold on his squirming son, "Why is he a baby?" Draco glared at him,

"Je ne suis pas un bébé (I'm not a baby!)" He said indignantly , "J'ai six ans! (I'm six!)"

"Fermez-le! (Shut it!)" Lucius hissed, "Parlez quand on vous parle. (Speak when you're spoken to.)"

"Lucius, I didn't do anything! Miss Granger found him like this!"

"So it was you, was it?" Lucius demanded, turning on Hermione, "You thought that you could turn him into an innocent child and take advantage of him, did you?" Hermione flushed angrily,

"I'd never do that! I came out to look for Draco and I tripped over him, then I went straight back to the castle to find Professor Snape. Besides," She muttered under her breath, "_You _can't talk me about 'Taking Advantage'."

"What was that?" Hermione smiled sweetly,

"Nothing Sir." Lucius narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but let it pass.

Draco was till now, his head lolling on Lucius' shoulder, thumb placed firmly in his mouth and eyes drooping sleepily. Severus reached forwards to take his godson from Lucius,

"Why don't we all go back up to the castle, put Draco to bed and talk this over properly?"

"Over tea and biscuits." Dumbledore added quickly, "I've got lemon lizards." Lucius looked tempted, but resisted valiantly,

"No. we can talk here. Draco, wake up." Draco moaned softly and made a brave attempt to open his eyes,

"Mais Papa, je suis si assoupi... (But Papa, I'm so sleepy…)"

"Maintenant, Draco! (Now, Draco!)" Lucius ordered, with the slightest trace of a warning, which was instantly picked up by Draco as he forced himself into a sitting position, balanced precariously on Lucius' arm, "Et prenez votre pouce de votre bouche. Il n'est pas donné de la dignité. (and take your thumb out of your mouth. It isn't dignified.)"

"Oui Papa. (Yes Papa.)" Draco murmured obediently, removing the guilty thumb from between his teeth. The other adults exchanged disapproving looks. _'How dare this man deny a child of it's thumb!'_ Dumbledore drew his wand and stepped up to Lucius, pointing it at Draco's throat. Instantly Draco recoiled, his eyes wide with fear.

"Don't worry, little one," Dumbledore said soothingly, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to cast a little spell so that you can understand us when we speak in English. Is that okay?" Draco nodded hesitantly and shut his eyes, biting his bottom lip hard. Dumbledore muttered something incoherent and a thin jet of purple light shot out of his wand and into Draco's throat. The force of the magic knocked Draco out of Lucius' arms and he fell to the ground, coughing.

"What did you just do?" Hermione squeaked, as Draco gingerly touched his neck,

"I did what I told him I would do," Dumbledore replied, "I put a translating charm on him."

"You had absolutely no right to do that!" Lucius snarled, grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him to his feet, "You should've asked me first!"

"There ought to be no problem," Said Dumbledore, giving the blond man a 'Look', "Unless, Lucius, there is something you don't want young Draco to talk about." Draco looked up at his father nervously. What that bad man had said wasn't nice and that would make Papa cross. Draco didn't want his Papa to be cross,

"Don't be nasty!" Draco shouted, glaring at Dumbledore, "Stop being horrible to Papa!"

"Draco, hold your tongue." Lucius ordered, placing a severe hand on his son's shoulder,

"But Papa, he's being rude, an' that's bad." Draco replied evenly, putting slightly, "If he's bad he ought to be punished with your…" Instantly, Lucius' hand went over Draco's mouth, ending the sentence in an 'mmph!'

"I said 'Shut it'!" He hissed dangerously, "If I hear one more word from you, I'll do something we both regret. Do I make myself clear?" Draco nodded hurriedly,

"Yes Papa. Sorry Papa."

Severus watched this in self-controlled silence. It had been worrying the way Lucius had controlled Draco as if nothing had happened and Draco was naturally six years old.

But what disturbed him the most, was how quick Draco was at defending his father. Especially taking into account the fact that Six had been one of the most difficult ages for Draco…

Suddenly, Lucius' clipped voice broke Severus out of his memories and back into the present.

"Now, if there is nothing to discuss, I think we should be going."

"Going? Going where?"

"Home of course!" Lucius said, "Idiot." He muttered under his breath. Dumbledore frowned,

"You can't just take a student out of school. Besides, you're a teacher!"

"A six year old can hardly be classified as a student." Lucius reminded him, "Anyway," He put his arm around Draco and plastered a saintly expression on his face, "My son's needs will always come before my own."

"You are not taking him away from here!" Snape growled, "I won't let you!"

"Severus," Dumbledore came up behind him, "Lucius is Draco's father and has every right to take him. There's nothing you can do." Draco ran up to Snape and wrapped his small arms around Snape's waist,

"But I want to stay with you! Please, Uncle Sev'rus, can I?" Snape picked him up and gave him a tight hug,

"I'm sorry Dragon. Not at the moment. I'll see you very soon though, okay?" Draco nodded, his disappointment evident and slid down to the ground, going over and hugging Hermione,

"Bye Her-My-Oh-Nee. Thank you for being my friend. Will I see you soon too?" Hermione smiled,

"Of course you will, Draco." She shot a nasty look at Lucius, "I promise." Draco grinned and ran back to his father, who grabbed his hand and pulled him close. The others barely had time to return Draco's cheery wave before the incantation was muttered and both Draco and Lucius disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! I don't have time to say you all, but you know who u are and i'll put you in next time! Cheesy grin Soz, but i've gotta sleep soon.

N-ee-way, Keep reviewing! I DO APPRECIATE IT! Luv and kisses Lily and Dracoxxxx


	10. Plotting and Hysterics

Hermione Granger and Severus Snape sat in a contemplative silence, both deep in their own thoughts.

After many minuets in which Hermione changed the position on her seat at least twenty times and Severus mentally went through all the poisons he had ever possessed, Severus said,

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"Hmm?"

"It was you who told McGonagall, that's why it was you who found him." Hermione sighed and shifted yet again, feet tucked firmly under her,

"Yes, it was me. I figured that something was wrong so, when I had to stay behind for my…_detention_-" She glowered slightly at the memory of the indignity, " I took the opportunity to check it out and…" She shook her head and looked down, unwilling to go on. But Snape knew what she meant.

"Why did you tell?" Hermione frowned,

"I'm sorry…"

"No! I didn't mean it like that! I mean…" Severus growled. He didn't like trying to explain things when he didn't exactly know himself, "I mean, why didn't you just walk away, pretend it didn't happen? Why did you care what happened to him?"

"Because, Professor, I am not a Slytherin." Hermione answered , almost coldly, "I, unlike some, give people chances even if they have been really _evil_ to me before." Severus narrowed his eyes, slightly hurt by the Gryffindor's comment. Besides, his Slytherins weren't evil, they were _alternative_. But he chose to move on,

"He appeared to take a liking to you, Granger." Hermione shrugged,

"He's a nice kid. Shame he changed. really."

"How do you know he did?" Snape challenged, interested on how the muggle-born would respond to this. Hermione raised an eyebrow,

"Well, look at it from my point of view; he taunts me and my friends for no particular reason other to amuse himself, he goes out of his way to be horrible and he calls me a you-know-what."

"But perhaps now, you can understand a little why he is how he is?" Snape asked, almost tentatively. Hermione smiled a faraway sort of smile,

"Yeah. I guess I can."

Suddenly, the door burst open and Izzy flew in, wild eyes and flustered,

"Where is he?" she cried hysterically, "I can't find him! I can't feel him!" She broke down, falling to the ground on her knees, "Something's happened! I know it has!" She sobbed. Severus, not accustomed to having to deal with distraught girls, went by her and tried, (unsuccessfully) to comfort her,

"Ssh. It's okay." He offered feebly,

"No, it's not okay! This has never happened before! Please, Severus, tell me he's all right!" She looked up at him, purple eyes full of hope and fear,

"I don't know." He said, honestly, then recounting the whole evening to her.

At the end, she let out an anguished cry,

"No! He can't go back! Not at that age! Severus, you remember what it was like, why didn't you stop him?"

"He did." Hermione spoke for him, "But Dumbledore said that Lucius had every right to take him." Izzy looked at her quickly, clearly very surprised,

"You can see me?" She whispered, "Who are you?" Hermione gave her a strange look,

"I'm Hermione Granger. But…why might I not be able to see you?"

"Only people who Draco trusts can see me. Severus has, up to now, been the only one."

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, understanding creeping into her, "You're an _Aengel_! I've read about those." She added as an explanation. Severus rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath,

"Bloody dictionary." But the comment was a light one instead of his usual scathing remarks when referring to Hermione.

"So, you'll help then?" Izzy asked eagerly, "You'll help us rescue him?" Hermione frowned,

"Rescue?"

"Izzabella, for Merlin's sake, slow down!" Severus cut in quickly, before the Aengel went too far, "We can't just go and kidnap Draco with no grounds to base it on. We need a reason."

"Reason?" Izzy shrieked, "We have reason! You've been there! You've seen it! What more reason do you want? Please, Severus, don't leave my Draco there!" She clung to the front of his robes, purple eyes both fierce and pleading, face wet with tears of misgiving and helplessness.

The thought; _'She looks so beautiful when she's crying.'_ Crept, uninvited, through Severus' mind. He frowned, not knowing where it had come from but agreeing with it none the less…

He mentally kicked himself,

'_Don't be stupid, Sev. She's not even human! Besides, you've got Draco to worry about first.'_

"We will rescue Draco." He promised, fighting the urge to give Izzy a reassuring hug, "But just give it time. Be patient."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hiya pplz! I hope u guys still like it, I wasn't so pleased with this chapter, but the next one's written and I like it better. (Cissy's addicted to caffeine. Heh heh…)

Hugs from Draco, Hermione, Severus or Izzy to the following wonderful People…:

Chapter 8:

Summer-Sunrise

Timemage0955

13BlackAngels

TobiasHawk13

Chapter 9:

Rockstarhobbit

Timemage0955

13BlackAngels

TobiasHawk13

Demonchildssister

Layler!

**_PLEASE REVIEW AND RECOMMEND!_**

**_Luv Lily xxxx_**


	11. Home again

Narcissa Malfoy, cross-legged, in the ridiculously large armchair by the fire. In one hand she held aloft a battered copy of _'Potentially Poisonous Potions and how to brew them'_ (A favourite book from when she was a child) whilst in the other she clutched a mug of cold coffee. Narcissa had taken to drinking stupid amounts of the stuff as it made her feel light headed and curiously breezy…not that she needed it now, what with both Lucius and Draco away.

She didn't really know whether that was something to be happy about or not. Ah well, the beans would reveal all in due course.

Suddenly, the front door slammed and Narcissa heard Lucius' voice, raised and angry,

"Get up stairs now! I will _not _tell you again!"

"But Papa…" Came a smaller voice, which was silenced by a sharp smack, resulting in a yelp,

"Now, Draco!" Narcissa stood up quickly, slightly surprised. Draco was supposed to be at school…so was Lucius for that matter.

She glided over to the door of the drawing room and peered timidly out into the hall.

Lucius was there, removing his gloves and travelling cloak, a strong air of frustration about him. A small boy was there also, leaning against the wall, a hand held up to his face. Then he looked up and saw Narcissa watching him,

"Mama!" He ran up to her and put his small arms around her slim waist, pressing the cool satin to his stinging cheek.

Narcissa, unaccustomed to such affection from her son and not sure how to react, looked to Lucius for guidance.

Lucius came over, Draco's miniature robe slung carelessly over his arm and hauled the little boy off her, causing Draco to stumble back, eyes flicking about nervously.

"What did I just say?" Lucius demanded, eyes blazing,

" 'Get upstairs now I will not tell you again.'" Draco quoted in monotone. He wanted to put his thumb in his mouth, that made him feel safe but he knew that that would make Papa even crosser, which would _not_ be a good thing to do. Oh no!

He wished he was with Uncle Sev'rus, _he_ let Draco suck his thumb.

"Then why are you not doing it?" Came his father's impatient voice. Draco put a hand up to the wall to steady himself,

"Because…because..I wanted to say 'Hello' to Mama." He replied uncertainly. Lucius snorted,

"Don't be ridiculous, Draco." Draco frowned,

"Please, Papa, I'm not. I just…" This earned him another smack

"Upstairs, NOW!" Draco glared at him resentfully, lip trembling, clearly on the verge of tears then spun around and ran from the room.

When Draco had left, Lucius collapsed into the nearest chair,

"Bloody Hell!" Narcissa sat down next to him, lighting a cigarette,

"What happened, Darling?" She enquired sympathetically, inhaling the smoke deeply,

"Isn't it obvious?" Lucius snapped, plucking the fag out of her hand, "The boy got turned into a six year old and the muggle-loving coot put a translating charm on him." He took a drag of the burning paper and coughed, "I thought I told you to quit? Smoking's a disgusting habit." Narcissa pulled a face, thinking,

'_Look who's talking!'_ "I did. But it didn't really work and then I got hooked on caffeine as well. Besides, it was you that got me to start smoking in the first place." Lucius grinned,

"That was funny."

"Oh sure! _Terribly_ funny!" She poked him in the ear with a long fingernail, "So don't you lecture me on smoking, Mr. Puff." Lucius gave her a weird look, then reached into his pocket and drew out a small container. Handing it to her, he said,

"Tell me what you think it is?" Narcissa looked at him suspiciously,

"It's not drugs is it?" Lucius put on a mock sincere face,

"I promise I will never get you addicted to anything without your consent again."

"Fine" She uncorked the bottle and sniffed it warily. Narcissa coughed as a strong smell of jasmine tea collided with her sensitive nose, "Definitely De-ageing potion." She concluded, "You think someone spiked Draco?"

"No. I found it in his pocket. I think the idiot took it himself." Suddenly, Narcissa started to giggle. Lucius blinked,

"What could _possibly_ be funny?"

"I'm sorry…too much…coffee." She fell of the chair onto the floor, still laughing hysterically,

"Cissa?"

"Mmm?"

"Your parrot has just died." She looked at him for a moment, her eyes wide and surprised, then burst into tears.

"Blood Hell!" He shook her by the shoulders, "Snap out of it! Far god sake, woman, you don't even have an effing parrot!" Unfortunately, this just proceeded to make her worse.

So, Lucius gave his wife contemptuous look before storming from the room.

He had to…_'Prepare'_ himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ahem I have deleted the 'other' chpter, (thanx for pointing that out!)

Here's the link to the 'Latin' story i was talking about- http/ another fic that really made me laugh- http/ from Draco and the team (Not Lucius) to... TobiasHawk13, Timemage0955 and Sapphirefox.

Loads of Love Lilyxxx


	12. Leniency'

Draco lay on his side in a sea of green covers and grey sheets, staring listlessly out of the open window into the purple night.

He wondered to himself why Papa was so cross. Usually, Draco knew what he had done, knew what to expect. But this time, he couldn't recall having done anything to have displeased Pap so much. Maybe it was because he had talked to strangers and left the house without telling anyone.

But that wasn't his fault, was it?

Draco didn't know why he had suddenly turned up at the big school. Surely Papa wouldn't punish him for something that wasn't his fault?

'_He would and you know it.'_ The little voice said, _'When has he ever cared whose fault it is? It's always your fault' _

"Shut up!" Draco whispered into the darkness, "Papa would never hit me unless I deserved it."

'What ever you want to believe…' 

"Shut up!" Draco cried again, grabbing his pillow and pulling it over his head, "Stop telling lies!" The voice tried to reply, but it was muffled by the pillow.

Suddenly, Draco gave an involuntary twitch and sat bolt upright, ears pricked, listening,

Footsteps on the stairs.

Closer.

Closer.

To Draco.

For Draco.

The boy felt the familiar sense of nauseous dread creep through his body and he wrapped his arms all the more tightly around his body.

Then, the door clicked and swung slowly, smoothly open.

Draco slid to his feet, his legs felt as though they were made of liquid, but somehow, he managed to stay upright as Lucius Malfoy stepped, definite in his movement, into the room to stand in front of his son. He was wearing a plain, but expensive, white shirt and black trousers, hair tied loosely behind his back and out of the way with a dark blue ribbon.

It was what he always wore when dealing in these…'matters'. And consistency was essential to Lucius. If something was changed, even the tinniest bit, then everything in connection must be altered accordingly. If something was put out of sync, it must be shown its place. Lucius went and sat on the edge of Draco's bed, hands clasped before him, face expressionless; giving Draco no hint s to what was going to happen

"Do you know why I am here?" Lucius' voice was as clam and collected as his appearance, betraying nothing,

"Yes, Papa." Draco said quietly, refusing to meet his father's eyes,

"Tell me."

"It's because, because I've been bad."

"And what have you done that's bad?"

""I, umm…" Draco shifted nervously from foot to foot, tying to think of something,

"You don't know? Well, let's enlighten you, shall we/" Lucius began to tick things off on his fingers, "Going out of the house _without _my consent. Associating your self with mud-bloods and muggle-lovers. Deliberately disobeying me and being wilfully insolent and incompetent. How many things is that, Draco?"

"Five, Sir."

"So, by rights, I ought to punish you five times over." Draco gulped, swaying slightly on his feet, eyes fixed stolidly on the ground, "Did you hear me, Draco?" the boy nodded silently, too frightened to speak. Lucius growled and grabbed Draco's chin, yanking his head up, forcing him to look at him. "Then answer me!"

"I-I heard you, Papa." Draco whispered, voice barely audible. Lucius smirked and released him,

"Good." Then, cold eyes never leaving Draco, he slowly purposefully unbuckled his belt and pulled it off with a snap. Draco flinched and took a terrified step back,

"Papa… Papa, please…" Draco's voice was desperate and pleading. His eyes searching his father's for any semblance on conscience, but finding nothing but sadistic pleasure at his son's discomfort and unease.

"If I was an unfair person, I wouldn't hesitate to discipline you _my_ way and you know my methods, don't you boy?" Lucius said silkily, folding the belt in two and twirling it around threateningly, "However," He continued, "this time, I shall be lenient, I shall give you a choice. Either this," He flicked the leather at Draco, causing him to give a small whimper and recoil away, "Or, you can let me wash your hands." Draco looked up at his father, confused,

'_That doesn't make sense. There must be a twist!'_ But Draco couldn't think of anything and besides, _anything_ was better than Papa's belt;

"You can wash my hands, please Papa."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heh heh! 2 chapters in 2 days! Sorry, but i'm trying to get as much done as possible before i go to spain next week. (Weeee!) ahem Hope you like it, not _too_ angstyi hope...

Keep reviewing! Nearly at 50! Luv Lilyxxx (& Draco xxx)


	13. Arguing with teaspoons

Izzy paced around the potions classroom distractedly, every now and then running a hand frenziedly through her hair. Severus, trying to teach, was doing his utmost to ignore her although he was still getting odd looks from his students each time he go distracted by her.

The only person who was paying the maximum attention to her task was Hermione, as she was the only one of her class who knew what was going on. Unfortunately, though, this merely proceeded to make a certain Ronald Weasley all the more suspicious than he already was.

"_What_ is the matter with you?" He demanded, missing the frog he was supposed to be cutting up and stabbing the table instead. Hermione sighed and gently laid down her own cutting device,

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you…you know, working." Hermione gave him a sardonic look,

"We are at school, Ronny. That's what you're supposed to do."

"Yeah, but not when the teacher's gone loony."

"What do you…" Hermione suddenly caught sight of Snape trying to steer a reluctant Izzy into a chair, but of course the other's couldn't see her and without Izzy in the picture, it must've looked quite strange.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly logical reason why Snape's gone, as you so delicately put it, '_loony'_" She got up, "Excuse me a second." But Ron grabbed her wrist,

"You know something, don't you?" He accused. Hermione glared at him,

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would I know anything?"

"Because A- You know everything and B- you came in really late last night. I reckon something's happened and you're involved. Tell me 'Mione." Hermione wrenched her arm free and sat down again,

"Fine. Yes, something has happened, but I don't know if I could tell you. Anyway," She shot him a contemptuous glance, "You wouldn't understand."

"I bet I know what it's about." Ron said, equally scathing, "It's about what you found out when you spied on Malfoy, isn't it? That's why he's not here. That's why we had a substitute teacher in DADA. I'm not stupid Hermione."

"I never said you were, Ron!" The brunette replied shrilly, "I just said you wouldn't understand!"

"Yeah, sure. Ron Weasley. with the emotional range of a teaspoon. I bet you told Harry." He added bitterly, picking up his knife and resuming the frog massacre.

"Harry's got nothing to do with this! Why would I tell him and not you anyway?"

"Why do you think? Or have you gone on to Malfoy instead?" Hermione blushed,

"I don't feel anything for Harry, we're just friends. And you know it!"

"What about Malfoy then?" Ron pressed, frog's legs flying in all directions,

"You know I don't like Malfoy." She countered defensively, lying through her teeth. Ron made a disbelieving noise in the back of his throat and refused to look at her.

Hermione, getting really pissed off, slammed her hand down on the workbench, causing everyone in the vicinity to jump,

"Why are you being like this?" She asked, coming close to tears,

"Because, Hermione, it seems like you're spending more time obsessing over ferret-boy than talking to me!" Hermione could've have laughed,

"Oh, I understand nowYou're_ jealous!" _Ron flushed but said nothing. Hermione stood up for the second time, "Well, if you don't mind, I have better things to do with my time than listen to teaspoons." And with that, she stormed out of the class, leaving Ron looking shocked and wrong-footed.

Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Helloo! (Again! Lol!) Heh heh, you must be getting sick of me updating so fast! (Joke!) Seriously though, i just start typing and i end up with 2 pages in half an hour! shudder Scaarryy!

Hugs and chocolate frogs in santa hats to...da da da daa!..

TobiasHawk13

Jeanet

Timemage0955

Lilmissmwah ( groovy name!) And finally, TOBIASHAWK, E-MAIL ME! Bows Thank you and please review! ;-P


	14. Punishment

Warning! Requires Tissues and pics of Lucius to tear up!

Draco sat stiffly in the middle of his bed, fiddling nervously with the hem of his shirt. His father was in the ensuite, preparing a spell of some sort. Draco thought apprehensively that maybe it would've been better to have opted for the belt. At least then he would have know what to expect.

But it was too late now…

"Draco!" The little boy gave a small shudder and made his way hesitantly into the bathroom where Lucius was waiting for him, Draco could detect a faint demeanour of smug victory about his father that made him all the more on his guard. He hovered by the door, awaiting instruction.

"Come here." Lucius ordered, gesturing to a small stool set before a porcelain basin. Obediently, Draco stepped up onto the stool, hands gripping the edge of the sink to keep his balance. His heart was racing now with terrified anticipation and the fear of not knowing what was going to happen.

"Put your hands in the basin." Draco bit his lip, eyeing it dubiously. Lucius, becoming impatient, grabbed his son's wrists and jammed them roughly into the bowl.

Instantly, the magic took over and Draco felt invisible fists gipping his hands so that he couldn't move them an inch. Draco began to panic and struggle,

"Papa…let me go! I don't like it!"

"Shut it!" Lucius snapped, drawing his wand, "You would do well to remember that _you_ chose this, Draco." But Draco wasn't listening,

"Let me go! Let me go!" He cried pulling hard at his invisible restraints.

"DRAY-CO!" Draco jumped and he fell still,

"I'm sorry." He whispered quickly. Lucius made a contemptuous noise in the back of his throat and he raised his wand. The boy's eyes widened and he tried, unsuccessfully, to move away,

"Aguamenti!" A thin jet of steamy water shot out of the tip of Lucius' chestnut wand and into the bowl, rapidly covering Draco's small hands.

At first, the water was so pure, so scolding, that Draco felt nothing but numb heat. Then all of a sudden, the temperature shot up through Draco's arms and he let out an anguished yell of pain,

"Get it off! Please Papa! Make it stop! Please make it stop!" But Lucius just looked on, indifferent to his son's cries and pleas.

After a few minutes, Draco's wails subsided, ending in large, gulping sobs and whimpers. He couldn't feel anything in his hands now, just an odd tingling, burning sensation.

Finally, Lucius released him and Draco fell to the floor landing in a weeping heap at his father's feet. Lucius nudged him with his foot,

"Get up, Boy!" He said sharply, "And stop making that ridiculous noise."

"I-I can't h-h-help it, Papa…" Lucius reached down and grabbed Draco's left arm, yanking him up. Draco wavered, trying to regain his balance, but his feet wouldn't hold him properly. Lucius gave him another hard tug,

"I said, **Get up!**"

"Please…I-I-I can't. Ow! Stop it! You're hurting me!"

"You think this hurts?" Lucius snarled, twisting his son's frail arm behind his back, "I can make you hurt a hell of a lot more than this." Draco let out a small cry, tears coursing, unchecked, down his face, "Stop crying!" But Draco couldn't stop, as much a he tried, the endless stream kept on coming, making Lucius twist his arm harder and harder until…

_SNAP!_

Draco screamed.

Stars flashed before him.

And he fell into darkness.

When Draco regained consciousness, he was slumped in the corner of a small, dark room. His arm had been wrapped in a clumsy sling and each hand had been bandaged.

Draco was tired and he hurt all over.

"Please help me, Uncle Sev'rus." He whispered, choking slightly on tears of misery, "I need you…I need you…" And black consumed him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hello again! Hope you 'liked' this one. >Nervous giggle 

I promise Lucius will pay for this!

>Ahem Chocolate and hugs to the following-

Ilya. (And yes it is his real name! Sorry Ily!)

Timemage0955

TobiasHawk13

Hpfreakout

PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING MY LOVELY BUTTERFLIES! Luv Lilyxxxx


	15. not a chapter

**Helloo! This is not a chapter, just something to let you know that I won't be able to post until just after Christmas. HAPPY HOLIDAYS BTW!**

**I've put up this forum thingy using the new thing, so plz contribute! **

**Link- ****http/ I recommend 'Solstice' by Samhaincat and 'Parenting Class' by IcyPanther. Brilliant fics that really inspired me!**

**My MSN address in feel free to add me, but bare in mind that I don't have the net for a week!**

**See you soon! Luv Lily xxx**

**P.S. Sorry TobiaHawk13, that I haven't mailed u but my email's down at the moment! **

**Draco gives you a sorry hug and wishes every one a merry christmas**


	16. The first time

Narcissa looked up from her coffee when she heard Draco scream and sighed.

They were at it _again_!

She knew what was going on, she'd seen it enough times, but she wasn't going to get herself involved. It was none of her business.

Narcissa had learnt over the years that caring just made it more, it was better just to leave them to it. She used to, though. She used to argue her son's defence, but it never made the slightest bit of difference.

So she had made herself immune to it. '_Besides,' _Narcissa reasoned to herself, '_I never wanted to have children in the first place. I only did it to please Lucius. Draco belongs to him really._' Narcissa really regarded Draco as a sort of pet; Fun to play with and make of a fuss of sometimes, but everything else was someone else's responsibility

'_It's better that way.' _She told herself, but she still remembered.

Every single detail of every single time Draco was hit stuck firmly in her memory like super-glue, haunting her dreams like demons.

Especially the first…

**_March 18th 1983_**

Narcissa sat near the end of the ludicrously long table in the centre of the Malfoy dining hall, watching nervously as her three year-old, balanced precariously on six cushions, picked up his spoon and stuck in straight in to the middle of his bowl of soup, proceeding to try and and put the steaming liquid straight in to his mouth.

"**Darling, blow on it first." Narcissa said quickly, demonstrating with her own spoon. Draco watched her closely, looked doubtfully at the metal object halfway to his mouth, took a deep breath and blew as hard as he could.**

**The soup, not liking that one bit, blew back at him.**

**Draco howled as it went in his eyes and scolded his face. Unfortunately, they were hosting a spring dinner party and almost instantly, all conversation stopped and faces turned towards Narcissa and the screaming Draco. Narcissa blushed and mumbled something to Lucius (Who was looking positively livid) about taking Draco upstairs. But instead, Lucius stood up and took the wailing toddler from her, saying,**

"**Don't worry love, I'll get him to settle." Then without waiting for her reply, he strode from the room, Draco draped over his shoulder.**

"**Poor little thing," whispered someone at the far end of the table, "He's probably overtired." Narcissa gave a derisive snort, Draco was _never_ overtired. But still, she had a strange sense of misgiving…**

"**Cissa," Narcissa turned in her chair to see Severus Snape leaning casually on the back of her chair. She smiled,**

"**Hello, Sev." **

"**What happened just then?"**

"**Draco's soup attacked him." Severus nodded sympathetically,**

"**Ah. Soup does have a tendency to do that. Where did Lucius take him?"**

"**Upstairs I think." Snape put a hand on her shoulder and knelt down,**

"**You seem worried, Cissa."**

"**I'm not…I just feel a little…'odd'. That's all."**

"**Would it make you feel better if I go and make sure everything's okay?" He offered, standing again. She gave him a small smile,**

"**Yes, that would be nice. Thankyou."**

"**Okay. See you in a minute." He turned and went off in the direction Lucius and Draco had taken. Narcissa resumed the consumption of her soup, now considerably cooler, reassured and calmer.**

**But, naturally, it was short lived as her husband stormed in looking like a storm cloud and resumed his place at the head of the table,**

"**Darling, are you okay? Where's Draco and Severus?"**

"**Upstairs." Lucius muttered darkly, picking up his spoon, "Bloody interferer…" Narcissa sighed,**

"**Oh dear." And walked briskly from the room, up the main staircase, to Draco's room and stepped inside.**

**It was dark, there was absolutely no doubt about that what so ever…officially. And it took Narcissa quite a while to become accustomed to the contrast from the brightly lit hall to this.**

**Then she saw them.**

**Severus was sitting on the edge of Draco's bed cradling the young boy tenderly in his arms, rocking slowly, gently, back and forth. Back and forth. **

**Narcissa glided across the deep carpet and went to sit by them,**

"**What happened, Sev?" She asked cautiously. Severus looked up at her, his expression equally sad and angry,**

"**Ssh. You've got to be quiet. I've only just been able to get him calmed down." Cissa peered closer at the sleeping Draco. His little face was unnaturally red and his features were screwed up from crying.**

"**What's happened?" She demanded again, "I thought Lucius was going to settle him?" Severus snorted,**

"**That's certainly an 'Alternative' way of putting it I suppose."**

"**Of putting what?"**

"**Child abuse!" Severus almost shouted, nearly in tears himself, "I came up here, expecting to see Draco tucked happily into bed with Lucius reading 'Goldilocks and the Three bears'. Instead, I find Lucius holding him by the wrist, shouting at him about embarrassing him in front of everyone and telling Draco that he was no better than a worthless muggle, emphasising everything he said slapping him repeatedly across the head. Poor little kid was nearly unconscious by the time I'd come. Certainly would've been if I hadn't." Narcissa ran a hand through her hair in a somewhat confused manner,**

"**But…but that's not possible! Lucius would _never _hit Draco! _Never!"_ **

"**But he did!" Severus said, feeling himself becoming slightly impatient, "Not only did I see him do it, but the evidence is clear from the bruising on Draco's face. Why are you trying to deny it?"**

"**Because it didn't happen!" Narcissa practically shrieked, "You're lying! Why are you doing this to me?"**

"**_I'm_ not doing anything, Cissa!" Severus snapped at her, adjusting his hold on Draco, "I thought you'd want to know what your _darling_ husband has done to your child. But it appears I was mistaken." Severus stood up and passed the still slumbering boy to his mother, who took him numbly.**

"**If you want someone to care, you know where I am."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**The memory ended with an unpleasant jolt and Narcissa got up shakily, (More likely from the coffee than not.) now know what she should do. **

**Although she had stopped caring about Draco a long time ago, she could at least tell somebody who did. **

**Narcissa headed to the antique bureau, took out a quill and parchment and began to write**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greetings once again and happy christmas to all! I hope everybody got something nice!

Ahem, I was wondering if anybody would like to do a banner of 'Help Me!'? I would really appreciate it! And I'd try and find a way of putting them on. If you do, please e-mail it to me at and chocolate xmas decorations to...

13BlackAngels, Broken.Baby.Gyrl, lilmissgullible, katiemalfoy19, HPfreakout, TimeMage0955, perfectpureblood, Simone 'cheesecake', blueyedchibi, xrainxnightx and (dun dun dun duuunn!) TobiasHawk13! ( Speacially big hugs for her!)


	17. The letter

_Sev,_

_You know who I am and why I am writing, perhaps even better than I do myself._

_My point is, the atmosphere here is becoming a little heated and I am beginning to feel that things are starting to break up._

_So, I think maybe it would be for the best if you come to tea on Thursday even if it's just to open up some locked doors._

_Regards-_

C.B. XXX 

Severus regarded the note carefully for some time. Working out hidden messages was certainly not one of his strong points, especially that of Narcissa Malfoy. Although, he'd definitely had plenty of practise deciphering her letters with their bloody hidden meanings over the years.

He could understand her not wanting Lucius to read them, but she could at least put in a code of some sort so that he could at least make _some_ sense of it.

'_Sometimes,' _Severus thought, _'I think that she forgets I'm a man and utterly incapable of working out such illogical things.'_

"What ya lookin' at?" Izzy asked, suddenly appearing at Snape's shoulder and breathing menacingly into his ear,

"I _was_ attempting to make sense of an incomprehensible letter, but then _someone_, mentioning no names, came and put me off." Izzy pointedly ignored the 'Look' Severus was giving her and preceded the letter,

"It makes perfect sense to me." She concluded, slightly smug in her tone, "It appears to mean…"

"What?"

"That somebody with the initials 'C.B', wants you to have tea with them on Thursday." She replied, grinning wickedly and giving him a sardonic pat on the head. Severus glowered at her, morosely,

"Oh very clever! I am _trying_ to work out the 'Hidden Message'. So, if you're going to mope around, being exceedingly un-helpful, then might I recommend the girls bathroom on the second floor?" Izzy playfully stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed the letter from his desk,

"Don't be silly Se. You know you don't _really_ want me to go. Now, first we should try and work out who it's from."

"Narcissa Malfoy." Snape said quickly. Izzy gave him a weird look,

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I used to call her Cissa and her maiden name's Black."

"Why did you stop?" Izzy asked innocently, "Calling her that, I mean." Severus shrugged,

"It didn't really seem appropriate after she got married. She changed a lot then." The Aengel nodded understandingly, then quickly changed the subject- figuring it wasn't something Severus particularly wanted to talk about,

"Okay, so we've got that. What about…'You know why I'm writing'. Do you know?"

"Well, I assume it's something to do with Draco," Izzy's heart gave a painful jolt, making her realise again just how much it hurt to be parted from her Draco, "So I think that the rest of it is about that." He continued, "But I'm not exactly sure what it means. Whether it's good or bad. That's what I'm trying to figure out." Izzy peered closer at the elegant writing closer, as though trying to see if there was a clue hidden in the paper,

"As if it could be anything good." She scoffed pessimistically, "But as to exactly what has happened, I cannot say for certain." She laid the paper gently back down on Snape's desk, fighting the urge to breakdown and turned quickly away, head bowed.

"Issabella…?" Severus came up behind her and put a hand on the Aengel's tense shoulder, making her turn around to face him. She sniffed hard and brushed a hand across her face,

"I'm fine." She said quickly, swaying slightly,

"Now who's being silly?" Severus teased lightly, suddenly feeling brave and moving a random hair from her face. She looked up, slightly surprised at his action and poked him,

"Don't you call _me_ silly! You…you…hinkypunk!" Snape growled and began to tickle her,

"No…stop it! Ahh!" Izzy giggled, trying to fight him off.

Unfortunately for most and lucky for hardly anyone, Hermione chose that moment to knock on the door. Severus sighed and stopped tickling Izzy,

"Come in." Hermione's face popped around the door,

"Hello… I was umm…just wondering if anything's turned up?"

"As a matter of fact, something has," Snape replied, handing the letter to the brunette, who looked at it closely, "We have been invited for tea at the Malfoy's."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Greetings! I'm very sorry for the late chapter, i've been in brighton again!

Not much to say 'cept; Big, huge, gigantic chocolate to Eranim who has made some looovely banners (Will try and put them on the next update!) Please other ppl make some!

Kisses from Draco to the following: blueyedchibi, TimeMage0955, 13BlackAngels, Camelita and...My lovely friend Ilya! ( chocolate instead of kisses for him. Lol!)

Luv Lilyxxx Ps- Does anybody here live in Exeter England?


	18. Tea with Cissa

"It's so _big_!" Hermione breathed as she stared, awe struck, up at Malfoy Manor from the bottom of the unnaturally well-kept garden,

"Not as big as Hogwarts." Izzy reasoned, eyes wondering around the estate nervously, searching for any sign of danger, "You don't think He's here…do you, Severus?"

"I wouldn't have thought so…" The dark man replied, slightly uncertainly,

"But what if he is?" Izzy pressed. Snape ignored her, not wanting to think about that particular possibility himself and began to make his way purposefully up to the ominous stone building, Hermione and Izzy running to keep up with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narcissa opened the back door with a flourish,

"Darling!" She purred, kissing Severus European style on both cheeks, " And who's your little friend?" She asked, looking imperiously at Hermione. Who was hovering uncomfortably behind him,

"Oh _her_…" Snape paused for a moment, searching for an adequate excuse, "She…She's just a student who's taken to following me around," He shook his head sadly, "Her dog's just died so I thought she should get out the house for a bit." Narcissa raised a delicate eyebrow disbelievingly,

"Whatever. Any way, do come in. I haven't even _touched_ any coffee today and I'm just _dying_." She gestured to them, "Do follow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cissa?"

"Yes?"

"Lucius isn't here, is he?" She laughed lightly and handed cups to Severus and Hermione,

"Goodness, no!" Really Sev, I'm not stupid enough to invite you round here to abduct my son whilst _He's_ here." She shook her head, "Honestly!" Hermione, perched awkwardly on the edge of the blue and silver settee, exchanged glances with Izzy, who looked equally bewildered.

"So, you're just going to let me walk out with him?" Severus asked incredulously, draining his mug, "You're not going to call the aurors and charge me with kidnap?" Narcissa looked at him, faintly surprised,

"Of course not! I do wish you would stop being so silly, Sev." She flicked her eyes to the ceiling and offered him a cigarette, "Do you smoke?"

"You know I don't." He replied stiffly, picking at a loose thread on his sleeve," And don't even _think _about offering _her _one!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Daarlink. Besides, aren't we going a leetle off subject here?"

"_You're_ the one going off subject!" Severus growled, "Why do you want me to take him, anyway?" Cissa shrugged elaborately,

"He causes too much trouble here. Besides, I'd prefer it if he didn't exist in the first place."

"That's a terrible thing to say."

"But it's true. You know that." She stood up and threw him a bunch of keys, "You know where he'll be. Oh, and by the way, it was de-aging potion." She made to leave the room, but Severus stood up also,

"Narcissa, wait!" She turned slowly,

"Yes?"

"How long has Draco been in there? How bad is it?"

"Three days, I think. But as for how bad it is…you know I do my best not to get involved. Draco is Lucius' responsibility, not mine. It's nothing to do with me." And with that, Narcissa swept from the room, leaving Hermione, Izzy and Severus staring dazedly after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

N/A: Greetings! Next chapter will definitly have draco in it, promise! I've writen several versions of it, but have now decided on the one I like!

Oh, please read my new one shot- How things are.

Andsomebody make some banners, pleeaaaassseee!

Chocolate and hugs to...KatieMalfoy19, blueeyedchibi, pictureperfexi0n and Libster59.

Luv Lily xxxxx

(Link to How things are- http/ 


	19. Rescue

"Right!" Snape said, suddenly standing resolutely up, "Let the rescue mission commence!"

"Do you _really_ know where Draco is?" Hermione asked dubiously,

"Of course." Izzy answered for him, hands fiddling nervously, clearly itching to break something, "It's always the same place. Always."

"Unless, of course. He's changed it." Severus pointed out obviously, "In which case, Draco won't be there."

"Of course he hasn't!" Izzy snapped, although her voice lacked conviction, "You know what He's like. Never changes anything." She had to forcefully restrain herself from saying- _"Duh!"_

"Well, we have to think about all the possibilities!" Snape snapped back. They glared at each other malevolently.

"Are we going to do this, or not?" Hermione spoke up quickly, not liking where this was going at all, "Honestly! You can argue like an old married couple _after_ we've got Draco." Severus and Izzy stopped growling at each other instantly and blinked, both thinking- _'I cannot believe she just said that!'_

Snape gave a embarrassed sort of cough,

"Shall we…um…go, then?"

"Yes. Lets!" Hermione grabbed each of them by the elbow and propelled them determinedly from the room, "Right, where are we going, then?" He sighed and pulled his arm free,

"Upstairs, fourth door on the left. Come on." And so, Severus lead the way, with the girls following close behind.

Draco awoke with a start as he felt the vibrations on the floor.

Footsteps. Again.

He gave a strangled sob of terror and curled himself up tighter, careful not to put weight on his arm or either of his hands.

Draco was so sure that it was Him, come back to…to…

He shuddered, feeling as if he were going to be sick, just remembering.

"Where are you, Uncle Sev'rus?" he whispered, "Why aren't you helping me?" They were becoming louder now, more defined, making Draco's heart race and his breathing become panicked,

"Please come soon…please rescue me."

xXxXx

"Through here." Severus pushed the door to Draco's room open. Izzy pushed past him and raced into the room, searching wildly around. Hermione followed at a slower pace, taking her time to look around her and take in her surroundings.

Draco's room was almost exactly as she had imagined it: The décor was, for the most part, green and silver with the odd touch of black and blue streaked in various places.

The furniture was clearly old and valuable in various types of wood- a mahogany desk in the far right hand corner, facing a small window, the bed was a large four-poster, oak, right in the centre, dominating the room and the wardrobe, situated against the left hand wall, looked as if it belonged in C.S. Lewis' _'The_ _Lion. the witch and the _wardrob

Severus walked across the room and knelt down next to the wardrobe, carefully examining the wall for something.

"Umm…Professor?" Hermione went to stand by him, "what are you doing?" "Shush." He hissed back, moving his long fingers along the wall, "I'm sure it's here somewhere…Ah!" Suddenly, a small hole appeared in the brick, into which Severus triumphantly jammed an equally small key. xXxXx Draco's head shot up as he heard the key turn and he pushed himself as far away from it as was possible/ Not that that would make any difference Nothing ever made any difference. Draco pressed his eyes tight shut, "Help me…" He prayed, "Please-help me." And the door swung open… 

"Severus, is he in there?" But Snape pressed a finger to his lips,

"Wait there." He ordered, getting down on hands and knees and crawling through the gap that had appeared.

Damning the lack of light to the deepest, darkest depths of hell, he drew his wand and muttered,

"Lumos!" Instantly, the small room lit up, making Severus wince as the bright light attacked his eyes, (It burns! It BUURRNNSS!)

"Draco?" He said quietly, not wanting to scare him, "Are you in here?" But there was no reply. Severus listened closely for any sign that Draco was there, slowly making his way deeper and deeper into the cupboard. Then he heard heavy breathing and let out a sigh of relief, pointing the glowing wand in the direction of the sound.

Draco gave a muffled cry as the bright light stung his eyes and recoiled away from the dark figure, who he was so sure was his father, that was advancing towards him,

'_Leave me alone!'_ He screamed silently, _'Please go away!'_ But the shadow just kept coming…

"Draco?" Severus knelt down by the trembling ball that was his godson and reached out to touch him gently on the shoulder. Instantly, Draco flinched away from him,

"Please… no…" He moaned softly, his frail body tensing considerably,

"Draco, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. It's Severus." Seeing Draco like this made Snape all the more determined to get him as far away from there as possible, as soon as possible, "I'm going to move you, okay? So that I can take you somewhere safe. Somewhere away from him." He attempted to touch him again but once again, Draco recoiled,

"Don't touch me." He murmured thickly, "You're – you're not Uncle Sev'rus…Stop–stop l-lying to me…"

"I'm not lying to you, Dragon, I'd never do that, I promise. Please trust me." Then Snape brushed a gentle finger against one of Draco's bandaged hands. The little boy shuddered slightly, but this time made no attempt to move away. Instead, with the help of Severus, he slowly, carefully pushed himself into a sitting position.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered, not daring to look up at Snape, who frowned,

"Why?"

"For – for calling you a-a-a liar. I'm s-sorry…" Severus pulled his godson onto his lap and put his arms around his weak body, cuddling him close,

"Ssh. Ssh. Don't worry Dragon. I'm not cross."

"I-I was so scared," Draco continued, "I thought…I thought…"

"That I was Lucius." Severus finished, feeling a strange sense of deja-vous. Draco gave a small nod and pushed himself closer to his godfather, needing the reassurance that he was safe. Snape hugged him tighter and gently stroked Draco's usually gleaming, platinum hair that was now almost grey with dirt,

"I knew you would come." Draco said suddenly, "I-I know I ought not to have presumed but…I knew you would find me."

"I told you I'd see you soon, didn't I? I'm going to take back to Hogwarts."

"Really? Back to the big school?" Draco breathed, "Will Her-my-oh-nee be there?" Then, suddenly, he deflated, "But I can't go. Papa wouldn't like it. I'm not allowed to go out without permission and if I do it again he'll be angry."

"Do you want to stay here?" Severus asked gently, "Do you want to stay locked up waiting for him to come to you, or do you want to come back to Hogwarts with me where you'll be safe?" Draco hesitated,

"I-I don't know…I want to go back with you but…"

"Then do that! Dumbledore won't make you go home if you don't want to. It'll be fine. I promise."

"I don't know…" Draco said again, still very unsure. Suddenly, Severus held a small potion out to him, Draco frowned and looked up at him, curiously,

"Drink this."

"Why? What is it?"

"Dreamless sleep. Go on. When you wake you'll feel better. I promise." Draco took it slowly and sniffed the contents dubiously. Deeming it un-poisonous, Draco drunk it carefully and settled back comfortably in his godfather's lap.

Within five minutes, Draco was sleeping peacefully, happily sucking his thumb whilst Severus rocked him slowly, still stroking his hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Lo Lo! Hope you liked this one! Yay! Draco goes to hogwarts in the next chapter, but not everything's great yet! >;-). If you like Ron, please forgive me in the next few chapters.

Chocolate to...katieMalfoy19, TobiasHawk13, 13BlackAngels, irite4uall and thinkb4uspeak.

Banners n ee 1?

Luv Lilyxxx


	20. Confrontation

Hermione practically crawled through the portrait entrance to the Gryffindor common room, utterly exhausted.

Snape had taken Draco down to the hospital wing , telling Hermione, quite forcibly, to get some rest. Which she was only too happy to do..

She yawned widely and searched around blindly for an armchair, into which she collapsed gratefully, soon dozing off whilst coffee beams danced randomly before her eyes…

"Where have you been?" Hermione looked up blearily,

"Oh, hello Ronald."

"Where have you been?" Ron demanded again, glaring at her, "You've been off with The Ferret again, haven't you?"

"Don't call him that!" Hermione snapped, her short temper quickly waning.

"That's what he is, a stupid little ferret, so why shouldn't I call him that?"

"Because you don't know anything!" Hermione screamed, jumping suddenly to her feet, face livid, "You have no idea what has happened! If you knew you would never say those things! Never!"

"And what don't I know, Mione?" Ron snarled back, "Go on! Tell me!" Hermione faltered,

"I-I don't think I can…"

"Exactly! You can't accuse me of not knowing anything if you don't tell me. So were you with Malfoy, or not?"

"And what if I was? What's it to you anyway? You don't own me, Ron. I can spend my time with anyone I like. I don't have to ask your permission first. Besides, I wasn't. At least… not really." Ron frowned,

"What are you talking about? Either you were or you weren't."

"Look, it's difficult to explain. I'm certain you'll find out sooner or later, though." Ron changed his expression from angry to one of pleading,

"But what are you being so secretive?" He whined, "I thought we were supposed to be friends." Hermione shifted uncomfortably, a horrible sense of guilt creeping it's way into her stomach, twisting it's self in knots,

"I know…we are but, like I said, I really don't know if I'm allowed to say anything yet. I'm really sorry Ron." He shrugged, staring at his feet,

"S'okay I guess. I understand." Hermione smiled,

"Thanks. I'm going to bed now. See you later." Then, without waiting for his reply, Hermione brushed passed him and skipped up the stone steps to the girls dormitory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yo ho ho! First i would like to offer my deepest apologies for such a short chapter, there was supposed to be more with Draco in it, but i'm having a bit of trouble with that part, so I'll update that bit later! (Promise v.soon:) )

Secondly to the Irite4uall Twins, Thankyou for the offer of the banner, I will gratefully take you up on that! And to everyone else, Learn from example! Lol! ;)

Third: YAY YAY YAY! 102 REVIEWS! THANKYOU TO ALL BUT PLEASE DON'T STOP! HELP ME TO REACH 200!

And last but not least- Dragon hugs from our favourite Slytherin to...Drum roll please! dududdudu...

sarcastic-ha ha ha, jia-jia, an Anonamus reader, brittagirl, someone who didn't leave a name, KatieMalfoy19, Thinkb4uspeak, Nikkie's evil doppelganger, 13BlackAngels, Irite4uall twins, HPFreakout,samantha(-writin'-like-craz..., TobiasHawk13 and TimeMage0955.

thankies to all! Love Lilyxxx


	21. Revelations

Severus sat on the edge of the hospital bed as Draco tossed and turned restlessly as the effects of the potion began to wear off, whilst Poppy Pomfrey tried to examain him.

"Well," She said finally, "I can heal the burns to his hands quick enough, the arm, though, will take a little longer to mend than normal as it has gone to long without attention. The bruises and split lip will heal effectively in their own time, but I need to get his shirt off to see if there has been any extensive damage to his body."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He ran, dodging and weaving throughout the masses of demons crowding around him.

He had to get out, had to find an escape! But whichever way he turned, all he could see were monsters and darkness.

Shadows reaching for him from every direction.

Then something grabbed him. He writhed and struggled against the strong hands that tore at his clothes, digging at his body with steely talons.

Touching him where he didn't want to be touched…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco awoke screaming and pulled violently back, out of the reach of those hands, only to be pulled back by another pair, this time stronger, more determined.

The boy writhed and struggled as hard as he could, but to little result,

"Make it stop!" Draco sobbed hysterically, his resistant movements gradually becoming weaker, "Please…stop!" Pomfrey turned away from the distressed boy, feeling way out of her depth. Something had happened and, unfortunately, it was only too obvious what. But she knew the little boy, who was supposedly Draco Malfoy, would never admit it, not now at least.

"Dragon," Severus said quietly, cuddling the cowering child close, "What happened? What has he done to you?" Draco gave an involuntary whimper, "Draco?"

"Nothing Uncle Sev'rus." Came the whispered reply, monotone and well rehearsed, "He didn't do anything…nothing."

"Then what about your arm? How did that get broken?" Draco turned his head quickly away as tears trickled down his face. He didn't want anybody to see that he was being weak,

" 'twas an accident, 's all. I-I wasn't being careful an' I fell. " But than his resolve to be brave failed and the little boy burst into tears, "Why didn't you come?" He choked, "I waited an' waited but you never came. Why did you leave me there, Uncle Sev'rus?" A huge wave of guilt swept through Snape as he tried to keep his voice even,

"Draco…I swear I came as soon as I could. Your mother's letter only arrived two days ago…" Instantly, Draco paled,

"Mama…Mama wrote to you? Is that why you came? Because she wanted you to take me away?" The older man looked uncomfortable, not liking where this was going at all,

"In a sense, yes. But…"

"Mama doesn't want me." Draco stated plainly, causing both adults to wince at his frankness, "She says it's my fault Papa gets upset, so now she wants me to go away."

"I'm sure that wasn't your mother's intention, as strange as it may seem." Draco looked up sadly,

"You don't have to pretend for her, Uncle Sev'rus. Papa told me that Mama resents me. So…so I know the truth." The little boy sniffed and wiped his nose on the already filthy shirt sleeve of his not so broken arm

"And do you believe everything your father tells you?" Snape asked gently. Draco looked up at his godfather, frowning,

"Of….of course I do…why shouldn't I?"

"Even though he locked you in the dark and did that?" he nodded in the direction of Draco's bandaged arm. Draco lowered his head, eyes burning.

"My Papa loves me." He said quietly, "I-it's my fault for making him angry. If I was better he wouldn't do it. I should've been more careful."

"Dragon…nobody has the right to hurt you like this, not even your Papa."

" 's my fault." Draco repeated stubbornly, "Mama says if I didn't provoke him, Papa wouldn't hit me and get upset. I ought to have learnt that by now. Besides, if Papa didn't love me, he…he wouldn't touch me… Would he?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Greetings once again! Heh heh, I'm leading up to my big twist soon! Bet ya can't guess! >;-)

Chocolate hugs to...bambambambaaaaam!

blueeyedchibi, sarcastic-ha ha ha, Nikki's evil doppelganger, brittagirl, perfectpureblood, lilmissgullable, 13BlackAngels, TimeMage0955, Dark Princesses, 'writin'-like-crazy-, pictureperfexion.

Lots of love, Lilyxxxx

PS- Does anyone read Fruits Basket? I'm thinking of doing a Yuki and Akito fic soon...


	22. Trus me

Draco instantly clamped a hand over his mouth, no sooner than the forbidden words had left his lips. He looked up nervously at both adults who were staring at him in a stunned silence.

"I….I shouldn't have said that." Draco moaned, shaking his head in despair, terror struck by what he had just said.

"Draco, what did you mean?" Poppy asked gently, being the first to regain her composer, "Why did you say that?" But Draco refused to speak anymore and kept a hand resolutely over his mouth, watching her with huge, frightened eyes. Sighing, Pomfrey turned to Severus, determined to extract at least some knowledge of the situation,

"Severus? Do you know anything?" Snape glanced at her dazedly, not really processing anything. His mind just repeating:

'_He's done it again. He's done it again. It's my fault. I should've stopped him from taking Draco away. I could've prevented this from happening. It's all my fault…'_

"SEVERUS!" Snape jumped and blinked,

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Do. You. Know. Anything. About. This? " Poppy repeated slowly, praying to some random supreme being for patience.

"Umm…well – "

"No!" Draco suddenly burst out, leaping to his feet, "You can't tell! She mustn't know! No one can! It's forbidden. A secret."

"She can help you, Draco. You don't have to hide it anymore. Besides," Snape added, slowly, "I'm afraid it is more than obvious what has happened to you. Just trust us dragon." Draco slumped miserably down on to the floor and curled up, burying his head in his knees,

"He'll kill me…" He whimpered, "He'll find out an'-an' he'll come here and take me away…back home an'…please, I don't want to go back there Uncle Sev'rus. Don't let him take me away again." Severus reached down and pulled Draco back on to the bed, looking directly in to the boy's blue-grey eyes,

"Listen to me, Draco. If Lucius comes here, looking for you, and you won't tell us what's happened, then no one will have any right to keep you here and he will take you and do what ever he has done again and again. Do you understand Draco? I cannot protect you if I don't know what I'm protecting you from. You cannot stay here if you don't trust me." Draco flinched slightly at his godfather's words and broke eye contact abruptly.

He didn't want to go home, but how could he tell them when it hurt so much just thinking about it? Severus regarded the boy's miserable expression and placed two fingers under his pale chin, gently tilting his head up to face him. Draco trembled at the contact but didn't dare to move away,

"I do not say these things to hurt you, Draco. I say them because I want you to understand what a difficult position I am in. I want to help you, but I can't if you won't let me."

"I-I-I'm sorry Uncle S-Sev'rus…" Draco stammered, tears welling up in his eyes, "Please…please don't s-send me away. I-I promise to be-to be good."

"Hush Dragon, I know you'll be good. That is not my concern. I know you are finding it difficult to trust adults at the moment, but I hope that soon you will be able to tell what he has done. I'm sorry for scaring you, that was certainly not my intention. I promise to do everything within my power to keep you safe and away from Him. Okay?" Draco nodded and gulped down the tears rising up inside of him, the suddenly flung his arms around Snape's neck and buried his face in his neck,

"I'm sorry f-for causing so much t-t-trouble.…I'm sorry…" Severus laid a hand across the back of Draco's head as the boy shifted so that he was comfortably curled up, a thumb stuck firmly in his mouth,

"There's no need to apologise for anything, Dragon. But I think a visit to Dumbledore tomorrow is in order."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greetings! Loads of people are asking me when he's gonna grow up, it'll be at least five chapters maybe more...hmmmmmmm.

chocolate to... lilmissgullable, nikki's evil doppelganger, blueeyedchibi, perfectpureblood, Dark Princess, KatieMalfoy19,

sarcastic-ha ha ha, 13BlackAngels, brittagrl, Writin'-like-crazy, Twilight Dragoness, Ilya and IceWitch1692.

And please check out my new poem!

Luv Lilyxxxxx :)


	23. Arguments

Severus slipped silently into his rooms, careful not to make a sound…

"How is he?" Snape jumped and spun around, glaring at Izz, who was peering innocently around the door frame,

"I thought I told you to get some sleep." He remarked, carrying on towards her. Izzy shrugged,

"You did. But how do you expect me to be able to rest after what has happened?"

"You will be of no help to Draco whatsoever, if you are walking around, half dead form fatigue." Severus answered evenly. The Aengel scowled,

"It's not _my_ fault! You cannot expect me to relax if you keep me from him like this!" She smirked, "So _technically_ it's your fault" Snape regarded her coolly for a minute, then brushed angrily past her and stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door shu behind him.

Izzy stood there, stunned at his uncalled for reaction, feeling exceedingly wrong footed . She hadn't meant it! It was _supposed_ to have been a joke. She shook her head sadly, wondering if all men could be insufferable idiots, who took things _way _too seriously.

'_All the best ones are, anyway.'_ She decided, walking back over to the door.

"Sev?" She said, knocking gently, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It's not really your fault." There was a short pause, then…

"Are you deeply, sincerely apologetic and swear on the life of all those dear to you, that you will never ever make such an accusation in regard to me again?" Izzy sighed,

"Yes, I am deeply, sincerely apologetic and swear on the life of all those dear to me that I will never ever make such an accusation in regard to you again. With a cherry on the top." She added. After a moments hesitation, which consisted of, to be precise, exactly ten point three seconds, Severus begrudgingly opened the door.

"It is _not_ my fault." He stated solemnly. Izzy couldn't help smiling at his sulky expression and patted him sympathetically on the arm,

"I know, Honey. I didn't mean it." He scowled at her,

"I need to speak to Dumbledore. Will you _please_ get some sleep now?"

"Fi-ii-ne…" Izzy said slowly, "But you cannot keep me away from him forever, you know."

"I am not trying to! Like I said, you will be of absolutely no help to Draco hald-dead!"

"'K…but first thing tomorrow-"

"You will see Draco." Severus assured her. She leant forward and gave him a shy kiss on the cheek, Snape blinked, surprised by her action and not atall sure how he should respond.

"Thankyou." She said, smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is he?" Narcissa looked innocently up at her fuming husband,

"Where is who, Darling?" She enquired sweetly,

"you know bloody well 'who', cissa." Lucius snarled, striding forwards and snatching the empty mug she was clutching tightly in her hand, "and you would do well to remember, _Narcissa_, that I do not tolerate people who toy with me."

"Of course, Dear." She reached for her cup, but Lucius held it deliberately up, just out of her reach,

"I told you to _stop_ drinking this stuff." He stated coolly. Cissa glared at him,

"Your point being…?"

"If I tell you to stop you _will_ stop!"

"Or what?" She demanded angrily, "Don't you _dare_ start treating me like a house-elf, Lucius! Don't you dare start treating me like you do Draco!" She stood up and furiously started to walk from the room,

"Narcissa! Come back here this instant!" Lucius shouted, starting after her. She didn't stop to turn around,

"Piss off Lucius."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N; Heylo! Hope you like this one, it's kind of random but i like it! Lol! I wanted another Snape/Izzy moment. heheheh...;)

Chocolate and PotterPlushies to...

Ilya, PerfectPureBlood, Tamika DanarDraco, Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, 13BlackAngels, KatieMalfoy19, Sarcastic- Ha ha ha, darkPrincesses, blueeyedchibi, harry potter princess H, brittagirl, Carmelita, TimeMage0955, minijuncy22

Love and thankies, Lilyxxxx


	24. Introduciing Draco

"Ok, so you promise not to freak out?" Harry and Ron exchanged confused glances as Hermione lead them through the third-floor, in the direction of the hospital wing.

"That does depend on what it is." Harry reminded her, "Why can't you just tell us? Why does it have to be a secret?"

"Trust me, you'll know." Hermione replied, looking furtively around, "But you mustn't go crazy." Ron gave an exaggerated sigh and rolled his eyes. Hermione, using every ounce of self-control not to smack him in the face, resorted to whispering,

"_Tea-spoon._" The redhead flushed and glared at her, but before he could retort, Hermione had started towards the infirmary again, Harry close behind her. As they reached the door, she turned to them once more, index finger pressed pointedly to her lips in a silent gesture, then resumed her trek into the unnaturally clean, white wilderness that had a strong scent of disinfectant about it.

They were just about to reach the last bed on the left, when an excited voice piped up,

"Mione! Mione! Mione!" Both Harry and Ron stood there, absolutely stunned, as a small blonde boy with a bandaged arm jumped into Hermione's arms, giggling like a crazy thing as Hermione tousled his hair,

"That's not…" Harry began uncertainly,

"Nah. It-it can't be…" Ron replied, gaping like a fish at the pair of them. Hermione turned back to her friends happily, the small boy lying his head on her shoulder, smiling shyly,

"Harry, Ron. I'd like to introduce you to Draco."

"It is!" They both said together, looking as though they were going to faint.

"Bloody hell!"

"There is no need for that!" Hermione scolded, instinctively covering Draco's ears, "You promised you wouldn't freak." Ron coughed in a _'Actually-no-we-didn't-you-just-assume-that-we-did._' Kind of way, making Harry elbow him hard in the ribs,

"Sorry, Mione. We were just…kind of surprised. Is that really Malfoy?" The brunette shot him a _Look_,

"His name's Draco, Harry. But yes, it is." The-boy-who-lived put a hand on his head as though he had a migraine coming,

"And, umm…"He fished vaguely around for the right word, finally ending up with a conclusive, "Why?" Hermione sat down on the edge of Draco's bed, settling the little boy comfortably in her lap, gesturing Harry to come and sit by her,

"Can't you guess?" She asked softly. Harry frowned, deep in thought, then shook his head, "Then I'll tell you later. Not in front of him." Draco looked up at her,

"Are you going to tell him Mione?" He asked nervously,

"Why? Don't you want me to? I won't if you don't want that." Draco screwed up his pale face in concentration,

"I don't know…" He said hesitantly, "Papa says I'll be in trouble if I tell, but Uncle Sev'rus says I won't an' Izzy say I won't to. What do you think Mione? Will I be in trouble?"

"I shouldn't think so, Draco. Not if your Uncle Severus says you won't." Draco looked uncertain for a moment, then meekly complied with a small nod of his blond head and buried of himself further into Hermione's arms, who, sensing the child's unease, hugged him closer.

Ron watched this exchange with contempt and, although he'd never admit to it, jealousy. He was jealous that this…_boy_, who, just a few weeks ago, had hated their guts. A feeling of which was returned with equal malevolence. And now, here he was, sitting on Hermione's knee, stealing her affection for _him_! He knew he was being selfish. He knew Hermione wasn't stupid enough to befriend someone like _that_ for no good reason, but now it seemed as if she liked Ferret Boy better than him… **:-(**

Hermione looked up from stroking Draco's baby fine hair to see Ronald sulking in the corner. She sighed and looked down at her young charge,

"Draco, would you mind sitting with Harry for a moment? I need to…_deal_ with something." Draco looked up curiously,

"What, Mione? What do you need to deal with?" Hermione laughed,

"Don't you worry about it. You'll be fine with Harry for a few minutes won't you?" Draco nodded amiably and scrambled off Hermione's lap and onto Harry's. When Draco was happily settled, the brunette turned to Ron, who was scowling ferociously at nothing in particular, who was scowling ferociously back. But before she got up, harry grabbed her arm,

"Don't be too harsh on him, Mione," He warned, "This is a big shock and you know what he's like."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Hermione replied, smirking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Yo! How is everyone? Ugh, i have had such a bad cold this week ,Lol! btw, i might not be able to update next weekend as i'm going to my great grandmother's funerla. sob she was 94 though...ah well. :(

Choclate huggles to,da da da daaaa

miniuncy22, irite4uall, perfectpureblood, Tamike DanarDraco, darkprincess, thinkb4uspeak, Nikki's evil doppelganger, lollenk, i Estel Vinta Amambarrena lomeo A Duath, Queen of darkness, evilness and chaos, blueeyedchibi, 13blackangels, brittagirl, lilmissgullable, TimaeMage0955 and Ilya of Smeg.

I love you all so much! Lilyxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	25. Secrets and Tigers

"_What _is your problem?" Hermione hissed angrily, "At least Harry is making _some_ sort of effort to get along with Draco, but your not even trying!" Ronald glared at her,

"And why should I?" He snapped back, "I hated that little brat before so why should I change my opinion now?" Hermione flushed heatedly,

"Because…because things are different now, things have happened. You could, at the very least, _try_ and give him a chance! Stop being so bloody narrow minded!" But the redhead just folded his arms stubbornly across his chest, refusing to budge,

"He is still the same person, Mione." He reminded her coolly, glaring over at the innocent little boy who was playing 'Simon Says' on his best friend's knee, giggling happily, "When he returns to his normal age he's going to be just as evil as he was before, if not more. You just don't want to except it, he's _using_ you!"

"How can you even _think_ that?" Hermione shrieked, her voice rising considerably, "He's _six years old_ for god sake! You don't know anything about what's happened, so don't you _dare_ talk about him like that!"

"That's because you won't tell me, Hermione! I have no idea why Malfoy's been turned into a kid, I don't know why he's in the hospital wing with a bloody broken arm and I sure as hell don't know why you're so involved!"

"So you want me to tell you?" Hermione demanded, eyes wild and furious, "You want to know what I heard that day I spied on Malfoy? You want to know where I _'sneaked'_ off to last night?" She shoved him hard, "Well? Do you?" Ron nodded slowly, slightly freaked out by how fierce Hermione had become…not that he hadn't seen it before, of course…

"Go on then," He challenged, "Tell me!"

­­­­­­­­­­­

"What's your favourite colour, Harry?" Draco asked, peering curiously up at the green-eyed boy. Something about Mione's friend fascinated him tremendously, although he couldn't quite put his finger on precisely what that thing was.

Harry looked down on the young boy perched on his knee. He still couldn't _quite_ believe that this innocent, untainted child was Draco Malfoy, who had been his nemesis since his very first day at Hogwarts. The concept that he was playing 'Simon Says' with the Slytherin Prince was just too bizarre to register. Harry put on an exaggerated thinking face,

"Hmm…I think it has to be…blue."

"Whyyy?"

"'Cause…" Harry frowned, "I don't know. Do you need a reason for liking a colour?" Draco looked down somewhat dejectedly,

"No," He said quietly, "I-I guess not."

"Ok…so what's yours?" Harry asked, as an attempt to lighten Draco's suddenly downcast mood. Instantly, the little boy perked right up,

"Orange!" He stated happily, giving his legs a little swing,

"Whyyy?" Harry mimicked teasingly. Draco giggled,

"'Cause it's the colour of tigers an' I like tigers." The Boy who Lived raised and eyebrow, clearly surprised,

"Yeah? I thought you'd like…I dunno, Snakes and such." Draco visibly shuddered and stopped swinging his legs almost instantly,

"Snakes are creepy." He confided, his voice barley above a whisper, "They're all poisonous an' they bite you a lot. 'S why I don't like them." He added with a nod of his head to emphasize the point,

"And tigers don't bite?" Harry queried, curious as to how the kid would answer. Draco frowned thoughtfully,

"Well…not as much as snakes and that do. An' tigers are a bit like cats an' I used to have a cat but it disappeared."

"Oh…I'm very sorry-" Draco shrugged indifferently, " 'S ok. I think it must've been bad 'cause sometimes when things are bad they disappear."

"So, let me get this straight," Ron paused, trying to sort everything Hermione had just told him into some comprehensible order in his mind, which, in doing so, made his head hurt. Quite badly too, come to that…

"When you spied on Malfoy, you heard his dad doing…weird things," Mione nodded, cringing slightly at his bad choice of words, "So then you went to McGonagall who told you to keep spying on Malfoy, then he got turned into a baby, (_'I'm not a baby! I'm six!'_ _Draco pipes up from behind) _by a deaging potion and could only speak French, then his dad abducted him. Then Malfoy's mum invited you and Snape to tea, at which she told you to kidnap Malfoy, who had been beaten up by his dad and locked in a hidden cupboard." He looked up at Hermione,

"Is that right?" She nodded, looking slightly pale,

"Just about." Ron grimaced and closed is eyes, sucking in a load of air,

"Bloody hell!"

* * *

Heya! I can feel many chapters coming soon! Hehehehe! yay! Half term next week, HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL! I feel kinda hyper...giggles manicly

Ahem, Hugs 'n' kisses to...drum roll and ticker tape parades...

Lolenk, PerfectPureblood, Queen of evilness, darkness and chaos, Miniuncy22, Tamika DanarDraco, 13BlackAngels, brittagirl, Nikki's Evil DoppelGanger, DarkPrincesses, Writin'-like-crazy, Mblue (x2), Ilya of Smeg and LilMissGullable!

Love you all lots and happy valentines day!

Lilyxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	26. Talking to Dumbledore

"I take it your rescue mission was successful?" Dumbledore enquired good naturedly, "Tea, Severus?" The younger man sighed,

"We managed to get Draco out of there, if that's what you mean,"

" 'We'?"

"I took Granger with me." Dumbledore made no attempt to hide his surprise at this peculiar statement and unexpected piece of information,

"You took Miss Granger? The Gryffindor you have outwardly detested for so long? Might I enquire as to why, Severus?" Again, Snape shrugged his shoulders noncommittally, excepting the tea that as offered to him,

"To be honest, I barely have any idea myself." He admitted, wincing as the hot cup burnt his hands, "Draco appeared to have taken a liking to her, _after_ he took the deaging potion of course,"

"You know for sure that that was what it was?" Dumbledore cut in curiously, "How do you know?"

"Narcissa." Severus replied simply. Albus nodded knowingly,

"Ahh, Narcissa Malfoy, a most accomplished potions mistress. Almost as good as your self. But why would Draco do such a silly thing? I thought he had inherited his mother's talent…"

"He did it deliberately." Snape replied, his tone flat and morose, realising that he would, _yet again, _explain the entire fiasco, "That evening had been very…_difficult_." Dumbledore peered at him intently,

"Why? What happened?" Severus hesitated,

"After the first 'Defence' lesson, Draco was told to stay behind. Lucius then…violated him. I tried to talk to Draco about it when he came to me afterwards, but he become scared and ran off. That's when-"

"That's when we found him." Dumbledore finished, somewhat thoughtfully, "Well, Miss Granger did, anyway." He paused, and then said seriously, "Severus, why didn't you come to me before? If you had, I could have helped before and maybe this whole thing may have been prevented," Snape glared at him, and took a too-large gulp of tea,

"My promises to Draco come before everything else. And I promised him I would never tell."

"You mean, this has happened before?" Dumbledore exclaimed, leaning back in his chair, starting to feel slightly sick,

"Well, not _That_. At least…not that I ever heard of. But there are _other_ secrets concealed in the Malfoy Manor. But I think _That_ has happened again, within the last couple of days. There is something that Draco refuses to talk about and when Poppy tried to examining him he started screaming. All the signs are pointing to the same thing and I really don't know what to do. I feel so…_responsible_. I feel that maybe I could have prevented this, stopped all this from happening…"

"What you _could've _done no longer matters now in the world of the present day," Dumbledore reminded him, surveying Snape over the rim of his half-moon spectacles, "But it's what you _can_ do that is of relevance. And what you _can_ do, is encourage Draco to talk about what has happened to him, but don't push him to tell you anything he doesn't feel comfortable with. Just let him know that you're there for him, Severus, and I'm sure he will be fine." Snape sighed, a wave of fatigue sweeping unpleasantly through him,

"Yes. I'm sure you're right." He drained the last of his tea and set the cup back down on the desk and stood up slowly, "Do you want to talk to him at all, Professor?"

"Ah…that depends-"

"On what?"

"Whether or not I am still 'The Bad Man'." Dumbledore stated with a twinkle in his eye. Severus allowed himself a small smile,

"I think that particular myth has been successfully dispelled." Albus nodded,

"I'm glad. Severus?" Snape stopped, halfway to the door and turned,

"Yes, Sir?"

"Remember what I said; Don't push him. And don't do anything rash, at least until he returns to his normal age." Severus inclined his head,

"Of course, Professor."

* * *

A/N: Heyall! I said i'm on a role! Not really much to say 'cept HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

And chocolate hearts to...

DarkPrincesses, Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, Tamika DanarDraco, Eranim, brittagirl, lollenk, Queen of Darkness evilness and chaos and lilmissgullable!

All my love, Lilyxxxxxx


	27. Reunited

Izzy skimmed silently through the unknown halls of Hogwarts. It was quite exciting to be able to observe everyone when they have absolutely no idea that you are doing it.

But at that particular moment in the great expanse of time, the Aengel wasn't really paying much attention to her surroundings.

She _had _to find him!

She _had_ to see him!

Izzy had taken the opportunity to 'escape', as soon as Severus had gone off to see Dumbledore. But unfortunately, as similar as this castle was to Malfoy Manor, she still had absolutely no idea, whatsoever, where to even begin to look for Draco.

* * *

Draco looked up from their serious discussion on colours as Hermione lead a very shocked and slightly nauseous looking Ron carefully by the hand and sat down besides them,

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed, eyeing Ron with concern, "You've gone _seriously_ green!"

"Have I?" Ron replied vaguely, "Oh. Dear." The-Boy-Who-Lived gave his best the friend the weirdest look anybody in the entirety of the whole vast world (which is quite a lot) has ever received and turned to Hermione, who was pulling faces at Draco and making him giggle a lot.

"What have you done to him?" The brunette stopped entertaining her young charge and hesitated. Draco looked up at her apprehensibley,

"Did you tell him, Mione?" He asked quietly, "Does he know? Is he cross?" Hermione gave the little boy a small smile,

"No. Of course not. He just a bit…surprised, that's all." Draco looked down,

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

"…Trois, deux, un…" Izzy opened her eyes to find herself just a few paces away from the white doors that lead into the hospital wing. With a happy flash of her purple eyes, Izzy made her way gracefully in.

* * *

Draco gave a small squeak of surprise and joy as soon as he saw Izzy and jumped to his feet. She laughed and knelt down to greet him as he ran to her and wrapped his unbroken arm around her neck burying his face in the nape of her neck,

"Who's she?" Harry whispered to Hermione, who watching Ron with obvious hilarity as, in turn, he stared at the 'blank space' Draco appeared to be hugging, clearly very confused and looked to be feeling slightly wronged,

"She's Izzy but…Oh Harry! You can see her! That's so wonderful!"

"O…Kay…?"

"She's an _Aengel_, Harry!" She explained as though it were obvious. Harry blinked stupidly, "Only people who Draco completely trusts can see her. So, that means he likes you." Finally, it clicked,

"Ohhh!" Harry breathed as a mini tsunami of understanding hit his head at full pelt, leaving small parts of his brain struggling for survival. He felt he should say more after that, but that bit appeared to have been washed away….

Hermione rolled her eyes in an 'Over-the-top' sort of fashion and fought the urge to insert some artificial brain cells into both Harry's _and_ Ron's head personally, Maybe Snape's too…It would be called, _'Operation utterly hopeless and impossible.'_ Hermione did a little happy dance in her mind. La la la laaaaa…

"Mione!" The brunette awoke from her In-Brain party with a sudden and rather unpleasant jolt of reality,

"Umm…Hello?" Draco gave her an austere look,

"Mione, you were Laa-ing to yourself." He accused, stating the fact as if it deserved a life sentence in Azkaban. Hermione gave all those in the vicinity a dreamy look, which was returned by only half in the vicinity, whilst the others gave her puzzled looks and expressions,

"Am I? Or, was I?" she asked, suddenly becoming very confused and not quite knowing why, "Oh well, my most sincerest apologies." Draco inclined his head seriously,

"Accepted. Mione?" The little boy ran up to her and whispered into her ear, "Why's the red boy lookin' all freaked out?"

"I think it might be because you were talking to Issabella and Ron can't see her. So, think how strange it must've looked to him." Draco sucked his bottom lip thoughtfully,

"Ah. 'kay. Where's Uncle Sev'rus?"

"I think he's gone to see Professor Dumbledore, Poppet." Izzy answered walking over to them. Draco paled slightly,

"Oh…why? A-are they going to send me home?" Izzy quickly scooped him up,

"No! Of course not! Nobody's going to send you back. And if do, I'll kill them." Draco looked up,

"Really?" He asked hopefully. She smiled and nodded,

"Uh huh. Promise." Draco grinned,

"Good. 'Cause I like it here."

* * *

A/N: Hiya! In response to alot of people questions- When Draco does gow up (btw, please stop asking me when that is. Be paaatient! Lol) he'll go straight from six to thirteen, he won't have to grow completly up. 2- This will be a Hr/D and a Snape/Izzy fic...thinks to self anything else...not really cept don't expect another update till next week cos i'm going to my great Gran's funeral and we've got to travel up to burford.

Dragon hugs to: lollenk, Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, Queen of darkness evilness and chaos, Addticted-2-HP, miniuncy, lindylulu, Ilya Of Smeg, Tamika DanarDraco and Brittagirl!

Love 'n' kisses- Lilyxxxxxx


	28. A touch of mistrust

Severus trudged wearily in to his room. This had probably been _the_ most stressful week of his entire life and now he was most definitely looking forward to a relaxing weekend, not having to do or worry about anything at all and only getting up on Sunday to have an equally and relaxing bath with about a ton of lavender scented bubbles…

"I'm back!" Snape called to Izzy who was, supposedly, in the room adjacent to this. When nobody replied, Severus frowned deeply and, hand in hand with a nasty sense of foreboding, peered around the door to see the Aengel…completely and utterly not there.

The usually well-composed Potions Master fell to his knees and moaned into the carpet,

"Why? Why? Why?"

"I'm still not sure about him." Ronald stated suspiciously, eyeing the small boy playing clapping games on Hermione's knee in an exceedingly dubious manner. Harry punched him relatively lightly, but not really, on the shoulder,

"Couldn't you at least _try_ to get along with him? For Hermione's sake if no one else's."

"But it's _Malfoy_!" Ron whined, "I don't _want_ to get along with him!" Harry narrowed his eyes,

"_Then pretend it's someone else._" He said slowly, getting just the slightest bit pissed at his friend's attitude. As much as he liked Ron, he could be seriously narrow-minded sometimes.

"Hey." Harry looked up to see the Aengel girl, Izzy he thought her name was, hovering over him, "Your name's Harry, isn't it?"

"Umm…yeah."

"Okay, I was just checking. And…_he _can't see me, cam he?" She pointed to Ron, who was watching his green-eyed friend as though he was totally mad. Harry shook his head,

"It doesn't appear so." Izzy laughed and sat herself down next to him,

"Thank you." She whispered, right into his ear,

"What-what for?"

"For being kind to Draco." The both looked over to where the small blonde boy was giggling like a wild thing, "I don't think I've ever seen him so at ease with people before." She continued, "Usually he is very wary of strangers but now, he just seems so happy. So just…thank you." Harry began to make an embarrassed sort of reply about _'Oh no! Don't be so silly, Draco's a lovely kid.'_ Or something of the sort. But at that moment, Severus burst through the double doors leading into the wing and made his way slowly up to where the party was assembled. Draco leapt happily to his feet and raced up to him, the boy's former fatigue almost entirely gone, and wrapped his thin arms around his godfather's waist,

"I've made a new friend!" He piped, "His name's Harry an'-" But Snape brushed him off and went up to Izzy,

"_I told you to stay in my room and get some rest._" His voice was low and dangerous and Draco, not having witnessed Snape's temper before, began to breath heavily, unwelcome memories starting to rise to the surface again. Izzy sighed,

"Severus you don't-"

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Severus continued, his tone rising rapidly in volume, "I thought you'd disappeared or been abducted! You should've waited for me! How could-"

"Severus for Merlin's sake, **shut up**! Can't you see you're scaring him?"

"Wh…?" Snape turned towards Draco, who, sure enough, had turned completely white and was crouched, trembling, on the ground. Within an instant, Severus was crouched by his side,

"Draco?" The little boy's head shot up, eyes wide and scared,

"N-no!" He whispered, his weak voice barely above a low whimper, "P-please…" Snape felt very much inclined towards knocking his head against a very hard brick wall. Hard enough to get concussion, at least. He looked to Izzy for some sort of moral support or guidance…but she wasn't there.

Snape turned back to Draco, who was still watching him fearfully, making it all the more clear why Issabella had vanished. A feeling of nausea rose up in his throat.

"I'm so sorry." Severus whispered to his godson, "I never meant to scare you. I swear I didn't. Please forgive me, Dragon. Please trust me." Draco looked up at Snape and hesitated, unsure whether or not his godfather was telling the truth.

Silver met black.

And Draco climbed on to Snape's lap and put his middle, pressing his thin face into the dark material of Severus' cloak, inhaling the familiar, safe smell that Draco always associated with him.

"Sev?" Snape turned his head to look into the deep, purple eyes of Draco's Aengel. He let out the breath that had been unconsciously held in, as a sigh of relief.

"I think, sometimes, you forget that I am not human." She chided softly, "I am bound to him and he to me. You cannot realise how much it hurts to be separated from him."

"I thought I had lost you." Snape said dumbly, clearly not listening to a word she had just been saying. Izzy giggled and brushed her lips against his neck,

"Don't be silly Sev." She murmured in his ear, "There's no way you can get rid of me _that_ easily! Draco needs me." Draco, upon hearing his name, looked up and gave them both an angelic smile, happy that his two favourite people had made up and his Uncle Sev'rus wasn't cross any more.

xXxXxXx

Hermione glanced over at Ron, who was looking utterly bewildered. He stood up shakily, pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger,

"I think…I need to lie down." He mumbled vaguely, "My head really hurts."

"I'll come with you." Harry offered, standing also, "You coming, Mione?"

"In a second. You two go on ahead. I'll catch you up." Harry and Ron exchanged sceptical looks, "What?"

"You do remember what happened when you said that last time, don't you?" Harry reminded her. Hermione sighed,

"I am _not_ going to spy on anybody! I just need to ask something."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later! You really don't trust me, do you?" The green eyed boy grinned and shook his head,

"Nope." Hermione narrowed her eyes,

"Fine. I don't care. Just take Ron back to the common room and I'll meet you two there in five minutes." Harry hesitated, debating whether or not he could trust her, then, deciding he could, said to Ron,

"Come along Ronald." And, after waving goodbye to Draco, steered him out of the hospital wing by the elbow.

When she was sure that the boys had definitely left, Hermione went over to where Snape and Draco were sitting,

"Umm…Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Umm…. well, you know it's the first Hogsmeade visit of the year tomorrow? I was just wondering if maybe Draco would like to come with us? You know, if you wanted to rest, or something, without having to worry about him, we'd be only too happy to look after him." Draco looked hopefully up at his godfather,

"Please, Uncle Sev'rus, can I? Please?" Severus faltered,

"I don't know…"

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaassee!" Snape held up his hands in surrender,

"Fine. But you'd better look after him Granger or I'll fail you in every exam for the rest of your life." Hermione grinned.

"I will, don't worry."

* * *

A/N: Greetings! YAY! 211 REVIEWS! Does happy dance

Ahem Chocolate dragon hugs to...

13BlackAngels, Lollenk, KatieMalfoy19, Nikki's evil doppelganger, lilmissgullable, Tamika DanarDraco, Grlkat, DarkPrincesses, Miniuncy, TimeMage0955, Queen of darkness evilness and chaos, Ilya of Smeg, Carmelita, perfectpureblood, XxXGoddess of SlytherinXxX

All my love, Lilyxxxx


	29. To HogsMeade!

"Hermione! Where _are_ you going?"

"We're supposed to be going _this_ way!" Lavender and Parvati called after her as Hermione suddenly left them and made a bee-line towards the hospital wing. Harry and Ron exchanged 'Looks',

"She isn't going to-?"

"I have a feeling she might be."

"Hermione!" The brunette turned and waved cheerily to them,

"Wait for me! I'll be with you in a second!" Dean and Seamus turned to Harry and Ron questioningly,

"What is she doing?" Ron gave a small sigh and shook his head sadly,

"She's having one of her 'Turns' again and-." But he was silenced by Harry's elbow going hard into his ribs, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Hermione is _not_ having one of her turns!"

"She is if she talks to invisible people." Ron reasoned,

"Izzy isn't invisible and I talk to her to-." Ron gave a loud cough, letting harry know _precisely_ what he thought of that. But their 'debate was cut short by Parvati and Lavender's squeel of,

"Aww! Isn't he just so _cute_!" The boys turned to see what the girls were cooing over; Hermione had just come out of the hospital wing and was leading a very small, very nervous looking Draco by the hand. Draco's eyes widened at the sight of so many strangers all staring at _him_ and instinctively drew himself closer to Hermione, who, sensing the child's discomfort, quickly picked him up and carried him over to where her friends were waiting.

Dean, being the first to recover himself, turned to Ron grinning and shook his hand enthusiastically,

"Congratulations mate! He looks just like you." The red-head scowled as everyone laughed and came up to 'congratulate' him and tell him that they,' _never knew you had it in you.'_

"Seriously though, Hermione, why have you got a kid? Who is he?" Lavender asked, reaching up to stroke the child's perfect hair. Hermione smirked, this was _definitely_ going to be amusing…

"His name's Draco and I'm looking after him for a while." Lavender froze and quickly pulled her hand away,

"Are you serious?" She whispered, "This is _Malfoy_?" Hermione nodded, trying desperately hard to keep herself from giggling at her friend's shocked expressions.

There was a very awkward silence, then Draco whispered to Hermione,

"I don't think they like me, Mione." The brunette said nothing, but glared at the group that was shifting uncomfortably. Finally, Seamus bravely stepped forward,

"Hey Draco. My name's Seamus." Draco shyly took the hand that was offered to him,

"I'm very pleased to meet you." Encouraged by the Irish boy's success, each of the others came forwards to introduce themselves.

Eventually when Draco was happily chatting away to Parvati about the all importance of cats, Hermione began to herd them on,

"Come on! Else we'll never get there!"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Can we go to the sweet shop, Mione?"

"Uh huh."

"And the Quidditch shop too?"

"I'm sure that Harry will be glad of the excuse."

"What about the joke shop?" Hermione hesitated,

"Maybe…but the first place we are going is definitely going to be Gladrags. You cannot go around wearing the same outfit forever." Draco pulled a face that made Lavender go,

"Aww!" Again.

"I don't like clothes shopping!" He protested, sticking out his bottom lip slightly, "Besides, I like these clothes. Why can't I just wear these?"

"Because you will smell." Hermione replied bluntly.

"_Malfoys don't smell._" Draco muttered darkly, chewing on the cuff of his shirt,

"Precisely." The little boy sighed in a tortured sort of way,

"Fine." He said valiantly, "I'll get some more clothes."

"Umm…Mione? Would you mind if we, you know, skipped out on that?" Harry asked nervously, clearly speaking for the entirety of the boys, "We were thinking of going off and…" He paused, searching for a realistic thing that they could be doing,

"Exploring the historical sites of the area." Dean supplied quickly.

"Don't worry." Hermione reassured them, "You'd probably just get in the way anyway. We'll meet you in The Three Broomsticks in an hour, okay?" Seamus and Harry high-fived,

"All right!"

"Cheers Hermione!"

"Bye Draco!" And with that, the boys ran off, leaving Draco alone with the three girls. Parvati and Lavender immediately began to examine him,

"Hmm…he most definitely needs some colours." Lavender wondered aloud,

"Yes," Parvati agreed, scanning every inch of the boy's small body carefully, "But nothing _too_ bright. Maybe some dark reds and purples…what do you think Hermione?"

"I think light blue would be good. It would certainly bring out the blue in his eyes. What colours do you like Draco?"

"Green!" Draco replied instantly, "And orange." Both Lavender and Parvati winced,

"I'm sure we can do something with the green, but orange…?"

"A disaster waiting to happen." Lavender agreed, "Come on. Let's see what we can find."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Within half-an hour upon entering Gladrags Wizard Wear, the pile on jumpers, trousers and T-shirts that the girls had pick up for Draco had grown so immense, that it towered well over the little boy's head.

Parvati was just modelling a stripy magenta pullover with navy jeans, with Lavender watching expertly from the side, when Hermione walked proudly into the changing rooms, something clutched behind her back,

"I have found _The_ perfect thing for him!" She stated happily, holding out an exquisite green and silver belt in her hands. The light from outside reflected off the shiny metallic surface of the buckle and caught Draco's eye.

_Silver._

_Leather._

Draco froze and sat down heavily on the floor, looking slightly green, and hid his face in his arms, visibly trembling.

Parvati and Lavender exchanged puzzled glances with each other, confused by the boy's surprising reaction,

"Mione, what's up with him?"

"I'm not sure but…" She went over and knelt quietly down by Draco. He looked up hesitantly, obviously trying his best to concentrate on Hermione's face but his eyes kept darting fearfully to the silver belt, still clutched in her hand,

"Draco? What's wrong?" But Draco seemed unable to answer.

The silver was sparkling at him threateningly, reminding him of the power it still held over him.

Draco shivered.

"Is this it?" Hermione continued, holding the belt towards him, "Is this what's scaring you?" The boy gave a small whimper and recoiled away from it. Hermione, realising almost instantly what the problem was, snarled and threw the silver belt as far as she could across the shop and scooped the trembling child into her arms,

"I think that's enough shopping for today." She said quietly, slowly standing up,

"Is he okay?" Lavender asked, concern evident in her eyes,

"It's nothing that a butter-beer can't fix."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"So, was your shopping trip successful?" Harry enquired as he carried a very large, very full tray of butter-beers over to their table.

"It was…_eventful_ " Hermione replied evenly as everybody grabbed a mug, "We got some gorgeous stuff though."

"Mmm." Parvati agreed, "Purple is definitely his colour."

"Most certainly _not_ orange." Lavender added, shuddering at the mere thought of it,

"Cheers!" Seamus suddenly yelled, causing everyone to jump and spill their drinks, "To life, weekends and…and fizzing-wizzbees!" He and Dean knocked their glasses together and drunk to Seamus' proposal, downing the entire contents of their mugs in one go.

"Has he been eating sherbet again?" Hermione asked, looking pointedly at Harry and Ron, both the picture of innocence,

"Might've been…why?"

"You _know_ what he gets like-." Suddenly Draco started to tug frenziedly at Hermione's sleeve, panic clear in the boy's grey eyes, "Draco, wh-."

"Umm…Mione. You might want to look behind you." Ron whispered to her. She turned around and nearly had a heart attack,

Lucius Malfoy had just stepped into the pub.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Helloo! I won't do chocolate right now, cos i'm in an internet cafe, so I'll do everyone on the next chappie! (Which is written!)

Lots of Love, Lilyxxx


	30. An Unwelcome Visitor

"He's going to take me away!" Draco whimpered, "I knew he'd find me! I knew he's come looking!" Hermione tried to calm the almost hysterical child by rubbing his back, but nothing seemed to work.

"Ssh, he hasn't seen you yet." She soothed, her own pulse racing rapidly. If Draco got taken away again, she was sure that Snape would stand by his threat of failing her in every exam and probably worse, "Umm Harry, have you got your cloak?" Harry nodded silently and passed his faithful invisibility cloak to Hermione who, in turn, draped it over the small blonde boy, "Quickly Draco, under the table." He complied meekly and was soon crouching at Hermione's feet, hidden by the cloak.

"Okay everyone, drink up!" The brunette stated in a falsely cheery manner,

"Umm Mione, what's going on?" Seamus asked in a hushed tone, "Why's Draco under the table?"

"I'll explain everything later." Hermione whispered back, "It's quite compli-"

"Well well, if it isn't Hermione Granger." Hermione stiffened as the distinctive silvery voice of Lucius Malfoy carried clearly through her ears. She raised her head, meeting the blonde man directly in the eyes,

"Hello Mr.Malfoy." Lucius nodded to her curtly and swept his cold eyes searchingly over the group.

Hermione felt Draco's hand grip her ankle tightly under the table,

"I don't suppose you have seen my son around here anywhere have you?" Lucius continued, staring at her pointedly, giving Hermione the distinct impression that he could see right into her mind, "I appears to have run away and I am, o_f course_, very concerned."

"No I haven't seen him." Hermione snapped back, "Not that I would tell _you_ if I had."

"_Liar_." Lucius hissed, "Really Granger, I thought that you, _apparently_ being the brightest witch of your year, would have more sense than to think that you can lie to me." His hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist, the silver signet ring worn on his right index finger biting painfully into her skin, "Now, I will ask you _once_ more and not again, _where is my son_?"

"Let go of me!"

"Answer my question!"

"Papa stop it!" Hermione instantly stopped struggling as Draco slowly rose from underneath the table, Harry's cloak clutched firmly in his small hand. He glared up at Lucius, although still terribly frightened, "Stop it." He repeated, "You're hurting her!" Mr.Malfoy stood still for a moment, clearly very surprised that Draco had chosen to show himself of his own accord.

But then suddenly, Lucius released Hermione's arm and grabbed Draco's, forcing the little boy roughly to his feet,

"So," He snarled, shaking his son hard, "You think that you can get away from me that easily, do you?" Draco tried his best to answer, but the words just wouldn't respond to him. All he could do was stare, transfixed, up at his father, "Answer me!" Lucius commanded, tightening the hold he had on his son's wrist, making Draco wince with pain, but still the boy was unable to reply.

Becoming thoroughly annoyed and forgetting, for the moment, where he was, Lucius raised his hand to slap Draco, who instinctively flung his good arm across his face to shield himself from the blow…

"If you touch him," Came Hermione's voice shrill and a tad hysterical, "I'll report you to the authorities for child abuse!" Lucius released his son, who instantly drew back, wrist falling limply by his side, and turned calmly, definitely, to Hermione.

"And what…_'Authorities'_ might that be, Miss Granger? The aurors?" He gave a derisive laugh, "I think not. Do you _seriously_ believe that _they_ would want to be bothered with such a _trivial_ affair as _child abuse_? I do not know how you do things in the muggle world, but here I think you'll find this sort of thing rather…_common place_, one might say. Not that you'll here of it, I might add.

"But here in the Wizarding community, parents have the right to discipline their children in whatever way they think appropriate. So do whatever you want, _Mudblood, _you can't protect him forever. He _will_ be returned to me one day. One day soon." Lucius turned away from Hermione, who was looking positively sickened, and back to Draco,

"Don't worry, Draco. I'm not going to take you away today. But," He reached down to tilt the little boy's head up, forcing their eyes to meet, "But I _will_ be back and when I am, remember this my little Dragon; I am a Malfoy, and a Malfoy _always_ gets what he wants." He gave the shocked group of Gryffindors a sardonic bow,

"Good day."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heya! Woa, 21 reviews in 2 days! Record! Thankyou so much! xxxxxxx >ahem 

Candy coated Dragon hugs to the following...>ba ba ba bummmm 

28-

XxXgoddessXofXSlytherinXxX, miniuncy, timemage0955, KatieMalfoy19, Lollenk, Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, Dark princesses, perfectpureblood (I promise to email u!), harry potter princess H, queen of darkness evilness and chaos, lilmissgullable, Tamika DanarDraco, twilight dragoness, 13Black Angels, blueeyedchibi, Hogaboom!

29-

Hogaboom, lollenk, Niki's Evil Doppelganger, perfectpureblood, legolass' lady 101, Dark Princesses, 13BlackAngels, miniuncy22, Natural-181, blueeyedchibi, Twilight Dragoness, thinkb4uspeak, carmelita, I Estel vinta amarbarenna lomeo A Duath , TimeMage0955, Slytherin corps, Ilya of Smeg, Tamika DanarDraco, Ellie, lilmissgullable, the look of lve.

Thank you so much! Lilyxxxx


	31. A Decision

The group walked silently back up to the castle, each deeply emerged in their own private thoughts, all centring around the small blonde boy who was sobbing quietly in Hermione's arms.

"Hey Harry," Dean whispered, as they trudged past the lake, "What was all that about exactly?" Harry shrugged,

"No idea." He lied. In actual fact, he knew perfectly well, but right now, he didn't even want to think about it, let alone explain it to someone else. "Maybe it's just going to be one of those days. You know what I mean?" Dean nodded his agreement,

"Yeah, I guess…it's been kind of weird today."

"Yeah." They walked the remainder of the journey in silence.

"I'm going to go and see Dumbledore." Hermione told them, as they reached the steps leading up into the entrance hall, "I'll see you guys later." The others nodded and said their goodbyes to Draco, who refused to look up from the safety of Hermione's cloak,

"Is he going to be alright, Mione?" Seamus asked quietly, "He seems really upset…"

"I expect you would be too." Hermione snapped, a little harsher than intended, "I'm sorry. I'm sure he'll be fine, he just needs some time, that's all."

"Okay. Bye Draco, hope you feel better soon." The little boy shuffled about as a sign that he heard and accepted what Seamus had said, but still wouldn't look up. Hermione smiled at her friends,

"Thanks. I really appreciate your support, I'm sure Draco does too, but would you mind keeping it to yourselves? Just for now, at least."

"Sure."

"Of course!"

"See you later." And with that, they walked off, leaving Hermione and Draco standing in the middle of the hall. Hermione looked down at him,

"Well kid," She said, "Let's see what we can do about our situation, shall we?"

Albus Dumbledore looked up from his paper as a knock on his door disturbed him,

"Yes? Come in." Hermione slowly stepped into the elaborate office, looking around her in awe, "Ah Miss Granger! And what might I have done to deserve the pleasure of your company?"

"Well-." Hermione began but Dumbledore interrupted her,

"Please, have a seat" Hermione sat down, arranging Draco on her lap, "Cola cube?" Hermione frowned,

"Umm…. No Thankyou. Draco, do you want a sweet?" He shook his head. Albus nodded, and removed his glasses, placing them besides him on his desk,

"Do go on, Miss Granger."

"Okay, well…" She paused, trying to decide the best way to go about this. She figured on the 'Concise and Straight to the point' way, "We saw Lucius Malfoy in the Three Broomsticks."

"Ah…And did he see you? Or should I say, did he see Draco?" Hermione felt Draco push himself closer to her and she nodded,

"Yes. Mr.Malfoy had grabbed my wrist and Draco told him to let go. Then he tried to-to hit Draco and I said that I'd report him for child abuse and he said…he said it wasn't illegal?" She looked the old man directly in the eyes, "Is that…true, Professor? Is it really legal?" Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his chair, glasses perched, once again, on his long nose.

"I'm afraid Lucius was telling the truth. Although that still doesn't make it acceptable. But there is, unfortunately, no legal action we can take against him. Did he try and take Draco away at all?"

"No." Draco answered, raising his head, eyes red and puffy from where he had been crying, "But he said he'd be back. He said I should remember that a Malfoy always gets what he wants…" He gulped hard, and buried his face back into Hermione's robes,

"The point is, Professor, he knows where Draco is and-."

"He isn't safe here anymore." Albus finished for her, gazing absently in to space, "But the thing we have to decide now is, where can Draco go where he _will _be safe?" He put a random cola cube into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully, "Somewhere safe…" He murmured to himself, "Where only a select few know about… Eureka!" He slammed his hand down triumphantly on the desk, making Draco and Hermione jump, "Draco, how do you feel about the number twelve?"

* * *

Greetings! Heheh, 2 chapters in one day! Lol!

N-ee-way, caramel filled chocolate frogs to...

Hogaboom, -addicted-2-hp-, lilmissgullable, Tamika DanarDraco, lollenk, perfectpureblood, Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, Dark Princesses, thinkb4uspeak, 13BlackAngels, beinmyeyes and TimeMage0955!

Love u all v. much! Lilyxxx


	32. Dumbledore's proposal

"Severus, may I come in?" Snape slowly opened the door to Dumbledore, yawning widely and wondering if a 'Peaceful Sleep', really did exist or was it just a figment of his imagination,

"What can I do for you, Professor?" The headmaster stepped into the dimly lit room and settled himself down on the sofa,

"Please, have a seat." He offered kindly. Severus looked at him grudgingly,

"Thank you."

"Not at all. Right, you are aware, of course, that Miss Granger and her friends took young Draco to Hogsmeade with them this afternoon." Snape nodded slowly, wondering where this was heading and liking the conclusion he was reaching at all. "Apparently, whilst they were consuming numerous quantities of butter-beer, they, shall we say, _ran_ into Lucius." Severus looked very much inclined to being sick,

"Oh…" He managed to get out, "And, umm…what-what happened? Or don't I want to know?" Dumbledore patted him on the arm,

"You needn't worry, Severus, Draco is down in my office, alive and…well, not _exactly_ happy, but near enough. The point is he is perfectly safe. For now, at the very least."

"What do you mean, _for now_?" Snape enquired nervously, "What happened?"

"He said he'd be back." Dumbledore replied, the usual twinkle in his old eyes fading slightly, "Lucius knows for sure where Draco is now and who is involved. And, although I am loath to admit it, Hogwarts isn't a safe place for either Draco _or_ Miss Granger."

"So what is your plan?" Severus demanded, leaning back in his hair, arms folded almost defensively across his chest, "I assume you do have one." Albus looked shocked at the young man's implication,

"Of course I have a plan! Really Severus, you have so little faith in me. I was thinking, that maybe the best place to go would be Number twelve." The potion's master narrowed his eyes,

"Grimmauld Place?"

"The very same."

"Do you really think it a good idea to put Draco, a _death-eater's_ son, in the same house as cranky exe-auror, a were-wolf and a convicted murderer?"

"Yes." The old man replied simply. Severus sighed and put a hand up to his head. He could feel a very bad migraine coming on, "His cousin will be there too, and I'm sure Molly won't let anything happen to him…"

"I think you might be forgetting that Nymphadora is the daughter of a disgraced aunt, there is no certainty that Draco will get along with her and as for Mrs.Weasley, you know what Draco has grown up believing!"

"Like I said before, you have so little faith in me. Just trust me Severus, I know what I am doing. And besides, Miss Granger will be there to look after him, as will the boy's Aengel. I assume he does have one? The circumstances are right for her to appear." Snape frowned,

"Umm, Yes…She's in that room over there, sleeping."

"Good, good. Well, that's settled then. I shall inform Sirius that you will be arriving tomorrow, shall I?"

"Yes, sure…How is Draco by the way? How does he feel about this? You have told him, haven't you?" Dumbledore waved his hand around,

"Of course!" He replied airily, "The poor boy's slightly traumatised by his unfortunate encounter, but he seemed perfectly fine with my proposal" He observed Severus' expression amusedly, "I'm sure Sirius will be fine with him. You will _try_ to get along with him, won't you?"

"Naturally." Snape replied with a grimace.

* * *

Hello! My deepest apologies for such a short chapter but i can't do long one all the time. Lol! Ah well...c'est la vie! Yay! Nearly at 300!

Chocolate covered waffles to...

thinb4uspeak, I Estel vinta amarbarenna lomeo A Duath, Irite4uall, TimaMage0955, Phantom Starlight, lollenk, Mikki's Evil DoppelGanger, PerfectPureblood, Hogaboom. Thank you all, and if i haven't put you down my sincerest apologies, sometimes they don't show up right away.

btw, timemage0955 said this- But remember Lucius, Draco is a Malfoy too and he doesn't want to go with you! SO THERE! I bet everyone will be wanting an explanation.

All i'm saying to this is thatthe statement will come up again...heh heh heh!

Lots o' love, Lilyxxx


	33. preperation at Number 12

"Sirius! You've got a letter!" Nymphadora Tonks called, as she walked through the hall of number twelve Grimmauld Place and into the kitchen, sorting through the mail as she went "I think it's from Dumbledore." She added, handing letters to the various occupants seated around the table. Sirius looked up from his toast to take the envelope offered to him and used the butter knife to deftly slice it open…

_Sirius, _

_I hope this letter finds you well?_

_The reason and subject of this may, at first, seem both a little odd and slightly undesirable, but I hope that you will be willing to help_

_You may or may not be aware of Draco Malfoy's situation, I do not know how well acquainted you were with him, but he seems to be experiencing problems at the moment, not dissimilar from your own when you were younger, although the circumstances are quite different and it appears much more…severe._

_You know what I am talking about and I hope that you will be kind and welcoming to him._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_(Head Master)_

P.S. Please expect Hermione, Draco and Severus around twelve and by the way, Draco's six years old. Regards- A.P.W.D

After a few moments of silent reading, Sirius gave a derisive snort and passed the note to Remus Lupin, who scanned it thoroughly,

"Well," He concluded finally, "This will be interesting."

"What?" Tonks asked, leaning curiously over Lupin's shoulder, "What is it? What does it say?" Sirius glowered,

"Snape, the Malfoy kid and Granger are coming today." The metamorphmagus raised an eyebrow,

"Yeah? Why?"

"Apparently Draco's been having 'Problems'." Remus replied, laying the parchment down gently on the table, "And he's, apparently, been turned in to a six year old." Tonks sat down heavily, her previously vibrant green hair turning suddenly to a dull, musty brown.

"Oh." She said slowly, "Oh dear. When are they coming Remus?"

"Around twelve-ish, Dumbledore says." He replied, "Do you want more tea, Sirius?" Sirius looked up, his expression dark and somewhat mutinous, "If Snape thinks that he's staying here, he's got another thing coming." He stated fiercely, passing his empty mug to the waiting Lupin. Nymphadora rolled her hazel eyes,

"For god sake Sirius! You could at least be _a bit_ open-minded! You saw what Dumbledore put in his letter." Sirius snorted derisively,

"As if _Draco_ could be having the same problems as I did. He's probably just making it up, to get attention." Tonks glared at him morosely,

"Dumbledore's not stupid, Sirius, nor is Hermione! Do you _really_ think they would be involved if this was all a hoax for attention?" Sirius shrugged,

"I don't know. He's _your_ cousin."

"Well, I do!" She snapped, "I may have only been around him once or twice, but judging by what I _have_ seen, I'd say that Draco was telling the truth. I don't know why he's suddenly turned six, but you better be kind to him. Sirius." The dark man looked up at her like a puppy,

"Okay…if it make you happy…" Tonks smirked and patted him on the head,

"Yes. It does. Good boy, Sirius." Remus walked over and sat back down, handing out steaming cups of tea,

"What day is Moody coming, by the way?" He enquired, a small smile playing upon his lips,

"Tomorrow." Nymphadora replied, wincing slightly, "That will be…_interesting_." The men laughed, "I hope he doesn't go _too_ crazy…" Tonks continued thoughtfully, wrapping her hands around the hot cup,

"He will." Sirius assured her brightly, grinning madly for some strange and unknown reason,

"Okay…" He received a well-earned weird look from Tonks, "I think I'm going to tidy up a bit upstairs, there has to be at least one habitable room in this house." Remus rose to join her,

"I think that maybe I'd better come with you. I've seen your 'tidying up' before." She laughed,

"Fair, 'nuff. See you, Sirius." Sirius raised his had in comprehension and the two of them walked off down the hall.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Lupin stopped her,

"You said you saw something that made you believe that Draco was telling the truth. What was it?" Nymphadora looked down, fidgeting,

"It wasn't much and I could've been wrong but…when I was eight, my mum took me with her when she visited Aunt Cissa and Draco and Lucius were there. It-it was jut the way Draco looked at his father, like a dog looking at it's master when it's in trouble, as if he was expecting to be kicked or something. It was really freaky…Draco never took his eyes off of Lucius, not for one second, flinching when ever he moved." She shook her head, "I think he was only four then, so I don't know whether anything has changed or not, but if he's turned six, then maybe it's still the same." She shook her head, "Any hoo, I know what Dumbledore's talking about." Remus nodded slowly, staring thoughtfully into space,

"Right…I think I understand now…" He suddenly shook his head, waking himself up and grabbed Tonks' arm,

"Come on!" He said, pulling her up the stairs, "Those rooms won't clean themselves!"

* * *

A/N: Heya! Sorry this took so long, but i've never written these characters before so it was kinda hard but i think it went ok...

Any hoo, chocolate coated dragon hugs to...

Hogaboo, Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, lollenk, eranim, thinkb4uspeak, 13blackangels, TimeMage0955, miniuncy, lilmissgullable, Dark Princesses, Tamika DanarDraco, beinmyeyes, dotty, mesaqt, grlkat, natural-181-, SlytherinChick101, the look of lve, perfectpureblood, blueyedchibi, Ellie, Ilya of Smeg, sailorhecate, harry potter princess H, Twighlight Dragoness.

All my love to all! Lilyxxxxx


	34. A pary of three and a half people

Sirius looked up from his paper as the doorbell rung,

"five, four, three, two, one…" Right on cue, his mother started screaming. Giving an exasperated sigh and covering his ears, Sirius made his way into the hall, pausing only to pull the curtain across the demonic, salivating portrait of Mrs.Black, and proceeded to the door,

"I'll get it!" Tonks called from somewhere upstairs, a little too late,

"Don't worry! I've-" But all ready she was halfway down the wizened staircase. Tripping over the last step, she fell in an unceremonious heap at Sirius' feet. Slowly picking herself up, she grinned at him sheepishly and said,

"You know, I actually meant to do that." Sirius nodded sympathetically,

"Yeah, I know you did." Tonks wooted and randomly high-fived no one in particular, who responded with equal enthusiasm. Taking on board the look of pure weirdness she was receiving, Nymphadora self-consciously brushed herself down and proceeded to answer the front door, to find a party of precisely three and a half people. Dumbledore standing happily in the front with Hermione to the left and Severus to the right, little Draco perched in his arms, blonde head resting on the potion master's shoulder and his thumb stuck resolutely into his mouth. The elderly wizard took out a bronze pocket watch and glanced at it, stating,

"Twelve o'clock exactly." As if somebody was accusing them of lateness, "Nymphadora! How are you? It's been a long time." Tonks grinned and shook the hand that was offered to her,

"I'm good thanks, Professor,. Hey Hermione! Snape." Hermione smiled and waved her greeting, whist Severus merely nodded curtly in her direction,

"Tonks."

"And you must be Draco!" The metamorphmagus carried on, looking up at the small boy. Draco nodded shyly,

"Hi." He whispered, removing his thumb for a moment,

"Hello, my name's Nymphadora, but that's a bit of a mouthful, isn't it?"

"A bit." Draco admitted quietly,

"So, you can call me Tonks, right?" Draco giggled,

"'Kay."

"And where might our kind host be, Nymphadora?" Dumbledore enquired. Tonks shrugged,

"Lurking in the shadows, I expect. Sirius! Come out and say hello to our guests! Stop being so unsociable!"

"I'm not being unsociable!" Came the gruff reply, as Sirius stepped over to them, "Hello Dumbledore." Albus inclined his head, willing himself not to smile at Sirius' rough demeanour,

"Sirius, how are you doing?" The dark man glowered at him,

"I'm bored." He replied bluntly, "And you know I am."

"Yes, I'm sorry." Dumbledore apologised, patting him on the shoulder, "but there really isn't anything I can do about that."

"You could-"

"It's for your own good, Sirius." Dumbledore cut in, peering at him severely over the top of his half-moon spectacles, "You know it is." Sirius gave a long, tortured sigh,

"Yes, but there's nothing to do! I hate it here! I'd rather be in Azkaban." Tonks, sensing the tension rising, stepped in quickly,

"Umm, Professor?" Albus turned to her,

"Yes?"

"Maybe I should take Draco on a tour of the house? You know, just to get his bearings a bit." Draco looked hopefully up at Snape,

"Can I, Uncle Sev'rus? Can I go with her?"

"Do you want to?" Draco nodded eagerly,

"Yes! Please!" Snape hesitated, not quite sure whether he could trust this clumsy witch to look after his godson adequately. Then, deciding that he probably could and if she didn't she would most certainly die a horribly morbid death, he carefully lowered little Draco to the ground. Draco gave him a quick hug and ran up to Tonks, who was waiting for him, although he was a bit wary of taking her hand, the pair went up the stairs happily enough.

As they disappeared on the landing above, Dumbledore turned, beaming, to them and said,

"Perhaps a discussion over tea and biscuits would be best?" The others nodded their agreement and headed back into the kitchen.

A/N: Greetings! Umm...not much to say 'cept thankyou v. much to brighteyes for the gorgeose banner! (You can check it out in my profile)

And chocolate caramel dragon hugs to...

miniuncy22, Hogaboom, PhantomStarlight, lollenk, SailorHecate, Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, perfectpureblood, Timemage0955, Dark Princesses, Natural-181, CodT, 13BlackAngels, lilmissgullable, Tamika DanarDraco, the look of lve and blueeyedchibi.

Hugs 'n' kisses, Lilyxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	35. Unheeded anger and irrational fear

"So what's going on, then?" Sirius demanded once they were all seated around the table. His arms folded angrily across his chest "What _is_ this all about?"

"I would appreciate it if you kept your voice down." Dumbledore reminded him evenly, pouring the tea, "But, of course, I can understand your concer-"

"If you understood, you wouldn't be sending him here!" Sirius snapped, "You cannot _seriously_ believe that Malfoy's parents knock him around, can you? I mean, just _look_ at him, he has _always_ been a spoilt, selfish, arrogant bully. That is _not_ the situation of an abused child!" But no sooner than the words were out of his mouth, than Snape leapt furiously to his feet, anger conveyed from every atom of his being,

"Shut your mouth until you know what you're talking about!" He snarled, "You haven't been there! You haven't seen it! Well, I have! So don't you _ever _accuse Draco of lying about something like that!"

"And why should I believe anything _you_ say?" Sirius retorted, glaring mutinously at Severus, "Last time I looked, _Snape_, you weren't exactly the most…_trustworthy_ of people, weren't you?"

"You two haven't started _already, _have you?" They looked around to find Lupin standing in the doorway, watching them amusedly, "They've been here for, what? No more than ten minutes? And all ready you're at each other's throats! Really Sirius, you could've _at least_ waited an hour." Sirius glowered at him and sat back down, Severus slowly copying him with Lupin close behind. Dumbledore smiled his greeting and past Remus some tea, which the were-wolf received gratefully,

"Anyway," The old wizard continued, "The reason I do not want Draco _and_ Hermione to stay at Hogwarts is because, in my opinion, it is no longer safe for them."

"Yeah?" Sirius scoffed, although his expression was one of deep curiosity, "I thought Hogwarts was supposed to be the safest place/"

"For the most part it is." Albus admitted, taking a ginger newt and nibbling it thoughtfully, "But for situations such as these, it is not the case. And yes, Sirius," He gave the dark man one of his 'Looks', "I _do_ believe Draco. And, although he never came to me as a student, I want to do my best to influence him whilst he is six."

"Excuse me, Professor," Hermione raised her hand, "When will Draco go back to being his normal age again?"

"Well…it's been just over a week so, I'd say give it another seven or eight days." The brunette gave a long-suffering moan,

"But he's so _cute_ as a baby! (_I'm not a baby!) _Why can't he just stay like that?" Everyone shook their heads and proceeded to ignore her.,

"Why did Draco turn six anyway?" Lupin asked, directing it at Dumbledore, but Snape answered him instead,

"Deaging potion."

"But isn't that a really _stupid_ thing to do?" Sirius cut in, somewhat smugly, "Why would he do something like that?"

"_That_ is none of your concern." Severus growled. Seriously not wanting to go through it all again,

"It is if he's going to live in my house!"

"If Draco wants you to know, then it's up to him, not me!" Hermione, Remus and Dumbledore all sighed and rolled their eyes simultaneously, all saying silently,

'_Oh, for god sake!'_

Luckily at that moment, when tension was about to reach ridiculous levels of extremity, Tonks burst into the room,

"Draco's…un-under the bed…" She gasped, collapsing into the nearest chair, trying to catch her breath, "And-and…he won't come out…" Instantly Severus was at his feet. He grabbed Tonks' hand and dragged her from the room,

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs, fifth door on the left."

* * *

Draco crouched, trembling, under the large four-poster bed of the spare bedroom. One again, he felt the familiar sense of fear that always consumed him when he knew he'd been disobedient, overwhelm him until he felt as though he was going to be sick.

Draco knew, also, that his fear was completely irrational. He knew that Snape, Izzy and Hermione would protect him from his father's punishments.

But still…

"Poppet?" The blonde head instantly shot up as he heard his Aengel call him, "Poppet, are you okay?"

"Y-yes." Draco managed to get out, his voice small and shaky, "I-I…" Slowly, the boy crawled out and into Issabella's waiting embrace,

"What happened, Dragon?" She asked softly, running her slim fingers through Draco's baby-fine hair, "You seemed so happy just now. What changed?"

"We was just…just talkin' an'…she-she said that her mama was my mama's sister an' then I asked her who her papa was an' she said he was a-a-a…muggle." Draco burst into tears and hid his face in his hands, "I-I know I shouldn't be s-scared anymore but…but I am an'-an' I can't help it." Izzy cuddled the little boy close as he sobbed into her dress,

"Don't worry, Poppet." She soothed, "It's only normal that your fear and memories are still there. No one's going to be angry with you for being scared, I promise."

" 'Kay." Draco sniffed, wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve, " 'Kay.'

* * *

Severus and Tonks burst into the room, causing both Draco and Izzy to jump and look up confusedly. Within half a second, Snape was by his side, concern radiating from inch of him,

"Draco…" He gasped, utterly breathless, "What…what happened?"

"Tonks said she was a half-blood an' I got scared 'cause I'm not allowed to talk to her. I'm sorry for being s-silly and causing trouble," He continued, lowering his eyes meekly to the ground, "I-I didn't mean to…I justI just panicked 's all…"

"Don't worry Dragon, you're not in trouble. He can't get you here, I promise you, things can only get better from now-" But Tonks cut him off quickly,

"Umm…Severus? I wouldn't say that _quite_ yet. I'd wait till after tomorrow." Snape frowned,

"Why?"

"Because, Alastor Moody's gracing us with his presence tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Yo! Next chapter will be good, heh heh...

>Ahem Chocolate icecream to-

Hogaboom, Ilya of Smeg, Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, lindylulu, Harry Potter Princess H, PerfectPureblood, lilmissgullable, Sailor Hecate, Tamika DanarDraco, IvybyMoonlight, 13BlackAngels.

Thankyou! Love Lilyxxxx


	36. A stranger in the night

That night, Draco awoke with a jolt, for a moment not knowing where he was. First, he thought, for some _weird_ reason, he was at the Big School, then, for another horrible moment, he thought he was back in his cupboard. Then he remembered he was at the strange house with the strange people who were going to look after him., the lady who said she was his cousin, the man with sandy hair and the scary dark man who obviously didn't like him.

Draco yawned and snuggled back down under the heavy, blue covers. All these strange things and different people had worn him out and he wanted to go back to sleep…

But he couldn't.

He tossed and turned, but which ever way he was facing, all he could hear was his father's voice, whispering in his ear,

'Just relax Little Dragon. Remember I will be back. Remember they can't protect you forever. Remember…Remember…'

Draco sat up and rubbed his eyes with his fists, rubbing that voice out of his head. He didn't want to remember. All he wanted to do was forget…but he couldn't sleep now, no matter how much he tried. And to add to that, the nightmares had left him hot and thirsty. Maybe a glass of water would make him feel better…

Slowly, Draco clambered out of his bed and crept across the room and out into the darkened hall, gloomy and ominous in the dark. He silently made his way down the stairs, careful not to make a sound as to wake anyone, small hand clutching the banister tightly so he wouldn't fall.

The kitchen was dark also, but the small window over the sink cast a little moonlight across the cluttered room, giving off a very eerie atmosphere. But still, Draco made his way bravely over to the table, grabbed a random glass that had been left there the previous evening, and went over to the sink, intent upon getting a drink.

He stood on tiptoes, straining to reach the tap, but his small hand just couldn't quite reach it…

A sudden noise behind him, made Draco freeze, glass in hand, listening intently, but it had only been a small noise…

There it was again!

Slowly, the boy turned around, to see a dark figure standing in the doorway. The person stepped forward.

Draco dropped the glass and screamed.

* * *

"Incendio!" The lamps around the wall burst instantly into flames and lit p the room, as Hermione and Remus ran into the room, awoken by Draco's cry. Draco scrambled to his feet and ran to Hermione, away from the man, who had moved across to the table. Hermione, picked him up and soothed him gently, whilst Lupin sighed,

"Hello Alastor." The man grunted and shuffled forwards, leaning heavily on a crooked stick,

"Remus." He replied with a nod, "Hermione."

"Hello Professor Moody."

"I think you ought to know, Granger," Moody continued, his magical eye resting the little boy, "That you're holding Draco Malfoy."

"I am aware of that fact, Sir." Moody nodded slowly,

"Aah, well, just so long as you know." Hermione and Remus exchanged looks and the muggle-born set Draco back down on the floor again, the boy taking a large handful of Hermione's dressing gown in his hand for reassurance as he looked up at the scary man with the weird eye.

A loud yawn made the party turn around to see a bleary eyed Snape making his way slowly over to them,

"Wh-what's…going on?" He muttered, looking very un-Snape like. Draco ran over to him and wrapped his arms around the older man's waist,

"There's a scary man…an'-an' his eye's followin' me!" Severus looked momentarily confused, then he realised Moody was watching him ominously,

"I would _appreciate_ it," He said stiffly, "If you would lower your eye."

"I bet you would, _Snape_." Moody growled. They glared at each other demonically for approximately three minutes, Hermione and Draco watching them nervously, until Lupin, having had enough and wanting very much to go back to go back to bed, stepped between them and told them to,

"Shut up and put the kettle on someone! Hermione, get the biscuits! Draco, do you want a hot chocolate?"

* * *

A/N: Heya! That last bit was very random and was in my head, demanding to be included and i didn't have the heart to turn it away. :-D The moral is- Lupin got his sleep, Draco got his hot chocolate and Hermione had her biscuit and Moddy drank something or other in his flask.

Ginger newts to...(ba ba ba baaa!)

Nikkis' Evil DoppelGanger, Irite4uall, Hogaboom, PerfectPureBlood, Miniuncy22, Sailor Hecate, blueeyedchibi, -addicted-2-hp-, Obnoxiously Peachy Twit 2008 , I Estel vinta amarbarenna lomeo A Duath, Dark Princesses, Tamika DanarDraco, lollenk, the look of lve, lilmissgullable, natural -181-, Hayes, Ellie.

Hugs 'n' kisses, Lilyxxxxxx :) XMwah!X


	37. Coffee Terrors

On the morning of his third day at Grimmauld Place, Draco skipped happily down the stairs and into the kitchen, where the others were sitting around the table conversing about the kinds of things one usually talks about at breakfast,

"So how many will we have?" Tonks asked Lupin, cutting up her bacon into minuscule pieces and covering it in tomato sauce,

"Well," The werewolf began to tick people off on his fingers, "They'll be us seven, Molly, Arthur, their kids-"

"All of them?" Tonks questioned, looking slightly horrified,

"No, just Ron, Fred, George and Ginny." Nymphadora breathed a sigh of relief,

"Thank Merlin! That was a horrible moment" Draco looked up, interested, as he scrambled onto his chair,

"What are you talkin' about?" He piped, "What was a horrible moment?" Remus and Tonks laughed,

"Don't worry about it." Lupin told him, handing him some tea, "It's nothing important. What do you want to eat?"

"Ummm…" The boy had a moment of exaggerated thinking, "Toast please. Where's Uncle Sev'rus an' Mione? They're gong to miss breakfast, then they'll be hungry."

"I think Hermione's still in bed, why don't you take her up some coffee?" Draco hesitated, watching his cousin suspiciously. Was this a trick? To test him? Coffee was forbidden, she should know that, so why was she telling him to take some to Mione? Surely she knew he would get into trouble for that? But if he didn't obey, maybe she would be angry with him instead…

"Draco?" The metamorphmagus waved a hand in front of the boys frowning face, snapping him out of his trance of inner turmoil, "Are you going up to Hermione?"

"I-I can't." Draco whispered lowering his head dejectedly, "Please-please don't make me!" Tonks moved closer to him, out of concern from his strange reaction, but Draco, expecting the worse, flinched and took a frightened step back, watching her every move nervously,

"Draco, it's okay. She won't be cross that you've woken her up." She soothed gently, misunderstanding him, "I expect she'll be glad of an early morning booster. Here." She held out the cup of coffee towards him, expecting him to take it. Instead, he gave a muffled cry and shied away from it, as if it were going to strike him. Nymphadora, not knowing how a drink could instil such fear in the child, turned to Lupin, who was reading yesterday's newspaper innocently,

"Umm, Remus? A little help here, if you don't mind." Lupin slowly, reluctantly, laid down his paper and went over to Draco, keeling down so as to be at the same height. The bot stiffened slightly, lip held firmly between his front two teeth. His eyes were flicking around, not sure where to look.

Draco was certain he was going to be in trouble for disobeying his cousin, but what scared him the most was that he had absolutely no idea what they were going to do. At least with his father, Draco had learnt to read his expressions, to get some idea of what was going to happen, but with them, he didn't even know what _kind_ of thing they were going to do…

"I-I…I'm s-sorry…" He whispered, his little voice shaking, "Please, Sir, I'm s-sorry."

"What for, Draco?" Lupin asked, his voice gentle, "Why are you sorry? What have you done wrong?" _So, even they knew the Routine, _Draco thought sadly,

"I disobeyed Tonks. I wouldn't do what she told me."

"Why? Was it unreasonable, what she asked you to do." But this time, Draco couldn't answer. He let his head drop down, just wanting it to be over. Why did adults always have to prolong the inevitable? Why couldn't they just hit you straight off, without asking all those stupid questions? Why did they have to make the fear last even longer than it did anyway?

Draco squeezed his eyes tight shut, bracing himself for the slap, or what ever it was going to be, that would put him in his place and make him pay for his insolence.

But when Lupin touched his cheek, there was no pain or silver fire, just kindness and concern in it's place. Draco slowly opened his eyes, hardly daring to look up, in case it was all a trick and the blow would be delivered nonetheless, catching him off guard.

"What's wrong little Dragon?" Remus murmured gently, "Why are you so scared?"

"Aren't you going to…to h-hit me?" Draco asked uncertainly, eyeing Lupin with nervous anticipation. Remus shook his head,

"No. Not unless you want me to, of course. But you'll have to persuade me. I don't want to hit you." Draco frowned,

"But I've been bad." The older man shrugged,

"No you haven't. Besides, even if you were bad, I still wouldn't hit you. It is against all my morals." Draco paused, thinking about this for a moment,

"Oh." He finally came up with, "I think understand…" Lupin grinned and ruffled the boy's hair,

"Of course you don't. You're too young to understand. Now, I'm sure Hermione will be awake by now, so why don't take her up some tea or coffee and give her a happy start to the day?" Draco nodded slowly and reached up to take the mug of tea down from the table, the proceeding to carry it carefully, with _both_ hands, up the stairs to Hermione's room.

As they heard Draco's footsteps on the landing above them, Tonks shook her head and resumed the consumption of her bacon,

"You can certainly see why he's so messed up as a teenager, now can't you?"

* * *

A/N: Heya! Yay, nearly on 400! Thankyou to all! Btw, why do people keep on asking me what ginger newts are? Here's a quote from ootp (P.223, uk version)

_There had been a previous occasion when Harry, expecting to be caned by Professor McGonagall__, had instead been appointed by her to the Quiddith team. He sank ino a chair opposite her and helped him self to a **Ginger Newt.**_

_"Potter, you need to be more careful." Harry swallowed his mouthful of **Ginger Newt** and stared at her._

:-P Lol! Anyway, chocolate candysticks to...

Timemage0955, lollenk, Hogaboom, The Look of lve, SailorHecate, Nikki's Evil DoppelGanger, -addicted-2-hp-, Phantom Starlight, I Estel vinta amarbarenna lomeo A Duath, xnightxrainx, Tamika DanarDraco, perfectpureblood, miniuncy22, Dark Princesses, lilmissgullable.

All my love, Lilyxxxxxxx


	38. Wakin' up Mione

Draco crept silently into Hermione's room. The curtains were still pulled together, letting only the tinniest slip of light through into the darkened room. He could hear her breathing, slow and stead, making it clear that Tonks had been wrong and Hermione was still asleep.

The boy tiptoed over to her bedside and gingerly set the cup down on the small table, careful not to spill any and trying to make as little noise as possible so as not to wake her suddenly and startle her.

"Mione?" Draco whispered, giving her a gentle poke, "Mione, you've got to wake up!" The brunette moaned and turned over, away from the thing that had the nerve to interfere with her precious sleep. Draco frowned, took a deep breath and began to sing 'Oh come all Ye house-elves' at the top of his voice, clapping in time to the tune.

But still, she did not stir…so, Draco proceeded to sing louder and louder until…

"All right, where is it?" Draco jumped and spun around as Moody rushed into the room, brandishing his wand wildly, "Did you see it?" He barked at Draco, "Where did it go?"

"Umm…where did _what_ go?" He asked timidly, as the ex-auror began searching through the draws,

"Don't play games with me, boy." He growled, not looking at Draco, "The bloody banshee, that's what. I could distinctly hear it's wailing coming from up here…" Draco fought the urge to giggle,

"Oh…that was me." He admitted sheepishly, "I was, err…trying to wake up Mione." Moody turned around, very slowly, to face him,

"So, what you're trying to tell me is, that you, in a noble act to wake up the young lady who is slumbering here, not only _failed _to wake her, but now have the rest of the house searching for the escaped banshee? What have you got to say about that?" Draco blinked up at him, unsure of how to respond to this accusation,

"I-I, umm…"

"Well, I think you should be damn proud of yourself," Moody continued, "Not many people could such a realistic impersonation. Congratulations, kid."

"Oh, err, thank you." Draco stammered, not sure whether that was to be taken as a compliment or not,

"But," The man continued more to himself than to Draco, "The impression of a dangerous creature, no matter how good it is, is _not_ a good way to wake someone up. "Observe closely, boy." He ambled over next to the sleeping girl,

"WAKE UP GRANGER!" He yelled, causing Draco to jump back in shock and Hermione to sit bolt upright, as though she had been awake the whole time,

"What was that for?" She demanded, furiously rubbing her head,

"You wasn't waking up, Mione." Draco said earnestly, passing her the cup, "Look, I brought you some tea."

"Thanks." She muttered, grudgingly taking it from him and yelping as it scolded her hands, " 'S hot." She said obviously, taking a tentative sip,

"You shouldn't drink it if it's too hot."

"_Really?_" Hermione knew she was being irritable, but she couldn't help it, nor did she particularly care. Having someone yell in your ear isn't a nice way to be woken up from a very pleasant sleep. _Some_ people might even call it a rude awakening…as such, Hermione felt no obligation whatsoever to even try and be nice to anyone, for at least half an hour. Draco frowned,

"You're not being nice Mione." He stated accusingly, giving the her the 'Hurt Puppy Dog' eyes. She sighed,

"I'm sorry, I promise to be 'specially nice later, but right now I am utterly incapable. So, why don't you go and find Snape and pester him?"

"Kaaayy… but you have to promise to drink your tea!" Hermione rolled her eyes to the ceiling, which actually wasn't very much, as she was facing it anyway,

"Fine. I promise. Now leave me alone for an hour!"

"What are you doing?" Severus looked up from his task as his godson walked over to him, "Why are you puttin' all your things in a bag?" Draco asked curiously, pointing to the bag lain across the bed,

"I've got to go soon, Dragon."

"Oh, shall I go and get my stuff too?" Snape sighed awkwardly,

"No, Draco, _I've _got to go. You're to stay here." He bit his lip at Draco's dismayed expression and picked the boy up, "I've got to go back to work." He explained, "They need me there."

"But I need you here." Draco whispered, "Please don't leave me! _Please_, Uncle Sev'rus!"

"I need to work. Besides, Hermione will be here and Izzy and everyone else. They'll look after you." His stomach gave a horrible lurch as a tear trickled down Draco's nose, "I haven't got any choice, Dragon. I'm sorry…"

"You're just like Mama!" The boy yelled suddenly, his eyes becoming red, "Sh-she wanted you to-to take me a-away and now you're t-tryin' to get rid of me too!. It's not fair! You're supposed to be on my side!" Draco jumped to his feet, eyes full of resentment and reproach,

"Draco…"

"You're just the same as her! Leave the responsibility to someone else and let them get on with it! You don't care about me!"

"That's not true and you know it isn't." Severus replied, forcing himself to keep his voice even, "You know that I care about you. If I didn't you'd still be in there, waiting and waiting for him to let you out." He took one of Draco's hands in his, "I understand why you are scared," He said, voice gentler, "But just trust me to do the right thing, hey Dragon? Hermione, Izzy and everyone else will look after you, so you needn't worry. Okay?" Draco gave a small nod,

"Yeah. I guess… I'm sorry for being ungrateful, really I'm not…"

"I know Draco. It's not your fault. None of this is your fault." He sniffed and wiped his nose across he's sleeve,

" 'Kay."

* * *

A/N: Greetings! ho humm...not much to say this time...thinks Thankyou for getting me to 414! bows Many thankyous to everyone! And triple chocolate caramel filled dragon hugs to drum roll...

Josie, lollenk, luciousladyLucius, miniuncy, blueyedchibi, Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, Dark Princesses: I Estel vinta amarbarenna lomeo A Duath , Hogaboom, SailorHecate, PhantomStarlight, jarlytha, TimeMage0955, Hayes, MyStErIoSaNgEl101, -addicted-2-hp-, lindylulu, TwihlightDragoness (congratulations on gettingregistered!), Carmelita, Ilya of Smeg, 13BlackAngels and PerfectPureblood.

I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH!

Lilyxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ;-D


	39. I Love You

"Izzy?" Draco trudged through the darkened halls of the house, calling and calling for his Aengel, "Izzy! Where are you?" But when she didn't answer, when she didn't come to him, his heart began to race and a horrible sick feeling rose up into his throat.

What if she had disappeared again?

What if, suddenly, she had decided that she didn't like him anymore and decided to leave? The boy gave a dry sob and leant heavily against the wall, a feeling of incredible weakness suddenly overcoming him.

Why did everyone want to leave him? Even the people who he thought he could trust and rely on, above all others, were abandoning him. Perhaps his papa really was right, perhaps he _was_ bad an' ungrateful an' that's why nobody liked him…

"Draco? Poppet, what's wrong?" Draco turned his tear-stained face up to her, a painful relief creeping into every inch of his small body,

"Please…" He whispered, "Please don't ever go away. Please don't leave me!" She held him close and kissed him lightly on the forehead,

"Of course I won't." Izzy murmured, stroking his hair gently, "What's brought all this on, hey?" Draco leant against her, devouring all the love and comfort he so badly needed with a fierce desperation,

"He's goin' back to th-the big school." Draco told her sullenly, "He says they needs him there. But…but _I _need him _here_!" He hesitated before adding, "And you need him too, don't you, Izzy?" Draco looked up as he got no reply, "You need him too, don't you?" He repeated. Izzy frowned and looked down at him, as though awakening from a trance,

"Yes, Poppet." She said, very slowly, "Yes. I need him too."

* * *

"I'm going out." Lucius stated, picking up his gloves,

"Have a nice time dear." His wife replied, not looking up from his book,

"Don't wait up for me."

"I won't." Narcissa assured him earnestly, turning the page,

"And you're not to touch the coffee or cigarettes."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Darling."

"Well?" Lucius demanded, feeling slightly put out by Narcissa's lack of argument, "Aren't you even going to _ask_ where I'm going?"

"I'm sure, if you _wanted_ _me_ to know, you'd have told me by now." She said morosely, still not taking her eyes off the page,

"Quite right too." He suddenly had a strange feeling of triumph and absolutely no idea why.

Curious…

* * *

"Sev?"

"Yes?"

"Draco's very upset that you're leaving."

"I know."

"I'm upset that you're leaving."

"I know."

"Why do you have to go?"

"I have a job. It's my responsibility."

"Draco's your responsibility too."

"Yes. But he's got you. You'll look after him. As will the others."

"He thinks you're abandoning him…just like his mother did. He thinks you don't like him anymore."

"I am _not_ Narcissa. If I could stay, I would."

"I know."

"I have to go now."

"Sev?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Greetings one and all! Sorry that this chappie was so short, but...yeah it is. Lol:-)

Ho hum n-ee-way... chocolate dragon hugs to the following…

Ellie, Hogaboom, lollenk, LuciousLadyLucius, Dark Princesses, Anime girl23, Sailor Hecate, Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, MyStErIoSaNgEl101, -addicted-2-hp-, lilmissgullable, TimeMage0955, Hayes, blueeyedChibi, the look of lve, perfectpureblood, 13BlackAngels, libster59, Tamika DanarDraco.

**All my love and lots 'o kisses, Lilyxxxxx**


	40. Dreaming

That night, Draco lay, wide-awake, on his back, staring unblinkingly up at the dark ceiling.

He had thought Izzy would've stopped him from going, but she hadn't. She just let him go. Just like that…

Draco felt betrayed and oddly vulnerable. It had always been Snape who'd protected him, for as long as he could remember nobody else had cared, everyone else just let it happen, and now he had gone, leaving Draco on his own.

It wasn't as if he didn't _like_ the others. He did. They were nice and kind to him, especially Hermione, but it just wasn't the same. They didn't understand like Snape did.

Abandoning any thoughts of sleeping, Draco slid out of his bed and padded silently across the floor.

­­­­­

* * *

At the same time, Severus Snape sat in Dumbledore's office nursing a ridiculously hot cup of tea between his hands,

"I feel so _guilty_." He said for, what felt like, the seventy-millionth time, whilst the headmaster listened patiently, "What if something happens to him whilst I'm not there? You have no idea how scared he looked when he realised I was leaving him behind…"

"What could _possibly_ go wrong?" Dumbledore asked airily, waving the younger man's concerns aside, "You said it yourself, he seems quite happy there and Miss Granger appears to get along with him well enough, so she won't let anything happen to him. Do stop worrying Severus and have a biscuit."

Draco perched himself in his place at the kitchen table, a glass of water sitting randomly beside him, although it hadn't been touched.

He felt sick and he didn't know why…

Suddenly, a feeling of immense fatigue swept through him. Draco yawned and laid his head down on his arms, narrowly missing the water.

Within five minutes, the little boy was sound asleep.

­­­

* * *

_Suddenly, Draco was back at home. The dining hall was brightly lit and conversation buzzed in his ears._

_He looked around, noticing everything wondering what the occasion was and was surprised to see that his parents were no where to be found…nor where any of the usual people invited to parties. Instead, he saw Hermione, Snape, Lupin, the scary man with the weird eye, the redhead boy and everyone else who he had made friends with within the last few days, all laughing and talking together._

_Draco went over to Tonks, to ask her what was happening, but she just brushed right past him as though he wasn't there and went over to talk to Harry. Draco frowned, feeling slightly upset, but, determined not to be put out, went to talk to other people._

_The same thing happened again and again. As soon as he spoke to anyone, the moved away and refused to look at him._

_The room had started to spin now, only slowly, but it made Draco dizzy as he wondered around the hall in a confused daze, feeling lonely and hurt._

_"Why isn't anyone talking to me?" He yelled, his voice echoing off the walls, no one even turning their heads to acknowledge him,_

_"Nobody likes you anymore." Draco turned abruptly to see Snape standing over him. He looked different, but Draco couldn't quite make out what it was, "Nobody likes you anymore." Snape continued, "Because you're a spoilt, ungrateful brat who is wasting everyone's time. Nobody wants to be near you. They hate you and wish you were dead." Draco recoiled at his words, stumbling away from him, but The-Snape-who-wasn't, came towards him again,_

_"They hate you. They wish you were dead. They wish you would be locked in your cupboard forever so they'd never have to see you again. They hate you."_

_"You're lying!" Draco screamed, "They do like me! They told me they do!"_

_"They only say that so as not to hurt your feelings. But really, they wish that your father would come and take you away again. They think you deserve everything you get."_

_"N-no!" Draco whimpered, backing against the wall and sliding to the ground, "I don't believe you! I don't…believe…you…"_

_Suddenly, Draco felt a gentle tapping at his shoulder, but when he looked around, he could see no one there._

_Tap. Tap._

_The room started to blur, the shapes of people lost their definition, his head was spinning, going faster and faster…_

­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Draco awoke with a jolt and slowly looked up, still shaky from his nightmare.

Silver met grey.

"Hello my little Dragon."

* * *

Heya! Sorry i'm not updating as much as usual!No particualr reason...just being slack. sozYay! Nearly at 500! (ahem)

Chocolate ice cream to...

brittagirl, ellie, Lollenk, Tamika DanarDraco, dark princesses, Lindylulu, Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, MyStErIoUsAnGeL101, sahrious, Twighlightdragoness, -addicted-2-hp-, Hogaboo, PerfectPureblood, 13BlackAngels, Nanie San, lilmissgullable, blueeyedchibi, Natural-181, Sailor Hecate, The look of lve.

Birthday cake and a card from Dracofor Hogaboom!

Lots o' love, Lilyxxxxxxxx


	41. La peur est la respect

Draco gasped in horror and instinctively tried to shrink away.

"W-what are you doing here?" He asked, his voice barely above a terrified whisper, "How did- how did you get in?" Lucius' lip curled unpleasantly,

"Tut tut Draco. So many questions. Don't I even get a 'Good evening' or a 'How are you'?" He shook his head, "Really Draco, where are your manners? I though I had taught you better than that." He met his son directly in the eyes, "Perhaps a review might be in order?" Draco's grey eyes widened and he drew back.

"N-no! I'm sorry!" Lucius smirked and put a hand up to Draco's face, caressing it lightly,

"That's my good Dragon." He murmured, "I knew you wouldn't forget." The little boy bit down hard on his lower lip, willing himself not to push that hand away, knowing that if he did that, it would make whatever was going to happen a whole lot worse.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again. Lucius narrowed his eyes, but managed to control whatever anger was waiting to be let loose,

"I missed you, little Dragon." He replied silkily, his nails biting into Draco's cheek, "I missed you _so_ much." Draco paled. He didn't like his father's tone. It reminded him of…of things he'd rather forget about. All instincts told him to shout for help, to call for Izzy, but he was too scared of what would happen to him if he did…

"La mauvaise conduite entraîne la discipline, mon petit Dragon." Lucius hissed into his son's ear, "La discipline entraîne la peur. La peur entraîne le respect. Fini, Draco." Draco licked his lips and looked down,

"Donc la peur…est la respect." He whispered in monotone,

"Tres bien." Lucius smirked, "You haven't forgotten." Draco glared up at his father, but wisely kept his mouth shut. "I _had_ feared that they would be letting you get away with _far_ too much and you would forget your place." He pinched Draco's cheek, the silver signet ring cutting into his skin, "I do _hope_ they keep you in check."

"They don't hit me, if _that's_ what you mean." The boy replied, a slight edge to his voice that made Lucius pinch harder,

"They ought to. You're becoming impudent, Draco. And we can't have that, can we?" He growled, his tone laced with a silent threat.

"They're kind to me!" Draco cried out, suddenly defensive of his new friends, "They don't hit me…or lock me up! They're nice to me! Not like _you_! You don't care about me!" In a flash, the serpent head of his father's cane was right up close to Draco's face. The little boy flinched violently and shied away from it, but Lucius grabbed his thin shoulder, forcing him to stay where he was as he moved the cane closer and closer to his son's face, making Draco whimper with fear and his breathing to quicken and become panicked,

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that!" Lucius snarled, pressing the snake into Draco's cheek, the boy closed his eyes and tried to ignore that horrible, metallic feeling of the silver against his skin.

But he couldn't.

As Lucius pressed it harder and harder against him, Draco's breathing became more laboured, his small body visibly trembling,

"You don't like that do you?" Lucius sneered, "I warned you about your complacency, didn't I? _La mauvaise conduite entraîne la discipline._ Comprenez ?" Draco, too scared to speak, merely nodded, "Apologise!"

"Je…Je suis desole, Papa…" The little boy whimpered, "Sil vous plais…"

"Bien." Lucius removed the cane from Draco, but kept his grip on his shoulder equally tight, keeping him in his place. "I wouldn't bother telling anybody about this, by the way." He stated silkily, "I promise you, you'll regret it. Besides, nobody will believe you. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes… Of course, Papa."

"Good boy." Lucius released him and made to leave, but before he did, he turned to his son, who watched him warily, a hand held gingerly up to his cheek, "I'm sure we'll see each other again soon. _Very_ soon." Leaving Draco alone, crying at the kitchen table.

* * *

A/N: Hiya! YAY! Finally got GoF DVD, was v. dissapointed that there was no Draco in deleted scenes...ah well, you can't have everything. At least Snape was in there.

Please stop asking when Draco will turn back, I promise soo, but not yet! Be patient!

Chocolate flowers to...

SailorHecate, Hogaboom, TimeMage0955, 13BlackAngels, Nikki's Evil DoppelGanger, Dark Princesses, blueeyedchibi, MyStErIoUsAnGeL101, Obnoxiously Peachy Twit 2008, thinkb4uspeak, perfectpureblood, lollenk, Carmelita, Ellie, BrittaGirl, -addicted-2-hp-, irite4uall, Hayes, lilmissgullable, Tamika DanarDraco.

Love u all! Lilyxxxxxxxxxxx


	42. Understanding

The noise of Lupin making tea awoke Draco gradually from his disturbed sleep. The little boy sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes with balled fists, the memories of the previous night washing unpleasantly through him, reminding Draco that it had really happened and that it wasn't a dream…

Lupin looked around as he heard a small whimper coming from the direction of the kitchen table. He had seen Draco when he had come down a few minutes ago, curled up in his chair, crying in his sleep, but he hadn't woken him. Lupin was sure Draco would tell him what was wrong in his own time.

Best not to push these kinds of things.

Now, Remus went over and sat down by the sleepy child, putting a small mug of tea by him, which Draco accepted silently.

"You okay?" The were-wolf enquired gently. Draco looked up at him, hesitated, then gave a small nod,

"Yeah. I just…couldn't sleep, 's all. So I came down here." He sniffed and quickly lowered his eyes so that Lupin wouldn't see the tears welling up unwillingly in his eyes,

"What's that mark on your face? That wasn't there yesterday, how did you get it?" Draco frowned, what mark? His father hadn't hit him, so why should there be a bruise?

"I don't know." He answered truthfully, "I didn't know there was one." Remus handed him a spoon, into which Draco looked, to see what he was talking about.

Sure enough, an unpleasant purple bruise had formed on his cheek, blatantly obvious against the paleness of Draco's skin.

The boy blanched slightly at the sight. Visions of the serpent- cane being pressed to his face surfaced in his head, along with the imprint of the ring.. Then his father's words- _'I promise you, you'll regret it if you tell,'_ Draco gulped,

"Oh…I-I slipped an'…hit my head. It-it must've been from that." Lupin gave him a look that said, very clearly- _'I don't believe you, but I accept that you don't want me to know, so that's fine with me.' _ The were-wolf nodded understandingly,

"Okay, it must've been a nasty fall to make such a horrible mark," Draco flushed and self-consciously sipped at his tea, "Do you want me to get rid of it for you?" The boy looked up, a sudden spark of hope in his otherwise dull eyes,

"Really, would you? Please!"

"Sure." Remus drew his wand and pointed it at Draco's face, a thin jet of orange light shot out the end of it and hit the bruise, which instantly began to fade visibly.

"Thankyou." Draco whispered, relieved that he wouldn't have to have the others giving him peculiar looks and asking him 'How he did it'. Lupin smiled kindly at him,

"That's okay. It must've hurt when you did it. Why didn't you shout for someone?" Draco looked at him suspiciously, it was almost like he knew…but he couldn't! Could he/

"I- I didn't want to worry anyone. It didn't hurt that bad anyway. Besides, I've had worse." He added for bravery. Remus laughed,

"I'm sure you have. But seriously, Draco," He leant over to the boy and said in his ear, "If he turns up again, yell for someone." Draco gaped at him, but before he could answer, Lupin stood up, "I'm going to wake Tonks up." He told him and left the room, giving Draco a friendly wink as he went.

Draco sat there in a stunned silence for a few minutes, one word repeating itself throughout his brain- _Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Heya! Sorry bout not putting the translations in last chapter :) Thought I'd leave you to work it lout Lol!

_La mauvaise conduite entraîne la discipline, La discipline entraîne la peur. La peur entraîne le respect, donc la peur est la respect._

Misbehaviour leads to discipline, discipline leads to fear, fear leads to respect. Therefore, fear is respect.

I heard it somewhere before and it kinda stuck in my brain, it just seemed appropriate for this chapter… oh and Bellatrix told him how to get in, cos She's a Black right? So I thought she must've gone there some time, so she must know how to get in so… meh!

Chocolate dragon hugs from the Slytherin prince for…

Dark Princesses, Sailor Hecate, Hogaboom, secretly in love, the beautiful Sahrious, lollnek, perfectpureblood, Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, blueeyedchibi, Lady Briggite, brittagirl, thinkb4uspeak, Hecate goddess of Darkness, Slytherin corps, Ellie, lilmissgullable, LuciousLadyLucius, 13BlackAngels, Carmelita, Natural-181, skunk, TwighlightDragoness, TimeMage0955, Ilya of Smeg and Hayes!

Love u all lots!

Lilyxxxxxx


	43. I'm okay

Draco lay on the sofa, staring listlessly into space. He refused to talk or respond to anyone apart from Izzy, who sat with him whilst the boy rested his head on her lap. The Aengel said nothing also, respecting his silence and although she had tried to reassure Draco, he still seemed convinced that if he talked, Lucius would come back and do something horrible…

* * *

"What's wrong with him, Remus?" Tonks asked as she came back from offering the child food, "Why has he suddenly become so unhappy? He won't eat or talk or anything!"

"Bloody ungrateful, if you ask me." Sirius muttered darkly, picking up his cutlery as the others seated themselves around the table. Lupin, Tonks and Mad-Eye all glared at him simultaneously, "I'm just saying!" Sirius said, holding up his hands in defence, "After all we've done for him and now he won't even talk to us-"

"_You_ haven't done anything!" Nymphadora snapped, throwing down her fork in frustration, "It's _us_ that have made the effort, Sirius, not you! Maybe if you had, you'd like him a bit more."

"Why should I?" He responded irritably, "_He_ shouldn't even be here!" Tonks rose angrily,

"You are _insufferable_! Stop acting like such a spoilt _brat_ Sirius!" She yelled, her honey eyes furious and ever so slightly hysterical, "You've barely spoken _one word_ to that kid. The only effort _you've_ made is to make him uncomfortable and unhappy! You're a bloody pig, d'you know that?" And with that, the metamorphmagus stormed from the room.

Sirius, stunned by her outburst, blinked confusedly,

"What was _that_ all about?"

"I think I might agree with her actually." Lupin stated, sounding slightly amused, "I mean, it's hardly as if you've gone out of your way to be nice to him, is it?"

"Well, I don't see why I should!" Sirius repeated, his temper rising rapidly, "_I_ didn't even want him to come here! All he does is cause trouble!

* * *

Izzy grimaced as those angry words carried clearly from the kitchen. She looked down at Draco, worried at how the little boy would react to thins,

"I'm okay." He told her, sensing her concern, although it was clear that he was lying, "People have said worse, so…I don't mind. I'm okay." His Aengel gave him a small, sad smile,

"I know you are, Poppet." She murmured kissing his head, "Of course you are." Suddenly, Sirius stormed in, glaring mutinously at Draco,

"This is all your fault!" He snarled, "Everything was fine before _you_ came!" Draco flinched, watching the dark man with wide eyed confusion, "Why couldn't you just leave us alone?" He continued, advancing towards the sofa where Draco was curled up, "I wish you'd stayed there! I wish Snape had left you there! At least you wouldn't be _here_!"

"Sirius, that's enough!"

"Remus! Let go of me!" Draco opened his eyes to see Lupin trying to steer Sirius from the room by his arm,

"Leave Draco alone." Sirius glowered,

"_Fine!" He turned away, "You're pathetic_."

As soon as the animagus had gone, Lupin went to sit by Draco's side,

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly, "Did he hurt you?" The boy shook his head, not saying anything for fear of crying. Lupin, concerned, put a gentle hand up to his face,

"Draco…" This one word, so full of kindness and compassion was too much for Draco and he burst in to tears,

"I-I'm okay…" He sobbed, rubbing his eyes furiously with balled fists, "I'm o-okay…"

* * *

A/N: Hiya! Hope you liked it! Once again, sorry for the short chapters but...yeah.

Slytherin hugs to the following wonderful people...

Sailor Hecate, Timemage095, lollenk, perfectpureblood, thinkb4uspeak, Dark Princesses, slytherincorps, blueeyedchibi, 13BlackAngels, IvybyMoonlight, Hogamboom, katie malfoy 19, lilmissgullable, Nikki;s evil Doppelganger, harry potter princess H, NanieSan, lady briggite, shining bright eyes and Amanda!

You are all lovely and wonderful and gorgeose and i lover you all very much! (Draco tells me he loves you too, so kisses from him:-) )

Lily xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	44. A return to Hogwarts

Severus Snape sat up slowly, awakening from a mild depression, as a small knock on the door rang through his ears like an earthquake. Curious. Most, curious…

"Professor?" Severus looked up in surprise,

"Miss Granger, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Draco?" Hermione shot him a withering look, as if to say, _'I am not his baby sitter!' _("I am _not_ a baby!") But instead she said simply,

"Lupin said I should come. He told me to tell you," She paused for a moment, trying to remember _exactly_ what he had said, "Oh yes," The brunette took a deep breath and began to recite, "Draco's not talking or eating or anything, Sirius is being an absolute git about it and Lupin thinks Lucius turned up but he promised Draco he wouldn't tell and could you please come and help?" Instantly, the potions-master rose to his feet, secretly glad of the excuse to go back, and grabbed his cloak off a hook,

"Yes! Of course…do you think I should tell Dumbledore?" He added uncertainly, for the first time looking at Hermione for advice, who shrugged unhelpfully,

"If you think it would be best, I really don't mind waiting around. Maybe I could catch up with my friends…"

"Okay," Severus wondered out loud, "How about I'll meet you back here in half an hour?" Hermione grinned,

"Sure."

* * *

Ron threw down his quill in frustration, splattering ink across the discarded homework, making it look as though numerous millipedes had scurried across it.

"I can't do this!" He growled, resting his head on his hands, "What's the bloody point of trying to predict our future anyway? It's not like we'll be able to stop anything from happening is it?" Harry nodded gloomily in agreement,

"Tell me 'bout it." The green-eyed boy muttered, scrunching up what had to be at least the twentieth bit a parchment and chucking it in the waste-paper bin, "Why can't teachers just _die_ and let us get on with _interesting_ things?"

"Well, maybe if you tried harder, it might get more interesting." Came a familiar, superior voice. The boys' faces lit up joyfully,

"Mione!" Hermione laughed and hugged them both at the same time,

"Missed me?" Ron gaped at her,

"Have we? I reckon we're going to be kept back a year now! 'S all your fault. Why d'you disappear anyway?" Hermione giggled and tapped her nose knowingly,

"It's a secret." The boys gave her a _Look_, " Well it was Dumbledore's idea!" She continued indignantly, "He said it wasn't safe here. But I can't tell you where I am 'cause it's a secret, see?" Harry sighed and shrugged nonchalantly in a _'Whatever, it's up to you if you tell us or not and there's not really a lot we can do about it anyway, so fine'_ sort of way.

There was an awkward silence…

"How's Malfoy?" Ron asked unexpectedly, breaking the rather thin ice with a chainsaw, making all the little fishies get brain damage and die randomly,

"Oh, he's umm…he's okay." Hermione said slowly, picking her words carefully, "He's still not really sure anything and Sirius is giving him a rough time but-"

"You're with Sirius?" Harry cut in eagerly, "How is he? Does that mean you're at number Twelve?" The brunette nodded and cast a furtive glance around the common room,

"Uh huh, but you mustn't tell anyone. It's got to be kept a secret! Promise?"

"Sure Mione. Who else is there?"

"Not many people really. Just Tonks, Lupin and Mad-Eye." Ron snorted, barely hiding a grin,

"I bet he just _loves_ Malfoy."

"Actually, they get on rather well." Hermione countered defensively, "It's Sirius that's being the problem." She ignored the glare Harry was shooting in her direction, "He won't even _look_ at Draco. Lupin and Tonks, though, as always are being lovely."

"I'm sure Sirius has his reasons for not liking him." Harry mumbled as ever defending his godfather to the very end.

"Yes, but he could at least try." Hermione pointed out obviously. Harry muttered something incomprehensible and sat back down, glaring ominously at his unfinished star-chart, "What time is it Ronald?" The red-head glanced down at his worn-out watch, the one with the frayed purple strap,

"Just gone ten-to."

"Oh…I better go then." Hermione stated, "I've got to go and meet Snape." She bowed low, "Au revoir, mes Amis!"

When she'd disappeared through the portrait hole, Ron turned to Harry,

"I really do think that girl's 'On' something." The boy who lived nodded his agreement.

* * *

A/N: Greetings to all! Hermione was _supposed_ to be in the kast chapter but i kinda sorta...forgot. :) Sorry Mione! But hopefully i made up for it in this one!

Lady Bridgitte, please send me ur e-mail, I'd love to talk to you. >cheesy grin 

Slytherin Dragon hugs to...

katieMalfoy19, Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, secretly in love, Sailor Hecate, Lady Brigitte, blueeyedchibi, Hecate Goddess of Darkness, lilmissgullable, 13BlackAngels, Hogaboom, lollenk, perfectpureblood, Dark Princesses.

I love you all!

Lilyxxxxx


	45. Monkey!

"When's Mione coming back?" Draco piped up anxiously, tugging at Tonks' sleeve, "Why did she go away?" She looked down at the small boy. It was painfully clear that he thought Hermione wasn't going to come back. Draco thought that she'd abandoned him too…

"She's…she's gone to get you a surprise." Tonks told him gently, "I'm certain she'll be back soon, though." Draco's downcast face instantly lit up,

"Really? What's the surprise? Is it a present?" Nymphadora laughed and ruffled the boy's mop of silvery hair, making him pull a face of distaste,

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it Monkey?" Draco giggled,

"I'm not a monkey!" He stated indignantly, sticking his lip out in an endearing pout, "You're a monkey!" Tonks gasped and pretended to be deeply insulted,

"How dare you call me a monkey, you…you Silly Billy!" And with that, she reached down and began tickling him mercilessly. Draco giggled hysterically and tried to push her away,

"No! Stop it! Get off! Get off!" He shrieked, trying, unsuccessfully, to wriggle out of her grip,

"Never! Not until you are most sincerely apologetic and repent for calling me a monkey!"

"I won't! You called me it first!"

"That's 'cause you are." Tonks laughed, tickling her defenceless cousin all the more relentlessly. Draco squeaked and fought harder to push her away…

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through Tonks' hand and she gave a yell, releasing Draco abruptly. The small boy backed away, terror-struck by what he had just done

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" He stammered, licking his lips nervously in that all too familiar sign of fear, "I didn't mean to! I-I swear I didn't!" Nymphadora looked down very slowly, almost apprehensively, at the assaulted hand.

Two vibrantly red-blue marks stood out clearly against her skin.

Teeth marks.

"You bit me!" She declared in utter shock, "You bit me!"

"I'm sorry…" Draco whimpered, his breathing rapidly becoming panicked. "Please, Tonks, I swear it was an accident!" Tonks, getting over the surprise of being savaged by a six-year-old, gave Draco a quick, reassuring hug,

"Hey, it's okay. I know you didn't mean to. Don't worry kid, I'm not cross." Draco visibly calmed, his fast breathing promptly returning to normal once again. But then, he asked, almost fearfully,

"Are you…are you going to tell him?"

"Who?" Draco gave a small shudder and shuffled his feet,

"S-Sirius."

"Are you going to tell me what?" Draco jumped and turned abruptly as Sirius came in. Immediately, the boy lowered his gaze submissively to the ground, "What have you done now?" Sirius demanded, glaring suspiciously at the child standing before him,

"Don't you start on him, Sirius…" Tonks warned, her usually placid voice, edged dangerously. But she was ignored.

"Well?" The animagus said again, advancing towards Draco, who had started backing away,

"Umm…nothing. Please, I haven't done anything S-Sir." He stammered, chewing furiously on his bottom lip. It was intensely clear that Sirius did not, in the slightest, believe him, as he turned enquiringly to Tonks, still nursing her sore hand,

"What's wrong with _you_?" Her gaze flicked briefly to Draco, grey eyes huge, pleading desperately for her not to give him away,

"Nothing, Sirius." Came the innocent reply, letting her arm fall limply to her side.

Yet still, he was not to be fooled.

Sirius' hand shot out and grabbed Draco's wrist. At once, the child began to tremble and tried franticly to pull himself free from this man who had suddenly turned into his father,

"_Don't lie to me._" Lucius' voice hissed inside his head. Although it was Sirius talking, Draco could no longer distinguish the difference between the two. To him at the moment, both men were the same person.

"Please, Papa, it was an accident! I didn't mean to! Please let go of me!" The boy stammered, now completely terrified, so sure was he that he was going to be beaten and desperate to delay it for as long as he could…

Tonks looked on, helpless, as Draco and Sirius struggled against each other. She wanted to march in between them and out a stop to this ridiculousness… but she knew that it wouldn't make the slightest bit of difference if she did/

Sirius was so _bloody_ stubborn!

'_Damn it Hermione! Hurry up!'_ And, as if in answer to her wish, she heard the distant sound of the front door being opened, quick footsteps in the hall and the door bust open,

"**Get your hands off my godson this instant!**"

* * *

A/N: Yo! Wassup? Lol! Fell kinda crazy right now:)

I am very sorry that Sirius is annoying alot of people, he is annoying me too. I admit i have been slightly mean to him, but i assure you that I do actually love Sirius to bits (Not as much as Draco and Snape, it has to be said but still...) But i promise to take up Hayes' suggestion and relent on him a bit...but not yet. :) Any hoo...i also promise to try and update more frequently as it is the holidays, so i have alot more time on my hands. >chessy grin 

Chocolate centred Dragon hugs to...

Sailor Hecate, TimeMage0955, Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, lollenk, secretly in love, Katie Malfoy 19, Dark Princesses, PerfectPureBlood, Hogaboom, lilmissgullable, Ivy by Moonlight, blueeyedchibi, Twighlight Dragoness and Hayes!

Easter eggs to all!

Love Lily & Draco xxxxxx


	46. With love and apologies

"**Get your hands off my godson this instant!**" Sirius released the boy instantly, as though he had suddenly been burned, and Draco ran, sobbing, to Snape who gently picked him up and cuddled him close, still glaring furiously at Sirius.

"I thought you wasn't coming back!" Draco choked, gulping hard, "I thought you didn't like no more…why-why did you leave me here?" Severus hesitated, huge waves of guilt washing unpleasantly through him,

"I thought I was doing the right thing." He admitted, as Draco rested his head against his shoulder, "I thought you'd be safe here. But, clearly, I was wrong. I'm sorry, Draco. I'm so sorry."

" 'S okay." The boy told him, "Lupin an' Tonks an' the strange eye man an' Mione are nice but…" He sniffed hard and quickly stuck his thumb into his mouth to stop himself from saying anything horrible. But Severus nodded understandably,

"Don't take it personally," He said bitterly, "He's always had something against Slytherins."

"Well, maybe if you lot weren't a load of self-centred phsycos, you might be like a bit more!" Sirius snapped, glaring evilly at the pair of them,

"Us the self-centred phsycos?" Snape snarled, "_You're_ the one who was caring the life out of a six year old for no good reason!"

"Yeah, but he's not six, is he?" Sirius retorted, and was about to say more, when Tonks hastily covered his mouth with her hand,

"Shut up, Sirius!" She hissed, "He doesn't know yet, does he? Do you want to freak him out even more?"

"I am too six!" Draco said indignantly, "I am six and six months exactly!"

"Not exactly, Dragon." Severus reminded him gently, "Your birthdays on the fifth, isn't it and today's the twenty-second." Draco frowned, working it out in his head. Finally, he came to the conclusion the his godfather _was_ right and nodded in agreement,

"Oh, okay. _Almost_ exactly, then." He looked up hopefully, "Is that right?"

"Yup." Draco grinned,

"Yay! Almost seven months! But I'm still six." He told Sirius, gravely. The dark man sighed and decided it was easier, quicker and safer to give in,

"_Fine_." He said torturedly, turning away and walking slowly from the room.

"D'you want some tea, Severus?" Lupin asked good naturedly, putting the kettle on for, what had to be, at least the seventh time that day,

"Oh, thank you."

Izzy sat on the edge of Draco's bed reading a book of fairy tales to herself.

'_How unrealistic.' _She thought as she flicked thought as she flicked through another story with the ending 'And they lived happily ever after.' _'As if everyone can have a happy ending.'_

"Umm, excuse me?" The Aengel looked up, to see Hermione hovering by the door,

"Oh, hi!"

"I just thought you'd want to know, Snape's come back. He's down in the kitchen."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"So, have I missed anything?" Severus asked, ten minutes later as he sat on the steps to the garden, Izzy resting her head against his shoulder,

"This and that." She replied, "I would've thought they'd have told you already."

"True." He laughed, "I thought maybe they had missed something."

"I know I missed something." The Aengel continued, her manner teasing. Snape raised an eyebrow,

"Oh yes? And what was that?" But Izzy didn't answer. Instead she raised her head, purple eyes sparkling mischievously and kissed him gently on the lips. Snape looked slightly surprised as she pulled away, grinning impishly,

"Oh, umm…I think I may have remembered what I've missed now."

"Really?"

"Uh huh." And with that, he pulled her closer for another kiss.

* * *

A/N: Hiya! Right, for the last few chapters, i have had absoloutly no idea where my next goal was...last night, i had a break through and i know exactly whats going to happen and >sniff how it's going to end. So, the chapters, from now, are going to be better, maybe not longer, but better. Oh yes...I can't write romance so, i apologise. :) i did try though.

Chocolate Slytherin hugs to...

Katie Malfoy19, lindylulu, brittagirl, TimeMage0955, Sailor Hecate, Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, Golden Angel71, blueeyedchibi, lollenk, Dark Princesses, Secretly in love and Tamika Danar Draco!

All my love, Lily xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	47. I'm not a baby!

"Mione?" Hermione moaned and turned over, blocking out whatever it was that was trying to disturb her precious sleep. Yet still, it kept on poking her, "Mione! Please wake up! Please wake up!"

When still she refused to stir, whoever-it-was' s voice started to crack and they started to cry, "Please Mione, I don't feel very well…" Slowly, _very_ slowly, Hermione opened her eyes blearily and gradually forced her reluctant body into a sitting position, to see little Draco standing by her bed, pyjama clad and looking very sorry for himself, tears streaming down his pale face.

Silently, she pulled the child carefully onto her lap and kissed his forehead as he snuggled against her,

"What's wrong, baby?" She murmured, once he was settled comfortably, "Did you have another night-mare?"

"No." Draco said pitifully, "I feels funny an' weird."

"What kind of 'funny'?" Draco shrugged,

"I don't know…'s why it's funny. Not nice funny, though." He added, just to make sure that she knew for definite. Hermione pondered silently for a moment.

Today was Wednesday, so that meant it had been exactly a week since '_The Incident' _which, in turn, meant…

Hermione let out a long and piteous wail of despair and proceeded to burst into tears, hugging Draco as close to her as she could.

"What's the matter Mione?" The bot asked in concern, although his voice was somewhat muffled by her arm, "Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad, Draco." Hermione tried to reassure him by giving him a small smile despite her tears, "It's just…" She hesitated before saying, "You do kow that I love you very much, don't you?" Draco looked up at her in wonderment,

"Do you?" He breathed, "Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh…no one's ever said that to me before." A bubble of pity welled up in Hermione's gut, causing her eyes to sting with fresh salty droplets,

"Oh my poor baby," She whispered, "Not even your Uncle Sev'rus?" Slowly, Draco shook his head,

"No. I know he does but…he's never said it. "He looked up at her, eyes full of something the brunette couldn't quite name, but what made her heart jump with emotion, "You're the first one to say it."

"I'm sorry." She told him earnestly, "I'm sorry about your parents."

" 'S okay." Draco replied bravely, "I try not to think 'bout it much, so it doesn't hurt bad. But when you said it, it made me feel nice an' tingly."

"Good." Hermione leant down and kissed him lightly on the very tip of his nose, making the child scrunch up his face and giggle,

"Love you too, Mione." He said, smiling shyly, clearly enjoying the novelty of saying those special words for the first time to someone who loved him back.

"I know you do, Poppet." She purred, "How are you feeling now?"

"Still kinda weird." He admitted, "Feels sort of…staticy. Mione?"

"Mmm?"

"Will you read me a story 'till I'm sleepy?" She pulled a face,

"If you want me to. Which one?"

"Cinderella!"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"Sev?" Izzy sat on the edge of Snape's bed and poked him,

"Uh!" Came the indignant protest,

"Severus Snape wake up!" Eventually, the potions-master sat up morosely and glared at the Aengel,

"_What?_" He growled,

"It's going to happen to night."

"What's going to happen?" Snape asked stupidly, still not quite in focus yet,

"My little Dragon's going to become all grown up again." Izzy said tearfully. Suddenly, Severus was wide-awake,

"You're sure it's tonight?" He asked, dubiously. She gave him a withering look in return,

"Yes I'm sure. I can feel it. You do know that you're doing _it_ again. Don't you/"

"Doing what?"

"Thinking I'm human." He grinned sheepishly,

"Sorry. Do you think I ought to go and see him?" Izzy shook her head,

"No. He's with Hermione at the moment. Besides, I think he'd be rather confused if suddenly every one turned up in his room for no apparent reason. Don't you agree?" Severus sighed and lay back down, flopping his head back lazily against his pillow.

Tomorrow would be interesting. It would certainly take a while to get used to not having baby-Draco (Draco turns around indignantly) Sorry, I meant, 'Little-Draco' about. But it would be interesting to see how he would react to every one knowing his secret…

"Maybe, we should ask everybody not to talk to him for the day," Izzy wondered aloud, as though she had read his mind.

"I'm sure we shall know what to do when the time comes." Severus replied sleepily.

* * *

"Mione, can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Draco asked, once they had put away the book, "Just in case some monsters come y' see."

"Of course you can." Hermione assured him, climbing down into the covers,

"I'll keep those nasty old monsters away, don't you worry." Draco giggled and crept in next to her.

"Draco?" She whispered, slipping an arm around the little boy's thin shoulders,

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll never forget. Promise me you'll always remember that I love you?" Draco frowned and turned his face up towards her,

"Why would I forget?" He queried curiously,

"Just promise me you'll remember every night before you go to sleep/ Please."

"Kay, Mione. I promise." She kissed him, cuddling him close,

"Thank you baby."

"I'm not a baby." Draco mumbled, yawning widely, "I'm…six…"

* * *

A/N: Sniff Well, you wanted it...it is the end of the era of Little!Draco and the begining of Teenage!Draco... The next chapter may take a while as i need to get used to not writing him as six, which'll be really weird...meh!

Hugs 'n' kisses to...

katiemalfoy19, LuciousLadyLucius, lollenk, Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, lindylulu, Dark Princesses, blueeyedchibi, -writin'-like-crazy-, Hogaboom, GoldenAngel71, Lady Bigitte, Natural-181-, secretly-in-love, Sailor Hecate, Tamika DanarDraco, Nanie San, -addicted-2-hp, lilmissgullable, Ilya of Smeg.

Love you all, (I just need a minute to compose myself) Lily xxxxxxxx


	48. You weren't supposed to know

You shouldn't have listened.

You shouldn't have got involved.

It was private. A family secret.

You weren't supposed to know.

x

Why couldn't you just keep your nose out?

Why did you even care?

Why did you have to tell someone?

Why were you so fair?

x

After Everything I've done to you,

After all those things I've said.

Why didn't you just walk away?

Why couldn't you just forget?

x

You told me that you loved me

And I said "I love you too."

But do you really have any idea

If he found out, what he'd do?

x

You've seen me at my weakest,

When I was scared the most

Yet still, you took me on your knee

And cuddled me so close.

x

I don't think that you quite realise

How confused you've made me feel.

On one hand I'm grateful for your kindness…

But I know it wasn't real.

x

Now think of my tears and of my pain,

All that forbidden emotion I've shown,

I'll never be able to look at you again, because

You weren't supposed to know.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is basicly an introduction to the next 'part' if ye knoow what i mean. I'm having a bit of trouble trying to decide how to start the next chapter, cause I know I have to get it right blah blah blah you know waht i mean i'm sure you guys have been through the same thing. :)

Easter cards from Little!Draco to...

Nanie San, LuciousLadyLucius, Lady Brigitte, -addicted-2-hp-, lollenk, icewitch1692, fluffeeness, Timemge0955, KatieMalfoy19, Obnoxiously Peachy Twit 2008, Natural-181, Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, Hogaboom, lilmissgullable, PrincesAngelz, brittagirl, Sailor Hecate, Dark Princesses, GoldenAngel71, blueeyedchibi, secretly-in-love, 909 (who doesn't like izzy! >:P )Tamika DanarDraco, perfectpureblood, dotty!

Luv y'alz! Lily xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	49. Still just a kid

It was early morning when Hermione awoke. Thin rays of orange-gold sunlight peeked shyly through the crack in the badly drawn curtains, illuminating the girls face.

She squinted as the uninvited fire stung her eyes and was about to struggle into a sitting position, when a small moan of protest came from beside her.

Of course! How could she forget? Hermione could vaguely recall Draco telling her that he was feeling ill and could he please sleep in her bed just in case?

Then the _other_ realisation struck her painfully across the head like a ridiculously large sack of bricks, wielded by Santa's evil doppelganger, giving her concussion and a peculiar craving for ice cream…chocolate, with sprinkles if that's not too much trouble?

Slowly, with obvious foreboding, Hermione looked down at the figure sleeping next to her.

No longer was Draco Malfoy the adorable six year old she had grown to love so much, instead, a thirteen year old boy with floppy white-blonde hair was curled up beside her, thumb stuck adamantly in to his mouth

Hermione felt like crying.

Would he remember everything that had happened? Would they still be friends or…would they just go back to their previous animosity? Would he keep to his promise he had so readily agreed to last night?

She doubted it.

But as she continued to watch him, she was sure she could see just the faintest sparkle of innocence still around him. Not much, but still a bit. Maybe the potion hadn't worn off completely yet… but that would mean for certain that soon would. And, if she was being totally honest with herself, Hermione didn't _actually_ think it a good idea if Draco were to wake up in the same bed as her. Especially if he was feeling _fragile_

So said, Hermione tried to climb out of ed, as silently as she could, wanting desperately not to awaken the slumbering Draco and deciding that she definitely needed a good ol' cup o' tea…

"N-no…" She froze as a pitiful voice crept through her ears, "No Mione don't go…you said you wouldn't leave…" Hermione looked round, slightly alarmed, but still Draco's eyes were closed.

As she tried to leave a second time, again the voice, sounding so weak and confused, spoke up,

"M-Mione…?" And, sure enough, when the girl looked, a tear was running it's course silently down Draco's cheek,

'_He's still just a kid.' _She realised, moving damp hair gently away from his face, _'Still just a baby.'_ And, as if he'd heard her, a slight scow passed across his features, as ever, contradicting her. Hermione laughed,

"I suppose I really ought to make the most of this, shouldn't I?" She murmured, slipping back under the duvet, "In a couple of hours, you probably won't even want to look at me." A wave of sadness washed over her, making the girl give a little shiver.

As though sensing her emotions, Hermione felt a tentative hand rest on hers. She smiled and gently resting her head against Draco's,

"Why can't it stay like this forever?" She whispered, closing her own eyes, "Why do you have to grow up?"

* * *

A/N:Woot! Congratulations to muppetmadness for being review 666! _Does a random devil dance in celebration_

Ahem, hope you like the poem, sorry for it not being a proper chappie but it was funny to read some of your reactions (Yes, I'm looking at you Slytherin Corps! Lol! )Caramel centred chocolate dragon hugs to following perfect ppl...

_Takes a deep breath _Golden Angel 71, Katie Malfoy 19, -addicted-2-hp-, Slytherin Corps, Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, Tamika DanarDraco(and Jim), TimaMage0955, Hogaboom, Sailor Hecate, PerfectPureBlood, Secretly in love, Twighlight Dragoness, blueeyedchibi, Dark Princesses, flufeeness, Elf-cat, pinkalarmclock, 13BackAngels, lilmissgullable and muppetmadness,


	50. My head hurts

"Granger, wake up!"

"No! Wanna sleep…go 'way!"

"Come on Hermione, you've got to get up." Glowering evilly, Hermione sat up, wondering if _everyone_ in the entirety of the world was out to blow her sleeping patter to itsy-bitsy minuscule fragments, never to be seen again…

Probably.

"Wassamatter?" She muttered, looking around vaguely, "Who's died?"

"Absolutely nobody of either relevance or importance." The voice of Lupin confirmed, pressing a hot cup into the girl's unresisting hands, "But you will be soon, if you don't get out of here before he wakes up." As he said this, Hermione moved closer to the sleeping Draco, as though shielding him from the others, and bared her teeth. Alastor quickly took over,

"Come on Granger." He said, gently taking her by the arm, "There's some breakfast waiting for you downstairs-"

"Don't wanna go!" Hermione protested, "Why can't I stay?" Mad eye sighed, and sat down next to her,

"Think about it Granger, he hated you before, didn't he?" Hermione glared at him, "I'm sorry, but it's the truth. When he wakes up, he's going to be dead confused and you, being the one who found out his …_problem_, certainly won't be the person he most wants to see right away."

"So," Hermione began, tears welling up in her chocolate eyes, "So you're saying…he's going to hate me again? After everything that's happened, he's still going to hate me?"

"No, no, no," Lupin cut in patiently, "What's Moody is tying to say is that Draco won't know _what _he feels. On one hand, he'll remember all your previous…" he searched around for the right word, "Hatred, because, Hermione, you've got to remember that you were a very large part of his problem. I'm pretty sure Lucius Malfoy wasn't over joyed that his son kept being bested by a muggle born. But on the other hand," He continued, "He will also remember everything you've done for him over the last couple of weeks, I'm pretty sure, also, that that he hasn't often been shown that kind of compassion before. I'm sure he'll be fine eventually, just leave him alone for a while." Hermione sniffed and nodded slowly, getting unsteadily to her feet,

"Kay."

* * *

"Izzy…"

"I'm here, Poppet."

"My head hurts."

"I'm sure you will kind of strange for a while. You'll feel better soon, though."

"Izzy?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Please tell me it was all a dream. Please tell me it didn't happen."

"I'm sorry Poppet…"

"Where's Uncle Sev'rus? And Granger?"

"Downstairs, with Lupin and Tonks."

"She hates me, doesn't she?"

"Who hates you?"

"Granger."

"No, Draco, she doesn't hate you."

"I wish she would."

"Why?"

"Because it would be easier to hate her back."

"Why do you want to hate her?"

"Because I'm supposed to. That's just how it is and now everything's changed. Everything's different."

"Do you want things to go back to how they were before?"

"No…not really but…"

"What?"

"I don't know… my head hurts and I don't knowquite what I think right now…"

* * *

A/N: Heya! _moans_ I 'm sorry these chapteres are taking so long but i just can't get back into the swing of writing teenage!Draco. When ever i try i get this little voice in the back of my head saying "I'm not a baby, I'm six!" and it won't go away! >:()

Well, that's why they're taking so long.

-addicted-2-hp- I don't think you can get an accoun on here without an e-mail address...(can anyone correct e if i'm wrong?) But yeah, I hope you feel better soon! _Sends a 'Be Happy' ballon on a pink string._

As ever, Slytherin Easter eggs and birthday cake to...

LuciousLadyLucius, IceWitch1692, TimeMage0955, Golden Angel 71, lollenk, Hecate Goddess of Darkness, PerfectPureblood, Dark Princesses, -addicted-2-hp-, Slytherin Corps, blueeyedchibi, Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, Obnoxiously Peachy Twit2008, shining bright eyes, pinkalarmclock, Tamika DanarDraco & Jim, 13BlackAngles, Hogaboom and flufeeness!

You are all wonderful and I couldn't live without you,

Luv Lilyxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	51. Accountability

"You're going to have to face them soon, you know." Izzy stated innocently, giving her boy a 'Look'. Draco scowled and folded his arms stubbornly against his chest,

"I can't…not yet." He glared at her, "I thought you were going to let me do it in my own time. You said you were on _my_ side!"

"This isn't a question of sides, Poppet." She told him gently, "They're _worried_ about you. Especially Hermione." Draco immediately turned away from her. He didn't want to think about Granger. If it weren't for _her_ things would've been different. If it weren't for _her_…if it weren't for _Hermione Granger_….

"I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, Draco," Izzy continued, "But she really cares about you-"

"You're right." The boy growled, leaning back against his pillows, "I _don't_ want to hear it. It's all her fault, anyway." The Aengel sighed,

"What's her fault?"

"It's _her_ fault I wasn't _The Best. _It's _her _fault Father got angry because of it. It's _her_ fault my life was hell during the summer." Draco bit his lip and looked down, "It's _her_ fault He beat me." Issabella watched him silently, purple eyes full of love and sadness for her little Dragon.

"I know, that it seems that way." She said, putting her arms around him in a gentle embrace, "But it's not her fault. She wasn't to know, then, what he did to you. And remember, Poppet, that it was Hermione, also, that took you away from there. It was she that helped, she that cared enough about you to help. Don't hate her, Draco. Please don't hate her." Draco shifted uncomfortably,

"I can't help it." He told her, his tone slightly guilty, "I _have_ to hate her, it's just how it's meant to be. If things go back to how they were when I was six, she'll just end up getting hurt. We _both_ will. You know that, Izzy." This time, it was her turn to act stubborn,

"No. I. Don't." She said, holding her head up, "Why don't you make the most of being safe and start doing what _you_ want to do? What _I _know, is that you don't hate her, so stop pretending that you do!" Draco opened his mouth to protest, but Issabella cut him off, "Just talk to her, please Draco. Just accept her."

"You don't understand!" Draco shouted, tears forming unwillingly in his grey eyes, "She _knows_, Izzy! She knows everything! Not only that, but so does Potter and Weasley. do you have _any_ idea what will happen if He finds out they know? He'll kill me!"

"No he won't. That's what I've been trying to say! As long as you're here, you're safe, He can't touch you here-"

"But he already has!" Draco burst out, "He knows where I am and he _told_ me he'd be back. I'm never going to be able to get away. I'm never going to be free. Maybe I should just give up and go back before anyone else gets hurt…" Izzy's head shot up, alarmed,

"That's not funny, Draco." She said quietly, "You don't mean that. You know you don't." Draco shook his head hopelessly,

"Well, maybe I do. I mean, what happens now? I can't stay here forever. What if he calls the Aurors and they take me away? Make me go home?" The Aengel shrugged helplessly,

"Severus wouldn't let you go back…he'd fight them…" Draco sneered,

"Oh yeah? And what then? You know I'll have to back eventually, Father always gets what he wants and he'll do anything to get it. Always."

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Snape was sitting at the table, reading a letter he had just received.

_Sev, _

_I need to talk to you. I know you probably don't want to see me right now, but this is important. Besides, I think this will interest you a great deal. But I'd rather you kept this to yourself, for now at the very least. Please write back with a time and a place as soon as possible._

_Regards- C.B_

* * *

_A/N: Greetings! Umm...not much to say today cept, yay for moomin mugs! wooot!_

_Dragon hugs to..._

_Hogaboom, KatieMalfoy19, -addicted-2-hp-, pinkalarmclock, blueeyedchibi, lilmissgullable, Golden Angel71, Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, jennawolf30, perfectpureblood, lollenk, natural-181, Slytherin Corps, sugarcupbaby, Tamika DanarDraco, IvybyMoonlight, Sailor Hecate, Dark Princesses, the look of lve._

Love 'n' kisses- Lily xxxxxxxxx


	52. Don't call me Draco!

Hermione turned her head abruptly towards the door as she heard Izzy come in. The Aengel's violet eyes flashed up as she felt Hermione watching her with curious anticipation,

"He's upset." Izzy told her, almost guiltily, settling herself deep in the sofa, "He blames you." The brunette's heart sank, although she had expected something of the sort. But, despite her disappointment, Hermione simply shrugged,

"Understandable, I guess."

"I told him it wasn't." Issabella continued, her long, black hair covering her features, "That it wasn't your fault, I mean." Hermione gave her a small smile of gratitude,

"Thanks. Do you…do you think I could go up and visit him?"

"You could." Izzy replied uncertainly, "Although I wouldn't advise you to." But the muggle-born had already risen to her feet,

"Don't worry. I'll try not to upset him."

* * *

Draco lay on his side, staring listlessly into the darkened space between him and the drawn curtains. He felt worse now than he had ever felt before: More confused, more helpless, more pathetic…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

And it infuriated him.

Draco had assumed that after he had taken the potion, Snape would take him somewhere secret, where no one else was, to hide him away.

The last thing that Draco had expected was to be in a weird place, full of the people who he was supposed to hate. The people he had been warned against the most. And now these exact same people had been let into his head and knew his darkest, most dangerous secret.

Draco knew that he ought to grateful that the people who was supposed to hate him and everything he had been brought up to believe in, were risking themselves to help him, protect him.

'_People are weird…'_ Draco decided, miserably.

The almost inaudible sound of his bedroom door being pushed open made Draco turn reluctantly over, hoping it would be Snape, whom he hadn't seen since last night when he was still six.

But instead of his godfather, it was the person he least wanted to talk to right now, heading purposefully towards him- A person by the name of Hermione Jane Granger.

"Go away Granger." Draco growled, "Leave me alone." But Hermione was not to be put off,

"No, we _are_ going to talk. You can't just avoid me you know!"

"I'm a Malfoy." Draco retorted, "I can do what I like." Hermione raised an eyebrow,

"That one doesn't work any more." She reminded him, "Neither will the 'My father' one." Draco flinched slightly and turned away from her,

"There's nothing to talk about." He muttered, an annoyed edge to his voice, "Go away!"

"You think that I can just walk away, after everything that's happened?" Hermione asked him quietly, her voice sad and pitying, "I can't do that, Draco-"

"**Don't call me Draco!**" The boy yelled suddenly, turning to glare at her, unnoticed tears sparkling in his eyes, "It's _Malfoy_! You're supposed to call me _Malfoy_!" Hermione blanched at these angry words,

"You don't mean that." Draco sneered at her,

"Oh don't I? Don't you _dare_ try and tell me what I do or don't mean! You don't know shit about me, Granger!"

"Or maybe you just don't want to admit to yourself that I know." Hermione retorted, her chocolate eyes glistening with pent up anger and frustration, "How can you say that I don't know? I've seen what your really like, _Draco_, so stop trying to pretend that everything's back to how it was before all this happened! Stop trying to force yourself to hate me!" This was too much for Draco, he sat bolt upright and threw his pillow at her, catching her across the head,

"Leave me alone!" He yelled, jumping to his feet, "Just get out my life! I don't need you anymore! I'm not a child!"

"Then stop acting like one!" Hermione snarled back, "Why are you so afraid of getting close to me?" The blonde gave a derisive snort,

"I'm not afraidof_ you-_"

"Then your afraid of something. I think I know you well enough to tell by now." Draco watched her warily for a moment, trying to decide whether she was bluffing or not.

"Why do you care?" He whispered, "What am I to you? How did you get involved in the first place?" Hermione bit her lip guiltily and shuffled her feet. She had seriously hoped he wouldn't ask that question, knowing for sure that he wouldn't like the answer given,

"I umm…noticed something was up at the beginning, you know? So, you remember when he asked you to stay behind?" Draco nodded slowly, bowing his head slightly at the memory, ""Well…well, I kind of stayed and umm, listened…" Draco froze in horror, not wanting to believe that she just said that,

"So," He said slowly, "So you're the one who told. That's why Snape knew. How…how long did-did you stay for?"

"Oh, not long." Hermione quickly reassured him. Draco visibly relaxed, "I-I heard him hit you and then he kept calling you Dragon, but I left after that." The boy nodded and slowly sat back down on his bed, holding his head in shaky hands,

"I-I hate him…" Draco whispered, "I never…I never want to see him again. I never want to go back there." He hesitated before going on, "I thought that if I took the de-ageing potion, I could go back and change some of the things that happened to me when I was little." He gulped, "But it didn't work…worse things happened and-and he'll be looking for me now…I wish I hadn't taken that potion. I wish things would go back to how they were before."

"No you don't." Hermione said softly, sitting down next to him, "If you hadn't taken that potion, he'd still be at school, nobody would know and nobody would be trying to help you. Do you really wish things were the same?" Draco shrugged helplessly,

"I don't know…It was…horrible, when I went home. In that cupboard, half hoping he'd let me out, but being terrified of what he'd do when he did. You have no idea, Granger. But-but, I don't want him at school either 'cause…well, you know."

"Yes." Hermione murmured, resting her head against his shoulder, "I understand."

* * *

"What do you want, Narcissa?" The hooded woman raised her head, grinning mischievously,

"Draco's Christmas present." She said, handing Severus a piece of paper, "I wanted to see what you think." The potions-master frowned as e read it, but soon his expression was one of surprised,

"Are you serious? You really think this would be a good idea?" Narcissa laughed lightly at his reaction,

"Or course! I can do at least _one_ good thing for my son, can't I? And I thought he'd like this."

"I'm sure, but don't you think it's a bit dangerous? He'll find out, you know."

"Yes. But, hopefully, by then it will be too late." Snape ran a hand through his hair, still utterly unable to believe it,

"I-I really don't understand you sometimes." He managed to get out. Cissa winked at him,

"Coffee does amazing things." She told him earestly.

* * *

A/N: Hello people! Heheh, I think this was my longest chapter yet...hope you liked it:)

Ahem...Am I a 'Trashy aurthor'? Because according to MadamWhitBrook I am... And I would just like to say to her, BLAISE CAN BE A GIRLS NAME TO CAUSE THERE WAS A GIRL IN MY MUSIC GROUP CALLED BLAISE, SO DON'T YELL AT PEOPLE FOR MISTAKING BLAISE FOR A GIRL. AND WHAT IS THE POINT OF ONLY READING FICS IF THEY'RE EXACTLY CANON? tHE WHOLE POINT OF _FAN FICTION_ IS THAT YOU CHANGE THINGS! THAT'S THE WHOLE FUN OF IT!

Sorry, but all this has been building up in me and I haven't been able to say this to her cause she's disabled the PMscause apparently she's been getting 'vicious' replies to her 'truthful' reviews. I wonder why... Sorry...

Any hoo...chocolate ice-cream cake to...

Dark Princesses, KatieMalfoy19, Tamika DanarDraco, Natural-181, lindylulu, PerfectPureBlood, LadyBidgitte, Sailor Hecate, -addicted-2-hp-, lollenk, Hogaboom, elfcat, sweetsacrafice, blueeyedchibi, TimeMage0955, Pprincess17, pinkalarmclock, GoldenAngel71, cody, Obnoxiously Peachy Twit, 2008, Madam WhitBrook (My plot linedoes work!), shining bright eyes, 13BlackAngels, the look of lve, Matthies LightBane, bluejade, Ilya of Smeg, Eranim, Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, DracoMchick ,forkslover1.

Luv ya all!

Lily xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	53. Bellatrix

Narcissa crept warily through the front door and into the elaborate entrance hall of Malfoy Manor, aqua-marine eyes flicking around, sharp for any sign of danger, any sign of him…

"Where have you been?" Cissa jumped and spun around, her heart racing. But, luckily fir her, it wasn't her _darling_ husband,

"Bella! What are you doing here? You scared the life out of me!" Bellatrix smirked at her sister,

"And what reason have _you _to be so jumpy?" She enquired sweetly, her dark eyes glinting, "Been doing something you shouldn't, have you? Or meeting someone you ought not to?" Narcissa flushed, fighting hard to keep her cool. _Merlin, Bella knew exactly how to wind her up!_

"I do not believe you've answered _my_ question, yet." Came the icy retort, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Death-Eater business, my dear sister, nothing that would interest you in the slightest." Narcissa glowered as Bella smirked at her, she knew how much Cissy disapproved of Lucius' 'fascist' opinions, oh the idea was perfectly reasonable, but sometimes he just took it a _tad_ too far…

"You're right," Narcissa snapped, turning away, "I _don't _want to know." But as she started to walk in the direction of the drawing room, Bellatrix grabbed her arm,

"No, Cissy, wait!" The blonde woman spun around irritably,

"What?"

"Lucius said that you sent Draco away. Is that…is that true?" Narcissa sighed and faced her sister properly,

"Yes, it's true. Why? What's it to you?" Bella shrugged, surprised at her sudden defensiveness,

"I was just surprised, that's all. I never expected you to go against Lucius in such away, he's absolutely furious about it. To be completely honest, I'm surprised you haven't suffered for it yet."

"So am " Narcissa admitted, "But he's determined to get him back." She looked down, "It's only a matter of time…"

"But why did you do it?" Bella persisted, determined to get a satisfactory answer from her sister, "You never thought about doing it before."

"Things were getting worse, _much_ worse. I had to do something and when the opportunity came, I took it. Called it maternal instinct." Bellatrix snorted derisively,

"Since when did you have _maternal instinct_? You never gave a toss about that boy before, you just let Draco get hurt, and you let Lucius do those things. And if you're going to be completely truthful, Draco was weak, he's always been weak…" Cissa glared mutinously at her,

"He wasn't weak, Bella, he was unhappy and frightened. You know that. _I _knew that, I-I just didn't want to admit it." She burst into tears, "I've been such a bad mother, haven't I? Mothers are supposed to protect their children and I just let him get hurt, like you said! Oh, I need some coffee!" Bella shot her younger sister a disapproving look, but Narcissa didn't see it, as she was already heading off straight towards the kitchen,

"Cissy what's that?" Narcissa looked down to where Bellatrix was pointing and her stomach gave an unpleasant lurch.

The papers!

She bent down to pick them quickly up, but Bella got there first.

"Now lets see what my baby sister's been getting up to, shall we/" She sneered, holding them up and out of Cissa's reach. The blonde watched, helplessly, as Bella read the papers, her expression becoming increasingly surprised and astounded,

"Wh-what is this?" She managed to get out eventually, "Is this serious? You'd really do that?" Narcissa nodded,

"Yes. I want to do at least one good thing for my son and I thought that would be best." Bella's face lit up evilly,

"Oh you are _so _dead when _he_ finds out!"

"No! You mustn't tell him! At least, not yet, anyway. Just wait until after tomorrow!" Bella glanced at the papers again and shook her head,

"I still can't _believe_ you're gong to do that! Does Draco know?"

"Not yet. I thought it would make a good Christmas present." Bella laughed,

"It's certainly going to be a surprise. But seriously Cissy, don't expect him to be over joyed straight away." Narcissa shrugged,

"I don't have any expectations any more, surely you know that by know, Bella." She turned once more and, after retrieving her precious documents from her sister, walked in the direction of the kitchens for a well-earned coffee.

Bellatrix watched her go, a malicious smirk set on her lips,

"Lucius is _so_ going to kill you for this!"

* * *

A/N; Sorry for the late update! I had it written ages ago, but the server wouldn't let me on so, yeah... hope you liked this one! Bella's great to write but i haven't doen her before so i hope she turned out okay. :) Oh yes, and i promise to try and get a really long christmas one done next.

Chocolate centred dragon hugs to...

perfectpureblood, -addicted-2-hp-, lindylulu, Carmelita, lilmissgullabl, lollenk, Tamika DanarDraco, the look of lve, pprincess17, Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, Timemage0955, Sahrious, blueeyedchibi, katie Malfoy 19, Hogaboom, Slytherin Corps, pinkalarmclock, sailor hecate, obnoxiously peachy twit 2008, shining bright eyes, Dark Princesses, GoldenAngel71, grlcat, harry potter princess H, Zarroc, forkslover1, IvybyMoonlight.

PS- -addicted-2-hp-, why don't you just get an e-mail, they do them on mugglenet totally free! Or hot mail or something. Honestly, they're so easy to get. :) Hope that helped...?

All my love, Lily xxxxxxxxx


	54. Christmas Time! La la la etc

"Draco! Draco, wake up!" Draco groaned,

"_What_? Why do you insist upon waking me up all the time?" Hermione simply laughed,

"In case you don't remember, there was that time where you got Moody to wake me up in a horrible fashion, so let's just call this pay back for that. Besides, it's already mid-day and every one's waiting for you, so bloody well hurry up and get dressed." Draco grimaced and turned stubbornly over, still refusing to op en his eyes,

"Don't wanna talk to people today." He mumbled into his pillow. The muggle-born sighed exasperatedly,

"Don't be ridiculous Draco." She told him severely, "It is illegal to be unsociable on Christmas day. So even if you stay in bed for the rest of your life, you've still got to wake up today. Any way," She grinned impishly, "You've got to give me my present." Draco turned over and glared at her,

"What makes you think I've brought anyone _presents_?" He asked suspiciously,

"Oh, I saw you give that list to Tonks when she went out, so what was that if it wasn't presents?" The blonde pulled a face and gradually eased himself into a reluctant sitting position, waiting until Hermione had left to get up properly. When still she continued to stay there, Draco fixed her with a 'Look',

"Are you just going to sit there and _watch_ me undress, Granger, or am I allowed to change in private?" Hermione flushed a brilliant shade of scarlet, mumbled something utterly incoherent and dashed from the vicinity of Draco's room as though a swarm of doxies were after her.

* * *

"Is he okay?" Severus asked as soon as he saw her descending from the stairs, obviously waiting for her. Hermione looked around in mild surprise,

"Hmm? Oh…yes he's fine. Just woken up though so he's a bit grumpy but then again isn't he always?"

"True, true." The potions-master had to agree even though he did his best not to bad-mouth his godson, he couldn't help but agree with the student he had formerly loathed so much. Strange how certain events make you look so differently at people isn't it?

So saying, Severus leant towards her, black eyes flicking around conspiratorially,

"I don't know if I should be telling you this, Granger, but Narcissa Malfoy will be visiting later." Hermione's head shot up in alarm,

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Professor?" She breathed, hardly able to believe that he would agree to such a stupid thing, "I mean, it's not as if Draco has _forgotten_ what happened. Far from it-" But Snape cut her off before she could finish,

"Do you thin that I do not know these things Granger?" He demanded, a slight edge to his otherwise calm tone, "Do you really think I would risk upsetting my godson like that without good reason and much thought?" Hermione was silent for a moment as her brain considered this using the never failing method of 'Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Mo.'. Decided that he was probably right, bowed her head and mumbled an apology.

"Suppose but, why? Why is she coming here? Isn't that dangerous?"

"If you mean, 'Won't it be easier for Lucius to find Draco', he already has." Hermione's sudden expression of immense shock evidently meant she had absolutely no idea about this, and so, Severus continued, "That was why Lupin asked you to bring me back, because Lucius had come the previous night, although apparently Draco has told no one and Lupin only know because of a lucky guess."

"But, surely if he knows where Draco is…why didn't he take him away?" But this time, Snape could only shrug his shoulders helplessly,

"We can only guess, I'm afraid. But I'm sure it can't be anything good."

"You're talking about me." This sentence, both demanding and accusatory, caught the attention of Hermione and Severus and they turned to see Draco, fully dressed and eyeing them curiously. Snape, completely ignoring what the boy had just said, abruptly took Draco by the arm and steered him into the living room, Hermione following close behind.

* * *

The three of them were greeted with a chorus of 'Happy Christmas', a couple of glares from various members of the Weasley clan in the direction of Draco, but on the most part, the atmosphere was friendly.

Despite what Tonks had implied before, there weren't _that_ many people there: The five Weasleys (Molly, Arthur, Fred, George and Ron) had adopted the sofa, which had clearly been enlarged to accommodate for every one, Mad-Eye was settled in the arm-chair which stood in the far right hand corner, Dumbledore in a similar one that Draco could swear wasn't there yesterday and finally, Lupin, Sirius and Tonks cross-legged on the floor.

Draco, completely unsure of what he was supposed to be doing, simply followed Hermione and sat down next to her, trying to avoid all the eyes that were staring at him.

"Well, now that everyone's here, perhaps we can get down to business?" Dumbledore enquired happily, breaking the ice with a sledgehammer. All were silent for a moment, then the twins let out a whoop of joy and dived into the rather enormous pile of gifts piled precariously under the elaborately decorated Christmas tree and then proceeded to chuck presents at their corresponding owners.

"Cheers Mrs.Weasley!" Came the chorus as everyone unwrapped jumpers of various colours, all except Draco who was staring at his in an equal mixture of contempt and confusion.

"Go on Draco, put it on." Hermione urged as she pulled on her own,

"Yeah Malfoy, put it on!" The twins echoed, a demonic glint in their eyes. Draco glared at them, but, determined not to be shown up, pulled it over his head. Instantly applause and laughter broke out and Draco grinned sheepishly as everyone admired his hideous orange sweater,

"Harry told me your favourite colour was orange." Molly told him by way of an explanation, "But of course, it can be changed if you'd prefer." This caused slight outrage within the Weasley children, particularly that of Ron, who was extremely put out that he'd been put through years of Maroon for no reason But Molly merely waved aside his complaints with,

"Well, you never said you _didn't_ like maroon…"

The party was just about in full swing, with crackers and party hats, wrapping paper strewn across the floor like a disposable carpet and a substantial mound of presents next to each person. Pride of place on Draco's was a stuffed tiger from Hermione, whom he had christened Kisa, when suddenly the doorbell rung and Mrs.Black's portrait started screaming wildly.

"Why don't you get that, Draco?" The boy looked up at his godfather in confusion,

"Why?" He asked, "Who'd want to be visiting me?"

"You'll never know unless you open the door will you?" Severus replied innocently. Slowly, Draco rose, still glaring at Snape suspiciously, but complied and went to to see who it was.

* * *

When he actually reached the front door, however, his nerves began to get the better of him, he knew it was stupid, but what if it was his father?

'_Don't be ridiculous, Draco.' _He told himself stubbornly as he reached for the door handle with shaking fingers and pulled it open.

It wasn't his father, but it was almost as bad.

"M-Mother?"

* * *

A/N: Hiya! I've got some really good ideas for the next chapter! heh heh heh...and you'll find out what Draco's christmas present is!

Happy Birthday for blueeyedchibi! Draco sends you a card. :)

Potter-Plushies to...

Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, lindylulu, pinkalarmclock, lollenk, TimeMage0955, -addicted-2-hp-, PerfectPureblood, Obnoxiously Peachy Twit 2008, blueeyedchibi, Dark Princesses, Sailor Hecate, Zarroc, LadyBidgette, SlytherinCorpse, Shining Bright Eyes, 13BlackAngels, Hogaboom, Tamika DanarDraco, lilmissgullable, -writin'-like-crazy-, Golden Angel 71, Ilya of Smeg, Natural -181, grlkat, Ivy by Moonlight, TobiasHawk13, TwighlightDragoness, the look of lve, DracoMalfoylover113.

Luv ya! Lily xxxxxxxxxxx


	55. A Mother's Love

"What are you doing here?" Draco demanded fiercely, although inside was a deep fear and confusion building fast. This woman, who was standing there so boldly, was the one who, only days ago gave him away, abandoned him…what was he supposed to do now? Invite her in and give her a cup of tea? Or turn her away as she had done to him?

Narcissa smiled kindly, which just put Draco even more on edge,

"I simply came to wish you a happy Christmas and give you your present. Is it illegal for a mother to visit her son? I just want to talk to you, Draco."

"Well I don't want to talk to you! You'll take all this back to Father more likely than not, so just leave me alone!" Draco made to shut the door in her face, but Narcissa was too quick and stuck her foot in the way,

"Don't be rude, Darling." She chided, inviting herself into the hall and gazing around with interest, "My, this hasn't changed a bit…" Draco scowled,

"You're not _that_ old, Mother. And I am _not_ your 'Darling'." But Cissy simply carried on up the hall, watching the pictures and statues as each of them greeted her with a wave or smile,

"Of course you're not dear." She responded dreamily, drifting dangerously close to the room where the festivities were being held. Draco ran up to her and took her by the arm, steering her determinedly in the opposite direction,

"Who knows you're here?" He asked, voice hushed. She looked at him with mild amusement,

"No one, Darling, 'cept Severus of course…" Draco clenched his jaw in anger, why had he not been informed about this? Why would Snape invite his mother _here_ of all places?

"Why are you here?" Draco demanded again, "I thought you never wanted to see me again?"

"Oh I don't, Sweet heart," Narcissa replied earnestly, "You've always been such a problematic child and it was simply becoming too much-." Draco gaped at her, not believing what he was hearing,

"If I was a problematic child it was because of you." He snapped, feeling heat rising in his face. Narcissa looked highly affronted,

"Don't be silly Darling. You know I never laid a finger on you."

"Yes, well you didn't stop _him_ did you? You just told me to 'Run along pet and stop making such a fuss.' Every time I came to you for comfort! You never cared what he did as long as you weren't affected! You don't give a shit about me, Mother, so stop pretending you do and leave me alone!" Narcissa glared at him before turning her attention to her nails,

"I refuse to talk to you when you're being like this." She sniffed. Draco glowered at her,

"_Fine_. Leave then. Go back to Father and tell him how horrible I've been to you. That's what you usually do, isn't it? When you want me to go away? You go and tell him I've been pestering you when it's really a pack of lies and then _I _get punished for something I haven't even done! I hate you!"

"The feeling mutual, I assure you." The blonde woman replied coolly, still refusing to look at him. This was too much for Draco, to be told so frankly that your mother really hates the sight of you hurt more than anything. _'Even though,'_ Draco told himself, _'I ought to be used to it. It shouldn't hurt so much anymore'_ But it did.

Blinking back tears, he pushed past her and stormed into the living room. The occupants looked up as he entered, but he ignored them, turning instead to Snape,

"How could you invite _her_ here?" He demanded furiously, "After _everything_, how could you do that?" Severus stood up and ushered his upset godson from the room,

"Do you really think I would do this if I didn't have a good reason?" He questioned gently. Draco glared at him for a moment, then bowed his head and shrugged,

"I don't want to talk to her." He mumbled, "I never want to see her again."

"I know." Severus said, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Just listen to her, just for half an hour, then you'll never have to think about her agin." Draco frowned and looked up curiously,

"What do you mean? She'll go back to Father, then he'll come and carry out his threat of taking me away. How is that a good reason? Or do you want to get rid of me too?"

"What's happening?" Izzy appeared suddenly at Draco's side, slipping her hand into his, "What's going on?"

"Uncle Sev'rus has invited Mother over." Draco told her grimly. The Aengel's hand flew to her mouth in shock and disbelief,

"But why would you do that?" She asked, hurt evident in her voice, "Why didn't you tell me?" Snape sighed,

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise! Please Draco, just talk to her. We'll come with you if you want." Draco hesitated, then nodded slowly,

"Fine."

* * *

Narcissa rose elegantly when Severus, Draco and Izzy (who, coincidentally, she couldn't see.) entered,

"Have you decided to be civil yet?" She enquired sweetly, looking straight at Draco. Snape quickly intervened before Draco could retort,

"Draco has every right to be angry at you." He reminded her casually, Narcissa gave slight shrug and sat down again,

"You're right of course. But, my dear Severus, you ought to remember that it is I, at the moment, that holds the power. I could easily just walk away now and tell Lucius everything." She smirked a classic Malfoy smirk, "You know I could." Snape regarded her with well-hidden contempt,

"True. My apologies." She inclined her head in acceptance,

"Accepted. Now, perhaps we could get down to business?" Taking the hint, both Draco and Snape sat down in the seats facing Narcissa directly, Izzy perching protectively behind Draco's. When they were settled, Mrs.Malfoy positioned herself so she would only be talking to Draco,

"I know," She began, "That I haven't been the best mother in the world-," Draco snorted, earning him a 'Look', "But you must understand, Draco, that it has been hard for me. I never wanted a child, they tire you out and ruin your skin, but Lucius was adamant about and, as ever, he got his way on the condition that I would have nothing to do with you. And this suited everyone- Lucius was perfectly happy with my proposal as it meant he got to bring you up _his_ way without my interference and I because I got to keep my figure."

"So," Draco cut in, hardly believing what he was being told, "You, my mother, left me, your first and only son, at the hands of my father, simply because you din't want to chip your nails? Have I got that right?"

"Yes, just about." She agreed, "But it wasn't _just_ about my nails. I realised, during the next few years when Lucius got a bit…_rougher_ with you, that, had I intervened, I would've got on the wrong side of my husband and, as you know Draco, that is not a good thing to do, and considering I thought you an inconvenience anyway, I decided to keep out of it. And so, everyone was happy." She paused, then added, "'Cept you, of course."

"So is this the only reason you're here? To tell me the reason why you've neglected me my entire life, or was there actually a point in all this?"

"Oh there is a point, Darling." Narcissa assured him, "I wanted to give you a Christmas present." Draco scowled,

"If it's one of those ones were you don't even know what's in it then…"

"Don't worry, I do." With that, Narcissa reached into the pocket of her travelling cloak and pulled out an envelope, handing it to her son she said,

"Merry Christmas Draco." Draco ripped the top from the envelope in one deft movement and pulled out the papers, proceeding to read them carefully. His fingers started to tremble as his brain processed more and more of this unexpected information. Finally, Draco laid down the papers on his lap and looked up at Narcissa,

"What is this, Mother?" He whispered,

"Papers, Draco, awarding full custody of you to Severus." Draco gulped and read them through again, hardly daring to believe it, "It means you never have to go home," Narcissa continued, "He's your legal guardian now."

Draco, overwhelmed by conflicting emotions, couldn't speak. On the one hand, he was glad to be free from 'home', glad to have finally got away but…on the other hand, this was the final, official way for his mother to say, 'You're finally out of my life for good.'

"Draco?" The boy looked up to see Severus watching him, full of concern, "Is this okay? Did we do the right thing?" Draco nodded numbly and handed him the papers,

"Thanks." Draco whispered. Izzy knelt down besides his chair and held his hand in hers, giving it a loving squeeze,

"You'll be okay now, Poppet." She murmured, "He can't hurt you anymore."

* * *

A/N: Helllooooo! Did ya guess? Congratulations to blueeyedchibi for getting right! Kudos to you:)

slytherin plushies to...

LuciousLadyLucius, -addicted-2-hp-, pinkalarmclock, Irite4uall, Hogaboom, Sailor Hecate, lollenk, elf-cat, blueeyedchibi, perfectpureblood, Dark Princesses, Obnoxiously Peachy Twit 2008, Slytherin Corpse, natural-181, shining bright eyes, Zarroc, Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, Demonchidssister, Tamika DanarDraco, TwighlightDragoness, TimeMage0955, grlkat, harry potter princess H, 13BlackAngels, LadyBridgette, Ilya of Smeg, -writin'-like-crazy-

Luv ya all lots 'n' lots 'n' lots:) Lily xxxxxxxx


	56. She's done what?

"Where is she?" Lucius fumed for what had to be at least the seventh time as he paced up and down the length of the drawing room as his sister-in-law looked, clearly amused,

"Out, I'd imagine." Bella suggested helpfully. Lucius turned on her darkly, but the darker woman was unfazed, "Well if she's not here, then she _must_ be out."

"Don't smart-mouth me, Bellatrix." Lucius warned, resuming his infuriated pacing, "If you're not going to be helpful, leave. I'm sure your husband is missing you." Bella looked genuinely surprised,

"Rudolphus? No, he's spending time with his _family_." She spat out the word as though it disgusted her, "And, of course, you know what they think of _me_." She rearranged herself on the sofa and pulled out a packet from her pocket, out of witch she drew a cigarette and lit it with her wand. But she had inhaled no more than a couple of times, when it was plucked from her fingers. She glared up at him and was met by a look of pure arrogance. _'So he's in that kind of mood, is he?'_ She thought darkly,

"Really, Bella," Lucius drawled, disposing of the fag, "You're as bad as your sister." She pulled a face, "And rude too. How nice."

"Don't _patronise _me, Malfoy." Bella snapped, "If, on the off chance, you want information, you'll have to be nice. Or maybe I'll simply _forget_…" She smirked as the blonde man's head snapped abruptly around,

"What?" He demanded, "What do you know?" But she simply shook her head,

"Uh uh, it doesn't work like that, Hun. Cigarette first, information after."

"You've got your own."

"Ah, but you threw one away so you owe me." Lucius glowered at her, but gave in. Unfortunately, Bellatrix Lestrange happened to be one of the few people that refused to be intimidated by him. That, of course, was one of the reasons that he'd chosen Narcissa instead. She was a china doll then, easily controlled, easily broken. Exactly the things that Lucius was looking for in a partner. Once the exchange of fags had taken place, Lucius tried again to gain information from the stubborn woman seated besides him,

"You won't like it." Bella said innocently, lighting up, "In fact, I think you'll go crazy."

"Just tell me!" Lucius snapped, becoming impatient, "Tell me where she is!"

"Visiting Draco." She told him with a smirk, "To give him his _Christmas present_."

"What Christmas present? Why do I not know of this?" Bella grinned smugly in an infuriatingly superior way,

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes, I would." Lucius sighed, determined that she was going to pay for this. Bellatrix giggled,

"She's given Snape full custody of Draco!" She exclaimed triumphantly. Lucius froze in shock, then his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, jerking her forward,

"Don't mess with me, Bella." He hissed, grey eyes suddenly turned silver with energy, "You know better than that."

"Would I mess with you, dear brother-in-law?" Bellatrix smirked, "Oh no, what I tell you is the truth. If you choose not to believe me, then that's up to you." She yanked her hand out of his grip, "Told you that you wouldn't like it."

"I am _so_ going to kill her!" The blonde man muttered, rising to his feet. Bella jumped up after him,

"If you hurt my baby sister, you'll have me to answer to!" Lucius slowly turned to face her and fixed her with a look,

"I am _not_ a woman-beater, Lestrange. Honestly what kind of a person do you think I am." Bella raised an eyebrow, "Actually, don't answer that." He added quickly before she could open her mouth to reply, "I promise I won't hurt Narcissa."

"Fine." Bellatrix slumped back down in her seat, "Where are you going, then?"

"To get my son back." Lucius replied without turning around.

* * *

a/n: Short i know, but i needed something with Lucius and dear old Bella so...this is it. :) No the story isn't finished. Yes, it nearly is, but not yet. You'll know when cos i'll put 'The End' at the end. Lol!

Death-eater-plushies-with-those-mega-cool-pointy-hats to the following rabbits...

TimeMage0955, lollenk, LuciousLadyLucius, pinkalarmclock, Zrroc, Sarihous, -addicted-2-hp-, CannelleLazard, Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, Natural-181, shining bright eyes, Hogaboom, perfectpureblood, Dark Princesses, grlkat, blueeyedchibi, 13BlackAngels, GoldenAngel71, Twighlight Dragoness, writerje, Martin Baker, Lady Bridgitte.

Luv ya all! Lily xxxxxxxx


	57. Too Hermione, From her Dragon

Draco sat on the edge of bed, feet tucked underneath with Kisa sitting in his lap. The toy was purring contentedly as Draco ran his fingers absently through her fur, thinking, regretting and questioning everything that had happened. He was grateful, certainly, that Severus was now his official guardian, but a part of Draco knew that he could never _truly_ get away. No, Lucius would always be there; a silent, invisible threat that would control him forever…

Kisa looked up at her child and, instinctively sensing his unease nuzzled his fingers gently with her nose. Draco sighed and tickled Kisa's chin, which made him feel a little bit better.

"Draco, can I come in?" The blonde raised his head to see Hermione poking her head around the door. Draco nodded and moved over, making a space for her next to him. Hermione smiled, glad that he no longer was trying to hate her and took the seat offered,

"Professor Snape told me what they've done." She told him gently, "Are you okay? It must've come as a bit of a shock to you." Draco nodded,

"Yeah, a bit." He admitted, "I am glad though, to have got away, you know? But…" He hesitated and looked away,

"Yes?" Hermione persisted, "But, what?"

"But it makes it seem so final." Draco replied, "It makes me realise how bad it actually got, how serious. I-I guess I just never realised it before. I didn't think of it as wrong or as abuse, it was just how things were. But now, I know it's not right and I wonder why it was like that and…and…" He shook his head, "I don't know, I know everyone says that it's not my fault that Father was, _is_, like that. But surely I must've been partly to blame, or else he wouldn't have done it. Something must've set him off and if it wasn't me, why did I always get the blame? I don't understand!" Hermione watched her friend helplessly, she didn't know what to say or how to console him as, if Hermione were to be completely honest with herself, she didn't know herself.

"It's not your fault, Draco." She assured him, although she was uncertain why, "Some…Some people are just like that. They get angry and thy want to take it out on someone." Draco sniffed derisively,

"Then why _me_? Why not Mother or somebody else? Why is it _always_ me?"

"Because he can. He's stronger than you, he can say that 'It's for your own good.' And nobody can contradict him that it's wrong because he's perfectly in his right to do that to you." Draco pounded the bed angrily with his fist, making Kisa jump up in alarm,

"Damn the law!" He yelled, "How can people make up such stupid things without knowing anything about it? What do they know happens to kids?" He snorted contemptuously, "I bet the only reason it's legal is because they do it to their own children. I hate adults! They don't understand what it's like! They don't care! They say they do, they say they understand and that they know what's best but they don't! They don't know anything and I hate them! All of them!"

"Even Professor Snape?" Hermione asked, slightly surprised by Draco's outburst, "You don't hate him, do you?" Draco took a deep breath and shook his head,

"No, he's different. The same…the same thing happened to him and he understands. I don't hate him, Granger, I could never hate him." Hermione nodded,

"That makes sense. At least you had someone you could rely on." Draco gave her a wry smile,

"Yeah, I'm lucky to have him. I know I am. It doesn't stop you from wishing that things were different though, does it?"

"No." The teenagers sat in silence for a while, both deep in their own thoughts. Then Draco arose, still silent and went over to his cupboard, out of which he found a long, thin box. He brought it over and resumed his place, handing the box to Hermione,

"My Christmas present to you." He told her. She looked down at the box that he'd pushed into her hands,

"I thought you'd forgotten." She murmured, "You said you hadn't got me anything."

"I wanted to give it to you privately, just in case you didn't like it." Draco explained, "Go on, open it!" Slowly, hesitantly, Hermione prised the lid open and could barely hide a gasp of joy and surprise.

Inside, lay a silver chain, fine and delicate, with a beautifully crafted dragon hung on it. In the top was a card, bearing the message; _To Hermione, From her Dragon._

* * *

_a/n: This chapter was going to be fluffy but for reasons i wish not to disclose, it wasn't as much as i'd have liked...ah well...big climax coming up soon, you people will probably kill me. Lol!_

_N-ee-way...chocolate 3D Dragons to..._

LuciousLadyLucis, -addicted-2-hp-, pinkalarmclock, lindylulu, tennis pirate, Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, Zarroc, Hogaboom, grlkat, sahrious, lollenk, perfectpureblood, timemage0955, carmelita, natural-181, Martin Baker, blueeyedchibi, harry potter princess H, Dark Princesses, 909, 13blackangels, Sailor Hecate, GoldenAngel71.

Luv ya all (Mwha!) Lily xxxxxx


	58. Breaking the cycle

REDONE! THE LAST BIT WAS REDONE AND IS BETTER!

* * *

"Draco, can I talk to you?" The boy looked up as his godfather appeared around the door frame and shrugged,

"Sure. What about?" Severus gave him a wry smile and sat down on the bed beside him,

"I think you know what." Draco nodded and shuffled awkwardly, "Look at me, Draco." Snape ordered gently. Slowly, the teenager raised his head and their eyes met directly, "Tell me honestly, did we do the right thing? Is this what you want?" Draco abruptly broke eye contact,

"Yes." He replied, with the slightest trace of irritation in his tone, "You know that it is." _'I just wish people would stop talking about it!' _He added mentally.

"Fine," Severus took Draco's hand in his own, "But you know you don't have to worry anymore, don't you? You can be happy now." Draco couldn't help but snort derisively,

"Sure. Okay. Happy happy happy…" He grinned and gave Snape the thumbs up,

"Draco, I am _trying_ to talk to you seriously-." But Draco interrupted him,

"Then don't pretend that everything's going to be okay now! Don't try and hide me like I'm a little child! I want to know what's going to happen! _I want to be involved!_"

"I know you do!" Severus snapped back, "But how can I involve you when I don't know what's going to happen myself? I know as well as you that this is far from over, Draco, but I don't know what's going to happen or when, but when it does, we'll just have to handle it the best we can." Draco drew himself up onto his bed, pushing back until he was up against the wall,

"I gave Hermione the necklace." Draco stated randomly, inspecting his finger-nails in a very Narcissa-esque way, "She liked it." Snape looked around at the boy at this random change of subject, but decided to go along with it,

"I thought she would. So you don't hate her anymore?" Draco looked up, a small smile on his lips, and shrugged,

"She's not that bad, I guess." Snape gave him a _Look_, that made Draco redden and turn away,

"You don't hate her either." He retorted. Severus grinned and coughed knowingly, "Shut up!"

"What did you talk about?" The potions-master asked, suddenly serious, "Surely you didn't just give her the necklace."

"She asked me what I thought about the whole…you know. And we talked about Mother and Father and…and how much I hate them. She said it wasn't my fault. She said that some people are just like that. Is that true, Uncle Sev'rus? Is that really just how he is or am I partly to blame too?" Snape shifted slightly, but he knew there was no way of getting out of this conversation and anyway, it was inevitable that Draco would ask,

"He isn't _just_ to blame, Draco. You have to understand that nobody is born with _that_ much hatred or anger in them, but it is put into them when they are young and vunerable. The thing with your father is that he believes that he is doing the right thing by bringing you up in this way, he doesn't think of it as wrong or damaging because..." He hesitated, running a hand through his hair, "Well, because that was the way _he_ was brought up himself." Draco looked as though he were going to fall off the bed...but he didn't. His eyes were massive pools of silver and the boy began to rock slightly,

"So...Father got hitand everything just like me? Grandpapa locked him in that cupboard too?" Snape sighed and took Draco's hand in his own,

"I don't know the finer details, Draco. but whenI met youfather atHogwarts, he was exactly as you were. Angry, miserable and damaged, as was I. And so we formed a friendship because we appreciated and understood each other's situation. We were allies, you might say. He protectedme at school and in returnI would make us potions for the holidays. We both swore_never_ to become like our fathers, we were going to get over it and use it to make us stronger..."

"But he didn't, did he?" Draco cut in, "You're both completly different."

"That's right.I suppose that, for all our situation was the same, out families were not. I was under no pressure to become like my parents as they themselves were nothing. Lucius, on the other hand, had no choice. And anyway, he had always valued money and power and without obeying his families wishes, he didn't think he would ever achieve it on his own. I suppose he thought a childhood of abuse made up for all the prestige he has now." Draco turned, ashen and shocked,

"So,I'm going to turn out the same? Just like Father did? Are you saying it's inevitable that I'm going to be like that?" Severus gave his godson a wry smile,

"Just having this conversation with you means that already you're on your way to breaking the cycle. AndI think you're strong enough to break off completly. I'm proud of you for that."

* * *

A/N: Hey! I know the last draft was crap it was one in the moring and i was desperate to get something done, so i hope this was better! Next chapter will have drama, angst and Lucius :-) 

lindylulu, 13BlackAngels, shining bright eyes, -addicted-2-hp-, afraid of the unkown, hogaboom, pinkalarmclock, irite4uall, sailor hecate, lollenk, natural-181, perfectpureblood, grlkat, Ilya of Smeg, brittagirl, timemage0955, pprincess17, blueeyedchibi, zarroc, Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, goldenAngel71, harry potter princess H, twighlight dragoness.

Luv ya! Lily xxx


	59. You can't make me!

...I often wonder why I carry all this guilt...

When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built...

Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door...

The echo of a broken child screaming "_please no more_"...

Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done...

To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on... 

**_I'm Okay- By Christina Aguilara_**

* * *

It was, approximately, eleven o'clock on the night of Christmas and Draco was curled up on the sofa- reading the copy of 'A child called It' by David Pelzer that Lupin had given him, held aloft with one hand whilst the other clutched a steadily cooling mug of coco. Draco had finally given into adorning his lurid Weasley jumper, which was presently wrapped tightly around him to keep out the December draft.

The news that his father had been treated exactly the same as him and not made Draco feel any more inclined towards forgiving him. On the contrary, in fact, it had just made him all the angrier. He couldn't understand how his father could possibly know how it felt to be beaten and reprimanded for every little thing and yet still think it right to do the same thing to him.

He didn't know what his godfather expected him to gain by telling him that, but whatever it was, Draco was certain it wasn't supposed to be negative…Ah well, a little more confusion to add to the chaos Draco's mind was already in wouldn't do any harm, would it?

Draco put his book down and drained his cup, unable to concentrate anymore and put his feet up onto the table in an utterly and completely unsociable way but right now, to be completely honest, Draco _seriously_ didn't care.

Sighing heavily, the boy got to his feet and trudged into the kitchen, dumped his cup in to the sink and ran cold water into it. Draco watched the stream of liquid for a while, momentarily mesmerised by it. It was fascinating the way the water- so clear and crystal-like when it left the tap, turned brown murky and utterly spoiled as soon as it touched the dregs that remained at the bottom. _Interesting_…..

Suddenly, the teenager shook his head hard, snapping himself out of his trance and turned off the water. He then proceeded back into the living room.

But something stopped Draco in his tracks.

Somebody was sitting in his place.

Somebody who Draco _really_ didn't want to see.

Somebody who went by the title of Lucius Malfoy…

Lucius rose elegantly with a smirk and stepped over to Draco, who was watching him in a mixture of fear and anger,

"You've grown so much, my dragon." The man purred, reaching out to touch Draco's cheek, "Such a handsome boy…" But Draco slapped the hand away abruptly,

"Don't touch me!" He snarled, stepping back. Lucius' lip curled unpleasantly; all signs of niceness vanishing,

"Manners, Draco." He reminded his son coolly, "I am _still_ your father and you _will_ show me respect." Draco snorted in a very un pure-blooded way,

"I have no respect for _you_. I never did." The boy hissed back, contempt sparkling in his blue-grey eyes, "You're a bully and a child abuser. You've never given me any reason to respect you!" The elder Malfoy's steely eyes flashed dangerously, a sure warning,

"You've been listening to the mudblood, haven't you?" He jeered, "Only _she_ could implant such a _ridiculous_ notion into your mind. How _dare_ you think yourself so special as to think that I would waste both my time and energy by abusing you? Besides, it's such a _common_ term…" Lucius laughed, cold and short, "I _punish_ you, Draco. Of course, some may think my methods a little _'harsh'_, but understand this, my little dragon, by disciplining you affectively I am simply fulfilling my duty as your father. It's not _my_ fault if you persistently disobey me, is it?" Lucius added with an exaggerated sigh, "You were always such a _disruptive_ child…" Draco gaped at him, hardly believing what he was hearing,

"_Disruptive?_ I was too scared to bother you! Or mother, for that matter! How can you even say that?"

"Quite easily, I think you'll find." Lucius replied simply, "You were incredibly demanding as a small child- Always wanting me to pick you up or read to you-."

"That's because you never paid me any attention!" Draco burst out, utterly outraged, "You were always working at the ministry or there were people visiting so I had to stay out of site. And then when you weren't busy, you'd hit me if I tried to get your attention. If I was _ever_ disruptive, it was because you refused to even acknowledge my existence and when you finally did it was because I'd been bad and you were angry with me!" But, as ever, Lucius simply waved him off,

"That's by the by. Come Draco, we're leaving." Draco had to forcibly restrain himself from stamping his foot like a three year old and yelling –_'You're not listening to me!'_

"I'm _not_ going with you." The teenager replied coolly. Folding his arms across his chest, "I'm _never_ going back there with you! You can't make me!" Lucius rounded on his son,

"_What_ did you just say to me?" He hissed, barely able to keep his temper. Draco wavered slightly as the all too familiar expression crossed his father's face, but stood his ground, staring up at the man defiantly,

"You. Can't. Make. Me." Draco replied, making each word perfect and precise, "I am not going back to be locked in the dark and beaten by you and resented by Mother. I'm not going to let you bully me anymore!"

* * *

Yo yo yo! Wassup my beany friends? I have done a load more, but i thought i'd spread it outa bit :-)

If you haven't heard 'I'm Okay' steal/borrow it from someone and listen to it! Even if you have to kill! Thanks to perfectpureblood for introducing me to it:)

Chocolate cake to...

lollenk, Pprincess17. -addicted-2-hp-, Shining Bright Eyes, Natural -181, blueeyedchibi, Nikki'sEvilDoppelganger, Hogaboom, Tamika DanarDraco, perfectpureblood, youknowdamnright, Sailor Hecate, britta girl, pinkalarmclock, Eranim, ronisawsome, Hecate Goddess of darkness, Dark Princesses, Zarroc, Twighlight Dragoness, Slytherinelektra, GoldenAngel71, Ilya of Smeg, grlkat and harry potter princess H.

Kudos to you all! Lily xxxx


	60. Stay away from me!

"I'm not going to let you bully me anymore!" These words made something deep inside Lucius snap. Like a cobra ready for the kill, a leather clad hand lashed suddenly out and struck the boy viciously across the face, sending Draco flying into the wall and landing with a sickening thud.

"_Insolent_ brat!" Lucius spat, advancing towards his son, who was curled up on the floor, glaring furiously up at his father with one hand held gingerly up to his mouth, "I don't recall giving you the choice of whether to come or not, did I? You should know, _Draco_, that I command total obedience without question. Perhaps your time spent with blood traitors has made you think otherwise?" Draco snarled like and animal as the man continued to come closer and closer, drawing back into himself, yet the boy made no attempt to reply, "Answer me!" Lucius commanded, nudging his son hard in the side with his foot, Draco jerked away,

"Your right." He spat, "They _have_ made me think differently. I realised that I hate you and that I never want to become like you! I've learned that not everyone is the same as you, some people are nice even though I've been horrible before, they've still accepted me and tried to help me. I've realised that you were wrong" Unfortunately, the elder-Malfoy was not a bit understanding and this bit of rebellion earned him a vicious kick in the side, Draco looked up, grey eyes brimming with pain and hatred, yet still he managed to smirk, "You have no right to treat me like this, " He hissed, "I don't _belong_ to you anymore-."

"Do you think that matters to me, little dragon?" Lucius enquired sweetly as he knelt down, "You will always be _my_ son, by blood if not anything else. It is inevitable that you will follow the same path as every Malfoy has before you. You have no choice in the matter." Draco shoved him away,

"I'd rather _die_ that become like you!" He snarled, "Besides I have made my decision. Professor Snape told me _everything_ and he said I'm well on the way to breaking the cycle." Within an instant, Draco was on his feet, being pressed against the wall, his father gripping his shoulders painfully,

"Snape knows nothing," He spat, slamming Draco against the wall, "He lied to you, trying to turn you against me…" Draco winced as his head hit the wall again, eyes brimming with tears of pain and hatred,

"He…he said you looked out for one another at school. He said you were both in…in the same position and you swore you would never b-be the same…" The boy whimpered, "_You're _the one that lied. You broke your promise…" Lucius shoved his son again, harder and angrier than before,

"I was a stupid teen-ager when I said that," He snarled, "if I had stuck to that ridiculous pact I made, I wouldn't have anything. I wouldn't be where I am today if I just gave up. You have to make sacrifices, Draco. Besides, what's a couple years submission and discipline compared to the prestige and respect that I have now?" He leant closed to the boy's ear and hissed, "It's a dangerous world, _boy_, do you really think you'll get anywhere without me to guide you? You wouldn't be anyone without me." Draco twisted away from Lucius,

"If it wasn't for you, I would have _friends_." Draco retorted furiously, "People would like me for _who_ I am, not what my name is. I would do better at my work because I wouldn't have all that pressure you place on me to be the best. I wouldn't be _scared_ of coming home for fear that you'll be in a bad mood. If what you say is true, then why have I been getting on fine here? _Without_ you? I've actually liked being here because the people are kind to me even though I was taught to hate them. I like them and they like me. Even _Mother_ has realised that I would be better off without you. Why else would she sign those papers?"

"Your mother is a silly little girl who acts on impulse without any thought of the consequences or consideration of others." Lucius replied, his lip curling in contempt, "You know as well as I, that she couldn't cope with being a mother. She was too weak to look after you, that's why she handed you over to me. She had no right to against me like that, especially since she never gave a damn about you before, only I cared-."

"That's not true!" Draco snapped, "You never cared about me either. All you cared about was how I made _you_ look. Isn't that why I had to stay out of sight whenever people where visiting? So I wouldn't make you look bad? That's why you always brought the best things, so it would make you look good. You didn't care whether I wanted it or not, or how you made me feel. I'm _glad_ all this has happened! I didn't before but now I am as it has made me realised how much I never want to be like you! If you cared you wouldn't be here! You'd leave me alone and accept that I have made my decision!"

"As I am sure I have said before, I do not recall giving you a choice." The elder Malfoy's voice was low and deadly and Draco cringed inwardly as, once again, his father came towards him, slow and deliberately, clearly enjoying the power he still held over his son. Suddenly a hand shot out a grabbed the boy's wrist, jerking him roughly forward, "I said; come, Draco."

"NO!"

"What's going on?" The pair turned abruptly to see Snape and Izzy standing in shock at the doorway. Severus, being the first to realise what was happening, drew his wand and pointed it at the blonde man,

"Get away from him, _now_." Lucius smirked and said (very childishly),

"Make me." Severus sighed in an exasperated sort of way,

"If you do not let Draco go, I will curse you." He explained bluntly so that his words could in no way be misunderstood. Lucius hesitated, then drew his own wand and pointed it at Snape,

"Touché." Draco twisted hard out of Lucius grip now that he was distracted and Izzy ran towards him. Together they watched nervously as the two men glared unforgivables at each other, wands pointing directly at the other's chest suddenly, there was a shout,

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

Heh heh! Was it Lucius, or Snape or Draco? Or did it miss completly? Mwah ha ha ha! Ahem...

Sorry for not updating so much but A) I update more than most aurthors and you guys are getting spoilt Lol! And B) Do you really want it to end soon?

Chocolate Dragon hugs to...

Pprincess17, Katie Malfoy19, Zarroc, dark Princesses, lollenk, pinkalarmclock, golden angel71, grlkat, Sailor Hecate, Shining Bright Eyes, Britta girl, Twighlight Dragoness, -addicted-2-hp- , perfectpureblood, 13BlackAngels, Natural -181, blueeyedchibi, TimeMage0955, Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, Lady Bridgette, Lilmissgullable.

Luv ya all! Lily xxxxxxxx


	61. No!

"No!" Draco screamed, as a fierce jet of emerald-green light shot out from the tip of his father's wand and, as if it were in slow motion, sped across the length of the room- straight in the centre of Severus' chest. The man had no time to even register what was happening before the spell had entered his body and pierced through his heart.

Draco let out an anguished cry and leapt forward as his godfather's lifeless body fell gracefully to the ground, landing in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Izzy followed her boy at a slower pace, her lilac eyes clouded and full of disbelief. That _so_ didn't just happen…it-it couldn't have happened…

"Draco?" The blonde boy raised his ashen face towards her,

"He…he's gone." He whispered, "Just like that." Draco turned his attention back to Snape's body, searching desperately for a heart beat or a pulse- any flicker that may suggest life.

But there was none.

* * *

The sound of all the commotion, unbeknownst the those down stairs, had carried to the floor above and had awoken Hermione. At first, the girl had been sure that it had been a dream but she soon realised that it wasn't and she could really hear fighting downstairs.

Then there was Draco's scream, making Hermione sit bolt upright, suddenly alert to what was going on. She leapt put of bed and pulled on her dressing gown, before hurtling from the room and down the stairs.

Once outside the living room, though, she slowed down, so as not to surprise anybody or put herself in danger. The muggle-born peered cautiously around the door to see Draco weeping openly on the floor, huddled over something, with Izzy looking on with an expression of pure shock. The Aengel's eyes flashed up suddenly and she darted over to Hermione,

"He-he's here," She whispered, voice low and shaky, "And…oh Merlin…he killed Severus…" Izzy burst into tears, "With…with that curse…the-the green one…" Hermione's hand flew to her mouth in shock. Snape couldn't be _dead_! He just…_couldn't_ be! "And He's here!" Izzy sobbed, "We heard him and Draco shouting at each other and we came down. They had a fight and…" She let out a piteous moan and sunk to her knees, "What's going to happen now? What are we going to do? What's going to happen to Draco?"

* * *

After a while of trying to pull himself together and trying to accept what had happened, Draco managed to tear his eyes away from his godfather; so still, so quiet, so lifeless. The sound of Granger talking quietly and his Aengel crying reached his ears, but the boy could make no connection. All he knew was that the only adult he had ever felt close to was dead. And his father had killed him…

Draco sprung to his feet, all despair vanishing within and instant, replaced instead by pure white fury.

He rounded on Lucius, who was lurking in the shadows,

"You killed him!" Draco yelled, eyes turning from a docile grey to a sharp silver in a flash, "I'll kill you!" Lucius snorted,

"Don't be ridiculous Draco, you don't even have your wand."

"I don't need it!" With that, Draco threw himself with all the strength he could muster at the man standing so arrogantly before him and knocked him to the ground. Lucius struggled as his son's hands clawed at his face and neck, no longer caring about the consequences, Draco's sole aim was to do as much damage to his father as possible. He wanted to avenge his godfather and pay him back for all the pain he'd put him through throughout his life. He'd make him _suffer_…

"Draco, stop it," The boy felt hands trying to pull him away, but he just shrugged them off. He wasn't going to be budged, nobody could stop him, he wouldn't let them… "Draco! Calm down, you're going to hurt yourself! He's not worth it!"

"Piss off, Granger," Draco growled, fingers fastening around his father's throat as Lucius tried to fight him off, "You have no idea how much I need to do this…"

"For god sake!" Hermione cried shrilly, "You're being exactly like him! Do you really want to stoop to his level?" For the split second the Draco was distracted with Hermione's words, Lucius threw him off and scrambled back to his feet, massaging his neck gingerly, and grabbing his wand again from where he had dropped it. Draco froze, furious with himself for letting him go. But before the boy could attack again, Lucius had grabbed him from behind, wand held up threateningly,

"I suggest that you do not make things worse for yourself by struggling," He murmured into his son's ear. Hermione watched, horrified, knowing that there was nothing that she could do without putting Draco into even more danger.

Izzy ran forward at the last second and grabbed hold onto Draco's sleeve; there was no way that she was going to be separated from her boy _again_.

"Scream all you want _Mudblood_." Lucius sneered, "By the time they get down here, we'll be long gone." And with that, an incantation was uttered and…they were gone. Leaving Hermione alone in the dark with only the body of Severus Snape for company.

* * *

A/N: Please don't kill me...:) You couldn't seriously have thought that i'd kill Lucius could you? That'd be soo cliched Lol!

Funeral cake to...

LuciousLadyLucius, PerfectPureBlood, Dark Princesses, Pprincess17, sailorhecate, lollenk, pinkalarmclock, -addicted-2-hp- KatieMalfoy19, shining bright eyes, zarroc, tribblet, harry potter princess H, the look of lve, grlkat, I Estel vinta amarbarenna lomeo A Duath, Natural-181, Nikki's evil doppelganger, britta girl, golden angel71, TimeMage0955


	62. Sowhat now?

Literally a minute after Lucius had disapparated, pulling both Draco and Izzy with him, Lupin, Sirius and Tonks burst in,

"What's going on?" Remus gasped, "We heard noises and…"

"Remus." The party caught sight of Hermione crouched on the ground, weeping uncontrollably over something. Nymphadora moved around to comfort the hysterical girl but drew back with a cry of horror mingled with disgust as she saw the body of Severus Snape lying, crumpled, on the floor,

"Oh my god!" She whispered, "What happened?" Hermione turned her trar-stained face up towards the young woman,

"I-I don't know exactly…I came down because I heard a noise and…and I came down. Izzy told me that Draco had had a fight with Lucius and when Snape tried to intervene…Lucius k-killed him…" The girl gave a dry sob and bent over as though in pain, "It was Avada Kedrava." She told them, voice wavering, "And He took Draco and Izzy."

"Took him?" Lupin exclaimed in shock," Took him where?" But Hermione simply shook her head helplessly,

"I-I don't know. They just vanished. It's like it's happening all over again…back to square one…" Tonks draped her arms around the girl's trembling shoulders and hugged her close,

"We'll get him back." She promised, "And next time, we'll make sure he can't be taken." Hermione made an unbelieving noise in the back of her throat, but it was stifled by a yawn. The metamorphmagus helped her gently to her feet and began to steer her from the room, "Come on, you're exhausted. You'll feel better in the morning." When Lupin was sure that the girls were out of ear-shotm he rounded angrily on Sirius,

"Well _you_ were sympathetic weren't you." Sirius shrugged,

"Well what do you expect me to say?"

"Someone has just been killed." Remus reminded him coolly, "And a boy has just been kidnapped. You could, at least, _pretend _that you care."

"Well, I don't care. So why should I pretend?" Sirius snapped back, "The boy is where he _should_ be; at _home_. You know that I never liked Snape, so why should I be upset hen he's dead? It's not like you ever liked him either."

"But I never hated him." Lupin retorted, "Because I never had a _reason _to do so. And neither did you." Sirius opened his mouth to argue, but Remus turned away, "Anyway, what difference does it make now? It's too late to look back. You need to learn to let go of the past, Sirius, or it'll hold you back forever." Sirius scowled at his friend's back,

'_Damn you and your bloody philosophy.'_ He muttered sulkily in his head,

"Why do you care about what happens to the boy anyway?" He said out loud, "What's he to you?" But all Remus could to was to shrug,

"I guess he reminds me a bit of you." He replied with an amused smile.

"Shut up." Lupin laughed, which just proceeded to irritate the dark man even more. "It's not funny! He's nothing like me! Why would you say something so ridiculous?"

"Oh be quiet. I have things to think about and you're putting me off." Lupin slumped wearily down onto the couch, a sudden tiredness over coming him,

"Like what?" Sirius asked stupidly. Lupin shot him with a look that clearly said _'Idiot.'_ But he was wise enough not to say it out loud,

"Like what are we going to do about Draco? How are we going to tell everyone what has happened? And even if we _can_ rescue him, who is Draco's guardian now?" Sirius pondered these questions for a while then said slowly,

"You know, I _really_ don't like the way that you keep saying 'we'."

* * *

A/N: Heya! sorry bout the late update but the uploader was being dodgy :)

Highly collectable OotP plushies to...

Brittagilr, grlkat, Sailor Hecate, lollenk, blueeyedchibi, pinkalarmclock, Irite4uall, -addicted-2-hp-, DracoAngelOfLight, Sining Bright Eyes, Pprincess17, lindylulu, Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, 13BlackAngels, the look of lv, perfectpureblood, Zarroc, Hiei'sCrazySpaz, Dark Princesses, Twilight Dragoness, IvybyMoonlight, Ilya of Smeg and Poppydom.

Luv y'all lots! Mwah! Lily xxx


	63. Don't give up

It was cold in The Cupboard, just as it always was. Draco shivered and pulled his dressing gown tightly around him, he had thought that he had seen the last of this place when Snape had rescued him, but, like usual, he had been _very_ wrong.

"I just can't understand this." Issabella muttered, running her slender fingers frenziedly over the wall, "There _has_ to be a way out. There just _has _to be…"

"Just leave it." Draco told her morosely, "You won't find a door. I've searched every inch of this place and there's no way out without the key. And even then it only unlocks from the outside." Izzy paused, and then allowed her arms to fall helplessly by her side. The knowledge that there was nothing that she could do to help her boy upset her immensely and she slumped down next to him,

"We'll get out of here." She tried to reassure him, all though she didn't sound sure of herself at all, "The others will come just like before."

"No they won't. You know as well as I that they didn't want me there. Hermione was the only one who cared but she couldn't fight Father on her own. I'm stuck here, just as I knew I would be. I ought to have known that I would have to come home in the end. He always gets what he wants, just as he said." The Aengel rested her head on Draco shoulder, putting her arms around his trembling shoulders,

"Don't give up Draco." She murmured, "Don't let him break you." Draco turned his head away from her, refusing to meet her gaze,

"Maybe it would be easier if I did. You said before, that Snape would fight for me and…and look what happened there…if I had just gone back when he told me to, none of that would have happened and he'd still be alive. It was _my_ fault, it was all my fault." He pulled his knees up under his chin and hugged them tightly as he did when he was a little child, "I should never have run away. I shouldn't have told. That's why it happened; because I told."

"No it's not." Izzy snapped at him, "Don't be silly. You did the right thing. Besides, you didn't _actually_ tell. They guessed. But aren't you glad they did? Aren't you glad that they tried to help you?"

"You don't understand, do you?" Draco's voice replied, muffled through his knees, "I'm back to where I was before; home, in the cupboard. What good did it do? Nothing has changed, Izzy. If anything, I've just made things worse, not only for myself but for Hermione too. Uncles Sev'rus _died._ Father killed him because he was trying to save _me_."

"You didn't kill him, it's not your fault. The others will come, just like they did before and you'll get away…"

"And what then?" Draco asked softly, "Just keep running away for the rest of my life? On the run like a criminal? I don't think I can do this anymore." Izzy leaned over and kissed her Dragon on the cheek. Suddenly, the soft thud thud of footsteps on the landing made Draco sit up with a jolt, heart racing with a sudden panic, "N-no..." He whimpered, "I can't do this! I-I-I can't!"

"Hush! You're strong Draco, don't give up." But images of the last time he had been locked up were flooding into his mind and Draco pushed himself as far into the corner as he could, burying his face in his arms. The Aengle shuffled up and wrapped her arms tightly around him, giving the tiny bit of comfort he so badly needed, "You'll be okay. I'll look after you."

* * *

A/N; have had serious writers block and have been forced to resort to an on-creen key-board so will keep it short :-)

dragon plushies to...

pinkalarmclock, Sprite Eyes, Pprincss7, SailorHecate, irite4uall, Shining Bright Eyes, -addicted-2-hp-, zarroc, perftpureblood, timemage0955, thelookoflve, dark princesses, ivy by moonlight, lollenk, nikki's evil doppelager, blueeedchibi, ilya of smeg, miss b aven, harry potter princess h.

luv yall! Lily xxxx


	64. A Ghostly Encounter

"Oh dear oh dear oh dear." Dumbledore muttered as he examined the former potions-master's body, which Sirius had so _carefully_ laid to rest in the bath. The young man's face was so pallid, so white. So completely and utterly _dead_. It wasn't right and Albus simply couldn't come to terms with it. Of course, the old wizard hadn't expected Lucius to simply let everything go, let Draco go, but he certainly hadn't anticipated an attack as vicious as this,

"What do we do now, Professor?" Tonks asked quietly as she watched from the door, "What about Draco? Are we going to catch Lucius? Or are we going to give up."

"I do not know." The old man replied gravely, "Justice ought to be done, but we cannot risk this happening again. If Draco comes back here, what is to stop him from being taken away again? We'll just be going round and round in a never-ending circle. I don't know, Nymphadora. We don't even know where the boy is. Severus was the one that knew him best, he'd know what to do…"

"What would I know?" Both Dumbledore and Tonks turned simultaneously in confusion. A pearly figure was standing- well, more like floating- in the corner, wearing an incredibly bemused expression. This changed, however, when 'it' caught them staring at 'it', mouths open, eyes wide with shock, "What?" 'It' demanded indignantly, "Stop staring at me!" Dumbledore, being the first to regain his composure, stepped warily over to the shimmering spectre, which was gradually becoming more and more in focus,

"Umm, Severus?" The ghost raised an eyebrow,

"Yes?" Dumbledore turned away for a moment and pinched himself hard on the arm, before turning back to the ghost who was, allegedly, Snape. He grinned broadly,

"Jolly good!" He exclaimed randomly, throwing his hands in the air. Severus rolled his eyes and glided over to Tonks, who couldn't help but recoil slightly,

"What's the matter with him?" Snape asked, "He's being stranger that normal."

"I-I think he's a but surprised." Tonks told him, almost apologetically, "We weren't really expecting you. We thought you'd…you know…had gone forever." Severus frowned,

"What do you mean? Why would I do that?" Dumbledore walked cheerfully over to them,

"My dear boy, you are aware that you are dead. Aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Dead." Albus repeated, "Deceased, expired no longer living. Whatever you wish to call it." Severus glared at him.

"I am not dead." He snapped, "In what way am I _dead_? I hardly think that if I were, I would be standing here talking to you."

"You mean to say, that you remember nothing of what has happened?" Dumbledore enquired gently, his former animated personality suddenly replaced by a somewhat sad and pitying one.

"I remember being attacked when I was trying to protect Draco. Lucius' spell knocked me out, but it didn't _kill_ me. It can't have." He looked uncertainly over at the Headmaster, "Can it?"

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry Severus."

"And what about Draco? Where is he?" Tonks and Dumbledore exchanged uneasy glances, "What does that mean?" Snape demanded, frustration rising, "He _is_ here! He has to be! You can't have let him be taken away!"

"Well the thing is," Tonks said slowly, "Nobody knew what had happened until _afterwards_ and by then it was too late." She went on hastily and Severus sent a murderous look in her direction, "But we will get him back. We were just wondering how when you, umm…turned up."

"Well, considering that Lucius killed me and everything, couldn't the Aurors arrest him for that, then you'd be able to rescue Draco _and_ Lucius would be locked up in Azkaban." He folded his translucent arms smugly across his chest. Dumbledore nodded, impressed,

"Very clever, I should've thought of that myself…right, we'll get onto that right away. Severus, perhaps you would like to go a pay Miss Granger a visit, she is quite distraught at the recent events and maybe you could console her slightly?" Snape pulled a face,

"Very well."

* * *

Hermione lay despondently on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. She's been crying now for what seemed like days and days as everything that had happened washed through her mind. She felt like she could've stopped some of those things from happening, like they were her fault. She knew, also, that there was nothing that could be done, but that knowledge simply confused her, servicing to make her all the more upset until all that was left of Hermione were tears and thoughts.

"Granger?" Hermione raised her tear-streaked face towards the voice of the newcomer,

"Who is it?" She whispered, rubbing her eyes into focus. The shadowy figure of a man drifted towards her, making her start with shock, "Who is it?" She repeated, sharper and more urgent,

"It's Professor Snape." Came the reply. Hermione started at him incredulously,

"You're joking…"

"Nope." Hermione squinted at him and sure enough, the silvery image of her former teacher was floating in front of her. She promptly began to his herself around the head,

"Wake up! Wake up! Stop dreaming you stupid girl!"

"GRANGER!" The girl jumped,

"So…so you're not a dream? But-but…how?" The ghost shrugged,

"I don't know. I only found out a minute ago that I was dead. Strange how much people really know about themselves…"

"Why are you here?"

"What?" Hermione sighed with impatience,

"You're a ghost, aren't you? That must mean that you have a reason to be here. Dead people don't just turn up for no reason, you know." Severus' eyes narrowed,

"Don't start getting smart with me, Granger." He warned, "I am well aware of that fact and if you cannot think of a reason why I have 'hung around' you are one of the most stupid people I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

"Then why, Professor, are you wasting time talking to me? Surely there is somebody who needs you more?"

* * *

A/N: Allo! This is soo close to finishing :) Only about 2, 3 chapters to go so i hope you like them.

Au revoir to -addicted-2-hp- who has (apparantly) left the HP fannon for good. Been nice knowing you >sniff 

And lemon cheese cake to...

-addicted-2-hp-, Miss-Be-haven, Sailor Hecate, lollenk, pinkalarmclock, grlkat, Hiei'sCrazySpaz , shining bright eyes, hogaboom, Sprite Eyes, Ivy by Moonlight, Sexy Cookie 1223, 13 BlackAngels, perfectpureblood, lilmissgullable, lilibet, Nikki's Evil Doppelganger, Irite4uall and Forks lover 1.

Kudos to ye all! Lily xxxxxx


	65. Eternal Sanctuary

"Draco, please don't give up," Izzy sobbed, her voice becoming more and more urgent, "You'll get out of here, I promise. Talk to me Poppet, please…please…"

"Hurts." The boy whispered, grimacing as a sharp pain shot through his chest, "Just want…to-to sleep…"

"No, Poppet. You might not wake up again. Just try to keep your eyes open." A low whimper escaped Draco's lips and he wrapped his arms around his body, allowing his once silver-blonde hair to fall in a curtain around his face and pressed his eyes tight shut. He knew that his Aengel was right; if he fell asleep, Draco was sure that his body wasn't strong enough to awake again. But maybe that would be good…maybe it would be better…maybe it wouldn't.

Suddenly, Draco started, eyes wide with shock as a pale apparition slowly appeared, pearly-white against the dark contrast of the cupboard.

"Damn it!" The ghost muttered, "Why can't I get the hang of this?" Draco blinked hard, certain that this was an effect of concussion… "Draco?" Snape glided slowly towards the boy, wanting to reach out and comfort him, but he knew that that wasn't possible. **_B_**ut as soon as he came near to his godson, Draco scooted away, burying his face in his hands and letting out small moans of helplessness and fear,

"No! This isn't real, this isn't real. Just a dream…go away!" Severus looked to Izzy confusedly,

"What's wrong? What has happened?" The Aengel shook her head, unable to speak and silently stood up, walking in the ghosts arms. He returned the embrace almost reluctantly, confused that he could touch her but not questioning it all the same,

"You died." She whispered, long fingers running through his hair as if to keep him from evaporating, "You died and you left us."

"I couldn't really help that, you know." He replied seriously, "Please tell me what's happened."

"Draco's breaking and I don't know what to do. I can't protect him and I can't heal him. I feel so useless. Please help him, Sev." The former potions-master nodded and released her, moving slowly over to Draco,

"Talk to me." Draco turned his face towards him,

"You're not real." He said, "Just a dream; a mirage."

"No Draco, it's not a dream. I promise you it's not. Are you okay."

"Hurts." Draco whimpered, hunching his shoulders "Hurts a lot."

"He's been acting like a child for a while, now." Izzabella murmured sadly, "Ever since he came back. Before, he was strong. But now…now he just wants to give in to him. Just like when he was a child." Severus sighed, frustrated that he couldn't hold the boy or give him any sort of physical comfort,

"There are people coming." He told him softly, "Aurors and such. They'll rescue you and your father will go to Azkaban. They'll make sure you're safe."

"You said that before." Draco mumbled, not meeting Snape's eyes, "You promised that I would never go back but I did. What's to say it won't happen again? No matter what happens I'll always have to back. It's just how it is and nobody can do anything to stop that."

"Draco, if you give up now, he'll have won-"

"You don't get it, do you?" Draco yelled, suddenly angry, "The only way he'll 'win' is if I keep fighting I can't do this anymore Sir! I'm too tired and I can't be bothered to just keep trying to escape. There's no point."

"Is that really what you want?" The Aengel asked quietly, resting a hand on his, "Because if you're not sure, you can't go back." The boy hesitated. His chest was still aching and a stabbing pain shot through his head each time he tried to move it. And it wouldn't be long before he came back again…

"Would you stay with me?" He asked tentatively, chewing his lip. Izzy kissed his hand and murmured,

"Forever, Poppet. We both will."

Then it's what I want." He decided resolutely, glaring at Snape's ghost as if daring him to protest. But Severus simply nodded,

"If that's what you want. Sleep now." Slowly and painfully, the boy lay down. His body gradually relaxing as he allowed his tiredness to overcome him. Soon, Draco was deeply asleep, breathing shallow but steady and content. Snape moved over and slipped an arm around Izzy's shoulder's,

"Eternal Sanctuary." He whispered, as they watched their Dragon together..

* * *

A/N: 'Smirk' Lol! This will be my last update untill 2 weeks as i am going to france so you'll have to wait for the last chapter then ;)

Sugar Dragons to...

Dark Princesses, Sailor Hecate, Pinkalarmclock, lindylulu, Welfycat, Zarroc, Sexxycookie1223, Irite4uall, Shining Bright Eyes, Ilya of Smeg, PerfectPureBlood, Miss-be-haven, Hecate Goddess of Darkness, grlkat, lollenk, Bri Leonard and Sprite Eyes.

Lots 'o' Love, Lily xxx (Draco sends his regards too)


	66. Cant think of a decent chapter title

Thin needles of blinding white light pierced viciously through the flimsy blinds of the hospital wing, illuminating the face of a sleeping girl with chocolate hair and a look of unease about her. The girl's head rested against a pure white bed, her arms flopping idly by her side.

Underneath the snowy linen, a boy slept. He had been there for days, people came and left, waiting for him to awaken and now the only one left was Hermione. When the Aurors had raided, they forgot about the boy in the cupboard, they left him there after they had arrested Lucius Malfoy for murder. The boy _was_ rescued, however, by a were-wolf, a muggle-born and their dog who had followed the raiding party. At first everyone assumed him dead; he was barely breathing and there were many fractures and injuries to his body. But there was still a pulse, albeit a weak one. They took the boy to Hogwarts, accompanied by a ghost and an Aengel and waited for him to recover.

* * *

Draco gave a little moan as the sharp whiteness pierced through his eyelids, yelling at him to get his act together and wake up. The young Malfoy frowned inwardly. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? _'Damn it! Why can't anything ever go the way I want it to? I can't even die properly!'_

Squinting hard to block out the light, Draco slowly tried to open his eyes. Then changed his mind and closed them again.

* * *

Hermione awoke suddenly as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she peered up into the kind eyes of the head master,

"How is he?" Dumbledore murmured, conjuring up a chair out of nowhere and making himself comfortable. She looked around dazedly,

"I-I don't know." She admitted, somewhat sheepishly, "I fell asleep. But I haven't heard anything yet."

"Go up to your dormitory and get some rest." Albus suggested, helping the girl unsteadily to her feet. She looked reluctantly towards Draco and was about to protest, "I promise you that you shall be informed the moment anything happens." Dumbledore assured her quickly, "Off you go now." When he was sure that she had gone, Dumbledore turned to Draco,

"How are you feeling, dear boy?"

"I'm not dead." Draco mumbled, not opening his eyes, "I'm supposed to be dead."

"Please do not be so ridiculous, Mr.Malfoy. It would be of no use to you or anybody else if you were dead. As it is, you are not dead, so do not dwell on it." Draco humphed indignantly and propped himself up, wincing as he tried to open his eyes against the blinding light,

"How long have I been asleep." He asked,

"Four days now." Dumbledore told him, "I admit, you had us worried for quite some time. We thought you weren't going to make it."

"I didn't want to make it." Draco muttered morosely, hunching his shoulders, "I just don't want to have to keep running away." A thought struck him heavily across the head, almost but not quite knocking one of his ears off, and he looked up at the old wizard anxiously, "What about-" But Dumbledore shushed him,

"Relax, dear boy. Your father's safely put away in Azkaban. The Aurors came the day we rescued you. You don't need to worry anymore."

"And what about me?" Draco asked, "Who's my guardian now?" Dumbledore looked slightly shocked at this,

"Professor Snape of course." He said as though death was merely an inconvenience, "Your mother says you are welcome home in the holidays if you wish to go and Nymphadora was quite insistent that I should tell you that you also be welcomed at number twelve, as does Remus and Sirius." He smiled brightly, "So you'll be fine whatever you choose to do." Draco pondered this for a moment,

"But I don't understand, Sir. Professor Snape's dead, so how can he still be my guardian?"

"Well, it's actually very convenient that he is dead." Dumbledore explained, "Only a couple of hours ago did he offer to take up his teaching post again. Being a ghost doesn't make him any less alive than when he was breathing."

"Fair enough."

* * *

Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini sat at the Slytherin table talking about things that Slytherins tended to talk about when a familiar voice reached their ears,

"Hey." Pansy squealed and through her arms around Draco's neck, while Blaise simply sat there and gawked at him,

"Bloody hell! We thought you were dead!"

"Not quite." Draco admitted, prising Pansy's fingers open and sitting down himself,

"Where have you been?" the girl demanded, "You have no idea how many rumors have been going around." Draco grimaced,

"I can imagine. Well, to begin with, Father tried to do stuff to me, then my Aengel appeared, then I ran away and got turned into a six-year-old, then Father kidnapped me and Granger and Snape rescued me. Then Dumbledore sent me to live with my half-blood cousin, a were-wolf and a convicted murderer and Granger came too. Then Snape and my Aengel fell for each other. Then Snape came back here, but Father found me so he had to go back. Then I went back to being a teen-ager, then Father killed Snape and I got kidnapped again. Then Snape came back as a ghost and I nearly died. Then Father got sent to Azkaban and I got rescued. And here we are." Draco finished, gesturing around wildly.

Pansy and Blaise exchanged 'looks', "It's true!" Draco exclaimed indignantly, "That's what really happened!" Blaise patted him sympathetically on the arm,

"Course it did, Drake. Of course it did."

_**The End**_

* * *

And there we go...might do a sequal...might not...will post 'What was supposed to happen' which i wrote right at the begining but didn't know where to put it in. So i'll finish that and post it asap :)

Hope you enjoyed the fic! Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed (apart from MadamWhitBrook)

**_Chocolate-covered-caramel-centred-Dragon-Hugs for all!_**

**_-Lily-_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**


End file.
